Stolen
by Skyela Rickman-Walters
Summary: Set mid New Moon-Edward leaves and Bella begins to befriend Jacob. On her way to visit him, her life is turned upside down when she is kidnapped! Can Bella hold on to the hope deep inside to find the will to survive? Will her family find her in time?
1. Preface

Stolen

By Skyela Rickman-Walters

Preface

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I only the characters created by me!

I was begging the woman to recognize my face, pleading with my eyes, praying that she would look at me and see not Isabelle Shuman, but Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer, step daughter of Phil Dwyer, the lost girl from Forks Washington who so desperately wanted to go home and finally be safe. I pulled up my white scarf to cover my face, my eyes still beseeching with hers, trying to make her see the truth just as Paulo grabbed my arm roughly and hurled me up into the cattle car along with Grace and Emma. My eyes wide, I stared as the woman stared back at me with some light of realization before turning slowly to exchange look at with friend, who's russet skin reminded me so of Jacob...

Grace and Emma were whispering things, wondering everything the rest of us were wondering: Where are we going, what's going to happen? Will we ever be free? I paid little attention to them as the woman suddenly disappeared from my sight. My frantic eyes searched the crowd, wondering if she had only been an illusion, a mirage of my wanting to go home. The cattle car started to rock forward, nearly knocking me right off my feet. As I gripped the wooden frame, I realized that all my praying and my hoping was silly. It had been months since my face had made the headlines, months since I had crossed anybody's mind. I was probably presumed dead, a memorial service placed in my name. Virtually alone, I gulped down some tears, thinking of my Edward, wondering if he had given up on me…if he still searched night and day for me, hoping I was still alive…

Hope, I thought bitterly, wiping away my tears on the back of my hand as the wagon bumped along the dusty road. Hope was nothing more that a wish to me…hope had been lost a long time ago.

* * *

_*later on that day*_

Henrietta grasped her phone the moment she and Monica entered her condo.

"It was her, Hennie! She was that lost Swan girl from Spoons or something like that, I'm sure of it!" Monica cried, grabbing the phone book off the table. "Those eyes…and I saw face too when her mask thing slipped off. Poor thing looked so frightened! I know it was her! Wonder why there was a whole bunch of them dressed like that…you don't think they're being sold or something do ya?"

"Oh hush, Moni! I'm on the phone with the police department right now! Stop your babbling-oh, hello! This is Henrietta Rodriguez. My friend and I were down at the little old market square, in San Diego today, and I swear to you, we saw Isabella Swan." Henrietta listened for a moment. "Yes sir, Isabella Swan, the girl who went missing from _Forks_ about a year ago!"

A/n: What do you think? Please r/r


	2. Chapter 1: Missing

Stolen

By: Skyela Rickman-Walters

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own any of the Twilight Saga. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. They only thing I own is the story plot and a few original characters I have created.

_A/n: This story takes place during New Moon, after Bella had her motorcycle accident and had to get seven stitches. She is on her way to hang out with Jacob._

Chapter 1: Missing

_February 1st, 2006_

_3:24 pm_

My foot pushed on the pedal as I anxiously anticipated hearing his sweet velvety voice again. The clouds were gray today, and rain drizzled habitually from the heavens, making the roads a little slippery. I had thought all week about how I was going to obtain my adrenaline rush this time, ranging from running wilding into the woods by myself or deciding to play chicken with a logging truck while riding my bike. Finally, earlier this afternoon while sitting in my English class pretending to listen to a lecture on Herman Melville, I decided that whatever it was that I would do, would _have_ to be something unpredictable. A spur of the moment kind of thing. There were just too many things that I could do, making it nearly impossible to pick just one, because the next thing was always better than the first. I didn't have a death wish; I just wanted a piece of bliss, a dreamless night…to hear _him_.

As La Push came closer, the buildings started to become scarcer. I breathed a sigh, trying to muddle past my boredom and my racing thoughts just as a loud _ka-clunk_ rattled underneath the hood of my truck.

I cursed under my breath, and pulled into the breakdown lane as my truck hissed angrily, the rattling noise from under the hood never ceasing, the service light coming on, mocking me. Once my vehicle came to a stop, I grumbled to myself, wondering why this had to happen _now_, when I was so close from being able to hear him, to listen to his worried, yet furious voice that sent tiny shivers down my spine as I road recklessly with Jacob by my side. Hitting my head lightly on the steering wheel in frustration, I tossed my cell phone onto the passenger seat and popped the hood before climbing out of the truck.

White smoke was slowly billowing out from underneath the hood and I knew immediately that I was stuck. _It's okay, Bella_, I told myself as I placed my hands on the hood ditheringly, _just look at the engine and call Jacob. He'll fix your truck for you_.

I knew I should probably call Jacob first, since I really didn't really know much about engines in the first place, but I figured if it was something simple as low oil or no antifreeze or maybe even running out of gas, I could at least let Jacob know what had happened. I cracked open the engine only to be blasted in the face by a rush of smoke. I coughed, waving my hand hopelessly trying to push away the smog. I began to fiddle around with the dipstick, trying to check if I was low on oil, when I heard the sound of a car pulling up a few feet behind my truck. A velvet growl filled ears, echoing wonderfully through my mind. I clutched the side of the truck, slowly inserting the dipstick back in, my heart pounding at the marvelous sound of velvet. A door slammed and then I could hear the crunching of shoe against gravel as slow, leery footsteps made their way towards me.

"Do ya need any help, miss?"

I looked up to see a tall, burly man standing there. He was very tall and very big, reminding me a lot of Emmett, except for the shaggy graying beard that covered his large chin. On his head, he wore an orange hunting cap and over his great torso, he wore an old flannel shirt with overalls. I watched him, gazing at his leathery face, trying to size him up before speaking.

"Uh, yeah…I seemed to have broken down," I mumbled, stepping aside to let him take a look. The man trudged over to me and peered into the engine. He fiddled with a few things, thumbed over the crankshaft and chuckled a bit.

"What's a pretty lady like yerself, riding around in a great truck like this?" he asked, looking up at me out of the corner of his eye, raising one of his bushy eyebrows.

"Uh, a friend of mine gave it to me. My-my dad bought it off his dad."

"Ah." The man went back to looking for a bit before straightening back up. "Look's as if the engine seized without cause, there. Do yer have anyone ya can call?"

"Yeah, yeah I do. Just let me get my cell phone out of the cab…Thanks for stopping, it was awfully nice of you," I told him earnestly, turning away to get my cell from the truck. I heard the man chuckle as I pulled open the door, and the velvet growl rumbled through my head again, causing me to tense up as I reached for my phone.

"Ya know, pretty lady, you shouldn't always take help from strangers, there. Someone as pretty as yerself might get into a bit of trouble."

I froze, my hand inches away from my cell phone; every cell in my being burned with fear as something in the man's voice triggered intense apprehensiveness. The honey sweet voice screamed in my head. "Bella! Get in your truck and lock the door!"

My reaction time was horribly off; I could see the burly man to my left, smiling at me with an eerie smile that would haunt me for the rest of my life as I tried to crawl back into my truck, when a hand flew over my mouth, pulling me out of the cab and into something hard. I screamed, but it did no good, seeing as it was muffled and soundless. Something sharp pressed against my throat as hot breath breathed into my ear.

"Make any sound, any at all, and you die," the rough voice whispered, pulling me violently around the front of my truck, with its trunk still open. I struggled a bit, trying to hit him with my free hands, but he slapped them away, causing them to burn in reply. "You fight, sweetheart, it's gonna be a whole lot worst…" he whispered, hoisting me up off my feet, his arm wrapped tightly around my stomach. I kicked my legs relentlessly and something sharp sliced my neck. I gasped and fell limp in the man's arms, fear getting the better of me and watched as the burly man pulled open the sliding door to their black van.

The man threw me down forcefully on the floor of the van. No seats inhabited the back, just a metal floor, some empty bags of potato chips and soda cans, rope and an off white pillow case. The van smelled like smoke and alcohol, causing me to choke.

"Shh!" the man whispered, shaking me hard before grabbing me wrists pulling me towards him, so tying he could tie me hands tightly with the rope. _Why me, why me, why me?_ I wondered, tears burning my eyes as Edward's velvet voice told me to be calm and do what I was told. Uncontrollable thoughts zoomed around in my mind, so many thoughts it was hard to think just one alone. The man proceeded to tie the longer strand of rope that was attached to my hands underneath the seat so that I was hunched over and uncomfortable.

"Shut your eyes," he demanded, and I could hear the sound of tape ripping. My tears were irrepressible now, sobs rippled through my chest and upper back roughly as I tried to suppress them, wanting desperately to obey the man who held my life in his hands.

"P-p-please don't h-hurt me," I stammered weakly, my entire body shaking in fright as I obediently shut my eyelids. The man laughed softly, his callused fingers grazing my cheek, causing me to shudder uncontrollable.

"If you do what you're told, we won't harm a hair on your pretty head," he whispered insidiously. "What's your name?"

"I-Isabella Swan." Surprisingly, my voice came out calm, unrivetting to my ears.

"Ah," the man said, sounding mildly excited as he placed what I assumed to be tape over my eyelids. "The police chief's daughter…how fascinating…"

Tape was place over my mouth; I yearned to scream, but terror had seized my throat, choking me into a weeping silence. I felt useless…all there was left for me to do was cry. Why didn't I just call Jacob? I should have just stayed in the car, stayed put, and called for help. These men would have just driven on their way, without intent to stop if I hadn't been out side…

A sack of some sort was pulled over my head and tied around my neck. It was loose enough more me to be able to breath, but felt tight and unwanted around my neck. I sniffled as the van door slammed shut. The wait seemed forever until I knew for sure the men were back in the van, starting the van back to life.

"Let's get out of here, Roland," the man who had restrained me told the burly man. "Before Izzy's _daddy_ knows who took his daughter…"

Resentment burned towards the man's tone of voice. Taunting, teasing…and he had called me 'Izzy', a name I had hated since elementary school.

"Yeah, boss," the burly man named Roland said obediently, gunning the van quickly, knocking me on my side, causing me to grunt as a sharp pain rushed up my left side. The men laughed at me and I cried harder….Needing somebody to blame for this besides my own stupidity, I blamed Edward. If he were still here with me in Forks, I would most certainly not be in this predicament right now…

_Damn him for moving on with out me…_

***

_Later that day_

_6:05pm_

_Almost three hours missing_

_Charlie's POV_

I grabbed the phone and dialed Billy Black's phone number. On the third ring, the person I wished to speak to picked up.

"Hello?" Jacob asked, his voice jubilant and expecting.

"Hey, Jake, it's Charlie!" I said, sitting down at the kitchen table and fiddling with some leftovers I had pulled out for myself. "Say, I was wondering if Bella was going to come home for dinner or if she was going to stay up your way. I don't mind if she wants to stay for dinner up at your place, I'll just-"

"Uh, Charlie, Bella never came over today." Jacob's voice had changed now, from excited to apprehensive as easily as day and night.

"She didn't?" I was nervous too; it wasn't like Bella to change plans so quickly without telling anybody, especially when it involved Jacob. Those two were inseparable nowadays since that Cullen kid left.

"No, I thought she changed her mind. I found it kinda funny that she never called me though…she all right?" I could hear Billy ask Jake if everything was okay in the back ground. If Billy was able to physically see the worry in Jake's face, then I knew something was very wrong. _Where is Bella and why hasn't she come home yet? Is she hurt or in trouble?_ A knock at the door jolted me out of my thoughts and sent a nervous tingle down into the pit of my stomach.

"Just a second, Jake, there's someone at the door. I'll put you down." Without waiting for his reply, I place the phone down on the table, tossed aside the now, non-appetizing leftovers and preceded to the door. I opened it to find two of my men standing at my doorstep. If I didn't know how to keep my composure as a police officer, then as any parent would have in this situation, I would have been quite irrational.

"Brayley, O'Donnell," I said in grim greeting, nodding to them. O' Donnell, who was an older cop, looked over at the younger Brayley, pushing him forward. Brayley was new to our department and fresh out of the police academy.

"Good evening, Chief Swan. We were wondering if we could…come in?" Brayley asked, his voice calm, even. I staggered aside to let them in, butterflies feathering around in my stomach wildly. I swallowed hard, feeling as nauseated as I had been in October, when Bella had been lost in the woods. I followed my men in to the living room, offering them seats, not trying to rush them, but trying to maintain my personal calm.

"Well?" I asked once we settled ourselves in the living room.

"Sir. Have you seen your daughter at all this afternoon?" Brayley began, and I knew right away that something was very, very wrong.

"No-I saw her this morning before I went to the station. She was getting ready for school like she normally does grabbing some cereal and finishing up some Calculus homework."

"Would she have any reason not to come home? Or to _runaway_ or something like that?" O'Donnell cut in, giving Brayley a look as if to say, 'Come on boy, pick up the pace!'

"No!" I said defensively, wondering how in the world they would come to such a silly conclusion. Living in such a small town as this, it was a very rare occasion for us officers to be the bearer of bad news, but we were taught how to deliver it if need be. We, however, were not taught to _receive_ it! As a parent, I felt horrible, wanting to know what they had found that would point to Bella possibly running away, but as a cop I understood that this was just as hard for them as it was for me. "Look, I know Bella and she wouldn't do something like that. She's mature for her age and-she's been a little down for a while since her _boyfriend_ left…but she's been coming around pretty well. She just wouldn't up and run away!" I looked from O'Donnell to Brayley and sighed. "Please guys, don't do this to me. Just come out and say it! What did you find?"

"We found her truck down on route one-oh-one. Right before you enter La Push." Brayley said looking me square in the eye, his eyes pitying mine. "The hood was up, seems the engine had seized-"

"Is her truck still there?" I was making my way back towards the phone, grabbing my jacket.

"Yes sir, but-"

"No buts son. Take me to her truck." I brought the phone to my ear. "Jake-"

"I heard everything. We'll meet you there."

***

"So you are positive that she had no means to runaway?" O'Donnell asked me for the thousandth time. I snapped around from inspecting Bella's truck and glared at him, immediately feeling bad for my reaction.

"I am! I know my daughter! She would have called or…or something! She had no means to runaway!" I all but shouted. O'Donnell and I stared at each other menacingly for a brief moment before Brayley stepped in.

"Look, Chief, we both have kids-I have a two year old little girl, and I couldn't imagine myself to go through what you're going through right now. But you have to remain calm, and know that we're going to do everything we can to help find your daughter," Brayley said, his voice calm and even. I stared at him, suppressing the urge to hit him. How dare he come to the conclusion that Bella was gone? She had to be somewhere, _anywhere_, than not here in Forks.

"Charlie?" Jacob called from behind Bella's truck, his voice shocked, questioning-bothered. I pushed through my officers and followed Jake's voice, feeling nervous, uptight, sick…

Jacob was perched on the ground, flashlight in his hand, his face inches from the dirt. Billy sat by his side, looking grave and pensieve. Slowly, Jake looked up at me, his face perturbed and tense. I gulped as he crawled around the back side of Bella's truck, still staring hard at whatever he was looking at. It was so dark, the light of his flashlight made it nearly impossible for me to see what he was looking at. Jacob came around the front of the truck still staring at the ground, an unnatural horror brewing behind his warm eyes. He stared up at me and even in the black night, I could tell he was shaking, his eyes hard, cold…unbelievably sad.

"Bella got out of the truck to check her engine-someone in a heavy vehicle pulled up to help her. Someone else got out of the vehicle and stopped behind her…. She was standing here," Jake said pointing to the driver side, the door still wide open, the way Bella left it. Jake's voice was shaking in a way I had never heard before. It was unnatural for him to be so ashen faced. "Someone came up behind her here-you can see the dirt shift-there was a kind of scuffle up around the front of the truck. Then her footprints disappear-who ever stood behind her picked her up…" Jake's voice broke off slightly; he was unable to finish as he came back to where the van was parked. Tears painfully pricked my eyes as I watched Jake crumble…poor kid…

"Her footprints return right here," O'Donnell said, stopping by the heavy vehicle and staring at the ground, a gigantic spotlight flashlight illuminating the ground. I walked over, and saw, the indents of Bella's tiny feet among two other much larger footprints. My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach.

"I'm willing to bet that the vehicle that was parked here, was a van of some sort," O'Donnell said, and I could feel his eyes boring into the side of my head.

Silence waited, leering at us all; the only thing that broke the silence was Jake's uneven breathing. Billy, foreseeing a potential breakdown, got Jake back into the truck, and promised to call in the morning before driving back into La Push. I stared in quiet, staring at ground, wondering how I was going to tell Renée. And Phil. Surely they had entrusted me to keep _our_ daughter safe.

"Well, let's move boys. Let's file an Amber Alert, missing persons, something," I said gruffly, wiping away a stray tear. "I'll get Renée on the phone…"

"Sir, we can't do that just yet…" Brayley paused and I could hear the pain in his voice. I knew what he was going to say, a fit of rage ripped through my body."

"I know I can't be involved on this case! I know that! But we've got to move now if we want to find her!" _Alive_, I added unspoken.

"Charlie, it's not just that," O'Donnell said, clapping my shoulder roughly. I stared at him, speechless, understanding now as the blood rushed from my face. "We can't send out an Amber Alert…or file missing persons just yet. Isabella is eighteen sir. We have to wait at least twenty-four hours before doing so."

I stood, staring at him, anger ripping soundlessly through my chest. "I know my daughter!" I shouted, my voice breaking through the night and I knew that in La Push, they could probably hear me. "Please…I know she's not a runaway…I know she's-she's a victim…"

There was no use. As a man of duty, I knew that I would not be given the special treatment. We would be forced to wait at least twenty-four hours.

"Fine," I whispered. "I say she disappeared around three-thirty because she was obviously on her way to see Jacob. Can you meet me there?" I asked, my voice finally breaking, ripping.

"Yes." O'Donnell said softly, patting my back comfortingly.

"Alright," I whispered, grabbing my phone. "Please…I have to call my wife."

* * *

A/n: Alrighty, chapter one! The reason why Jake left the scene I hope, is obvious for those of you who have read New Moon. What do you think? Please read and review!!

Love,

Skye


	3. Chapter 2: Lost

Stolen

By: Skyela Rickman-Walters

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own any of the Twilight Saga. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. They only thing I own is the story plot and a few original characters I have created.

_A/n: This story takes place during New Moon, after Bella had her motorcycle accident and had to get seven stitches. She is on her way to hang out with Jacob._

Chapter 2: Lost

_February 2__nd__ 2006_

_11:58 a.m._

_Charlie's POV_

Renée arrived first thing in the morning after catching a redeye midnight flight with her new husband. I sat, watching her hold Phil's hand while my officer's searched our house, looking for any possibilities that Bella had run away or there had been some kind of abduction. All though I was convinced, and had told them many times that there was no way in hell Bella had ran away, O'Donnell wanted to narrow everything down as if this were someone else's daughter.

As though this was not _my_ Bella missing…

Renée looked sick as she sat on my couch, constantly twitching, her blue eyes wide and watery. I knew it was a mixture of fear for our daughter and the overwhelming awkwardness of being back in Forks, in our old house with Phil sitting right there next to her. My mind lingered over our conversation the previous night…

"Hello?" Renée's voice came over the phone, an edge to it as she waited for me to speak. Lately, everything we had talked about was Bella and how Bella was coping with what happened last fall.

"Renée," I said, my voice tight in my throat as I struggled to speak. I could picture her eyes widening with fright before shrinking back down again at how I must have sounded.

"Charlie, what is it?" she asked, pain evident in her words. "Is it Bella? What's wrong? Let me speak to her, Charlie-"

"I can't let you speak to her," I whispered, hurt by the reality of it all. "Renée, I don't know where Bella is." I couldn't breath; finally speaking the harsh truth of the situation hurt much worse than realizing it.

"Well, find her! Forks isn't that big of a place, Charlie, she can't have gone too far. You're a police officer for Christ sake!" Renée snapped, sounding irritated. I swallowed hard, feeling horrible…Yes I was a police officer, the chief to be exact, but there was nothing I could do to help…

"Renée, they aren't releasing it now, but something is very wrong," I said, putting Chief Swan on the phone now. I couldn't talk to her Renée as the father of our daughter anymore. It hurt to much. "They think Bella was kidnapped this afternoon. They found her truck and everything and Bella is no where to be found. They can't file a missing person's report because Bella is eighteen…" I was speaking very fast now, Chief Swan slowly dissipating from my demeanor. Taking a deep breath, I blinked back few tears that had been threatening to fall. "Please come, Renée…Bella needs you…_I_ need you…"

Silence. I waited, hoping that Renée hadn't fainted from the terrible news I had just given her. Time seemed to tick by slowly, minutes feeling like hours…and then-

"We're on our way." And she hung up the phone.

"Charlie?" Renée's soft voice brought me back to the present and I blinked back my memories of yesterday. Her blue eyes looked trouble as she clutched Phil's hand, and I felt a slight pang of jealousy towards him. "I thought-I thought you said she _didn't_ run away…. Why are they-why are they saying…?" She trailed off, unable to speak. Phil held her tighter and looked at me, wanting the answer as well.

"They're covering all their bases," I explained, twiddling my thumbs as I leaned forward in my arm chair. "They just want to cut out everything they don't specifically need to know. For instance, after they came up with the running away idea, they thought Bella might have been a victim of cyber dating-"

"And?" Renée's voice was as sharp as a knife, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"No," I answered affirmatively, shaking my head. "Bella was in _no_ state to be even looking into relationships. She cowered at watching romance movies or even reading that _Wuthering Heights_ book she loves so much. If anything, her person of interest would have been Jake, the kid she was going to visit yesterday when-" I stopped, unable to speak anymore, folding my hands over my face tiredly. Renée didn't question anymore either.

And so, the hours slowly ticked by, one by one, second by second. Billy and Jacob stopped over to sit with us while we waited for anything to come up. For the most part, it was quiet, except for the constant questions of, "What time is it?" or "Anyone want a drink?"

This was all my fault, I thought, cringing at the thought of it. If-if I had been able to push Bella to live with her mother, or even rejected Bella's idea of living here with me, she would have never met Cullen, he never would have _broke_ her, and maybe, she would have had a chance to get away from who ever took her…

I napped for seconds it seemed, but time never hurried up; it was as if time was torturing us, laughing at as we all sat, huddled in my living room, twitching in anticipation…

"Charlie?" Brayley stood at the archway to the living room, watching all of us for a moment. We all sat up, Renée and Phil swinging their heads around to get a better look at him, as he walked into the crowded living room and took the floor.

"The time is now three-thirty in the afternoon and everything is set in motion to file a missing person's report." His voice was calm, level, but there was pain hidden behind his façade.

"Have you found anything?" Phil asked, his voice full of concern. I watched him, raising an lazy eyebrow.

"Nothing that has led us to believe Isabella had any knowing this was going to happen. We believe she was kidnapped and we are still trying to uncover the motive behind it." Brayley looked at me for some sort of approval after his small speech, but I could only stare at him. _This was real_, I realized, and it hit me with the force of a three ton brick. _My Bella…my little girl…was _gone…

A soft hand grasped mine and I looked up from my dream-like state, trying to filter out the surreal from the reality. Renée smiled softly at me, a tear sliding down her face as she patted my hand. "It's going to be okay, Charlie," she whispered, her voice trembling as she fought to keep her emotions under control. "We're going to find her…"

***

_February 2nd 2006_

_5:58 p.m._

_Los Angeles, California_

_Edward's POV_

I sat in my dark room, staring at wall, emotionless. I hadn't moved for at least six hours and I wasn't planning on moving at any time in the near future. It hurt to move…for someone with out a soul, who was already clinically _dead_, I felt as if my death was coming again, slow, agonizing…torturing me until I screamed how sorry I was…how-how pathetic I was…

"Edward." Esme said my name from down stairs, but honestly, what was the use of moving at this point? Yes, I had only come back to visit them for a little while, because I was getting frustrated with tracking Victoria…I just needed sometime to think…time to brood…time to re-convince myself that leaving _her_ to be _free_ was the right choice-the selfless choice. I could hear the vague sounds of laughter and funny noises from Emmett's cartoons downstairs.

Suddenly, my mind tuned into something very strange as a picture of my sweet Bella flashed through my sister's mind; unusual though, because it was a still picture, as if it had been taken before, long before we had met. Other pictures flashed through my mind as well, ones of Bella as a young child, another of her with her mother, one of her with her father…a few of her with two other girls I had never seen before…Anger rippled through my body like a massive tidal wave and I growled, knowing Alice could hear me.

"Alice, you promised. Stay out of her future," I whispered into my knees as I pulled myself into the fetal position, trying to block out stupid Alice…

_Edward, get down here now, something is very wrong_, Alice thought shrilly. My head snapped up as I heard Alice whoosh by my door.

"Turn on the television!" she yelled, although she didn't have to. "Turn on the news, Emmett! Now!"

I was up and out of the room, down the stairs and beside the large tree plant in moments, watching Emmett flit through the stations one at a time. I tried to read Alice's thoughts, but right now, she was fuming with Emmett.

"_Oh, _give me _that_!" Alice swiped the remote from Emmett's hand effortlessly and changed the channel to the six o'clock news just as Emmett was about to retort.

"This just in," a female reporter with a very fake suntan and very blonde hair said in a dramatic voice, "a missing person's report has been filed and sent out across America today; an eighteen year old girl from Forks, Washington, allegedly disappeared yesterday afternoon while driving to a friend's house. Isabella Swan, a senior at Forks High School, was driving down to La Push beach to visit a family friend. Jim Savage has all the details, live from Forks."

A picture of Bella appeared on the screen, the exact same picture I had seen in Alice's vision. Dozens of pictures, all the pictures Alice had seen in her vision, played like a mini slide show. Dread filled my stomach as I realized that Alice really wasn't searching for Bella's future, but had only seen the news episode.

"Yes, Tiffany, this is certainly a tragedy that has struck the little town of Forks," Jim Savage said, and I realized Jim was standing in front of Bella's truck that was parked on the side of route one-oh-one. Yellow police tape was wrapped around the area and I could see police officers searching through the forest. If my heart was still beating, it most certainly would have been surging though my chest right about now. "Yesterday afternoon, around three-thirty in the afternoon, Isabella Swan was driving to visit a friend on the reservation, just five minutes away from where her truck broke down right here. Police suspect someone, an assailant, pulled up behind her truck, made it seem as if they were going to help her out and after gaining her trust, took her.

"As of right now there are no leads on this tragic case. The police of Forks have had to switch the roles around, due to the fact that police chief, Officer Charlie Swan cannot participate in the investigation because he is Isabella's father. If you have seen anything, or know of anything suspicious, please call the hot line number on the bottom of the screen. Isabella prefers the name Bella. She is five feet four inches tall and has brown hair and brown eyes. She is eighteen years old. The man who took her is being considered armed and dangerous. Back to you, Tiffany."

"Tomorrow morning at nine a.m. pacific time, her parents are holding a press conference…" The lady named Tiffany went on to her next topic of news, but the television was abruptly turned off. I stood shaking, trembling in anger…and possibly fear too, but I was unable to tell due to the wave of rage that was sweeping through my body, running through all my dried up veins where, if I was human, my blood should have been. I glanced around me to see my family, staring at me, their faces torn, hurt, angry…

"I thought she'd be safe," I mouthed. "I thought-I thought that-"

"It's okay, Edward," Esme said, suddenly at my side, wrapping her arm around my shoulder comfortingly. "Your heart was in the right place. You were only trying to protect her."

"I say we go back," Alice chimed in, her voice light and wispy-hopeful. I glared at her, causing her to roll her eyes in return. "Look, Edward-they have no leads as of right now. The road Bella was abducted on isn't the busiest road in the world, and I _can_ tell you right now that absolutely no cars drove by while she was being kidnapped. I saw it, just now while watching the news episode-Bella was recapping it in her head-I think if we could go back…we could get a scent, or I could focus really hard and try and locate where she is-"

"Alice, that would make us a little more…obvious, wouldn't it? I snapped at her. Alice put her hands on her hips delicately and pursed her lips, giving me a perusing look.

_Edward, we have to help one way or another. We owe her that much…It won't be obvious at all! We'll just have to play it out…_ Before I could think my thoughts, Alice saw them, and shook her head negatively. _We aren't going to get found out-I can see it._

I felt so guilty. Glumly I nodded and my family was up and off, packing their things quickly. I stood there, with nothing to pack. A hand touched my shoulder and I sighed.

"I don't know, Carlisle…What if we go back, find her, and people start to get suspicious-we'd have to leave, and I don't know if I can handle that again, leaving her…" I trailed off, shutting my eyes.

"Son, Alice has a plan. Don't worry about it-we will find Bella." Her name ripped open a hole deep in my chest, and I sucked open a deep breath, cringing at the phantom pain. Carlisle patted my back before walking away, leaving me to brood…

_Why'd I leave you?_

***

_February 2nd, 2006_

_9:47 p.m._

_Bella's POV_

We'd been driving for more than twenty-four hours at least-or at least it _felt_ like more than twenty-four hours. I'd began to last track of time and after a while, even listening to 'Mutt' and 'Jeff', the fearless navigators, grew tiresome. I slept little, partially from the nightmares that caused me to jerk awake and from being so uncomfortable. I was terrified, so terrified, I couldn't even think about where I was going, or where I would be tomorrow-all that mattered was _now_.

At some point, maybe a few hours ago, we had stopped at a motel I think. Mutt and Jeff went inside and left me sitting in the van for a long time. My stomach rumbled. Groaning, I tried to sit up properly but it did no good. There was just no comfortable position when you were tied up, pulled down to the ground like a dog…

The van door clicked; I froze, even stopped breathing as I waited for something, anything to happen. _Maybe somebody found me_! I thought, my heart soaring high above the clouds.

"You hungry, girlie?" a voice leered, grabbing the ropes and pulling me around to face him. My heart sank deep into my chest once more. I could smell something that smelt delicious, but I didn't trust these two enough to actually eat it. I could wait…I could _die_…The sack was pulled up so it touched my nostrils-it smelled horrible. I gulped and breathed raggedly, wanting nothing more than to just disappear…humiliation washed over me as heat rose to my face.

"If I take off this tape, are you gonna be quiet, girl?"

I nodded vigorously, wanting to breathe natural air-maybe I could scream and someone would hear me-

_Don't scream Bella_, Edward's smooth velvet voice scolded. My ragged breathing ceased as I clung to him, held on so tightly, it hurt. As the velvety ringing started to dissipate, I wanted to cry, because he was something from the past. Something that reminded me that I had people who cared for me, who were going to find me. Oh, what Charlie was doing right now? Or Renée? Or Phil? Or Jake? Where they looking for me? Had Alice Cullen had a vision of this horrible happening?

"If you scream, make one little peep, I'll slit your throat, girl," the man threatened, his greasy fingers grabbing at the tape and ripping it off my face. It took everything I had to keep from screaming. I gasped and bit my tongue so hard, I could taste some blood in my mouth afterward. The area around my mouth was burning in protest, but it was so good to breath in fresh air. I sat waiting for another piece of tape, but instead, my mouth was greeted by pizza. I choked, sputtered, as I gagged on the gooey cheese as pizza was rammed down my throat. I tried to back away, tried to breath, but I couldn't move-

"Shut up!" he hissed, smacking me in the face. "You wanna die girl?"

My cheek burned; I shook my head no, as I spit out the pizza, coughing as quietly as I could. I could smell beer on the man's breath, turning my stomach nauseously. "C-could you please-be a little gentler at least? I can't see…" I trailed off. It was hopeless anyway, asking stupid questions. They hadn't listened to one of my pleas or my cries for the whole damn ride.

A sigh. My body tensed, and though I couldn't see, I reflexively shut my eyes. Holding my breath captive in my lungs, I waited for the man to strike me.

A slicing sound; my hands fell in front of me. A slice of pizza was placed in my hands and I dumbly sat there holding the food. I longed to be able to see the man's face, to try to read what he was thinking, to see some sort of emotion run across his face.

"Eat," he commanded. I obeyed, bringing the food to my mouth, devouring it, eating as if I had not eaten in days. I was so hungry-I hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday morning-and it tasted so good! I gulped it down so quickly, I sat, feeling defeated when it was all gone. The man gave me a sip of something very sweet-some kind of soda- and began to tie my hand back up.

"Can I please-clean up?" I asked, feeling the man's sudden resentment. Patiently I sat as the man roughly wiped my face and wringed my hands with a napkin. He grabbed my hands again and tightly bound them together as I waited silently, trying to think of something to say.

"Thank you," I whispered softly. The man paused, sighing with a sound that sounded gloomy. "Why-" I stopped quickly, wondering if I should even continue. But I had to ask-I had to know. "Why me? Why did you have to take me? I have a family and friends and va-" Now I put my foot down. The _Cullens_-and I shuddered still to think of them-were no longer a part of my life now. No matter how much I thought of them finding me, and taking me home where I belonged, I knew that they would just go on with their everyday lives when the world found out I was missing. He didn't love me any more. _Edward_ didn't love me anymore…

"We was watching you for a while," the man explained quietly, his voice had a strange edge to it as if he was unsure if he was allowed to reveal this information. "Since you were young, but-"

"Hey!" The other man's voice boomed across the parking lot causing me to jump. "Bring in the beer!"

I heard the scuffing of metal cans against the floor of the van. A hand placed itself on my head. "If I don't put tape on yer mouth, you'll be quiet right?"

I nodded vigorously. His hand patted my shoulder. "I never wanted to do this-but I gots my own family to raise. Needs to get my money somehow…You understand?"

I nodded again, although I didn't understand. Why would you want to destroy somebody else's family to better yourself? As the van door slammed shut, the question brought me back to grade school, when I had been distraught for a whole week because a prissy fourth grader had had more than just a laugh at me. Renée had explained to me that some people had to make themselves feel better by making other people feel down right horrible. But why? What good did it do? I found myself still pondering…

All I wanted to do was go home…be safe….The tears started slowly again, but I kept my sobs muffled, trying to be true to the man. Although his reasoning was slightly twisted, I knew he felt sorry for me. He pitied me, and although I didn't want to be pitied, it was nice to know I wasn't the only one suffering. Slowly, carefully, I shifted my weight to lay down, hoping that maye I could get some sleep tonight.

***

Please read and review!

Love,

3Skye3


	4. Chapter 3: Bearing the Burden

Stolen

By: Skyela Rickman-Walters

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own any of the Twilight Saga. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. They only thing I own is the story plot and a few original characters I have created.

_A/n: This story takes place during New Moon, after Bella had her motorcycle accident and had to get seven stitches. She is on her way to hang out with Jacob._

Chapter 3: Bearing the Burden

_Bella's POV_

_February 4__rd__, 2006_

_Sometime in the very early morning hours_

It was obviously still dark as the van began to slow down as it turned down some road, or I assumed it was a road-it could have been a very long driveway. My heart thumped hard in my chest, so hard I was half surprised it hadn't popped out yet. I listened as the van creaked and moaned and to one of the men up in the front whisper what I thought to be directions.

"Okay, stop, stop, stop," a swift and smooth voice whispered as the van came to a sudden halt. It staggered, spilling onto the cold floor, my hands sprawled out in front of my body to protect my face.

"Girl," one of the men whispered in warning, and I was not sure which one it was. Over the past several hours, I had began to be able to differentiate simple differences between the two. The burly man, _Roland_, though rough and seemingly larger in stature, was, in a strange way, sweet. He was very sympathetic and was definitely the underdog in the relationship. The other man,_ Victor_, with his voice smooth and charismatic, was dangerous. I was convinced Victor was something evil, but I had never been given a good look at him.

The sliding door rolled open and I was yanked from the van, harshly falling against the pavement. "Get up," Victor demanded, grabbing me by my hair and yanking me skywards. I bit my lip to stifle my scream, but it barely did any use; I received a whack to the back of the head and a sharp pull of the hair. "Why'd you have to take off the tape, Roland? She'd be so much quieter…"

Roland was quiet. I followed his example as I was blindly led up the walkway, my breathing becoming more rapid as terror slowly rose to the surface as I realized this was it-this was my final destination. This was either the place were I would rot, or be put to a slow, but painful death.

A door creaked open from somewhere in front of me; I froze, waiting blindly for the worst to come, for someone, or something to strike me down-for what I didn't know-all I knew, all I understood, was my time was running out. Small beads of sweat beaded down my brow, but I was too frightened to wipe them away-I couldn't move, I didn't even dare to blink even though no one could see my eyes!

"Ah." A new voice sighed in delight. There were hands suddenly on my shoulders, and it was all the strength I could muster to keep from pulling away. "You've brought my new girl." What was I? A toy? A new set of hands placed themselves on my elbows, lifting me up a step.

"Yes," Victor said proudly as he patted my back; the way he touched me was wrong-it sent cold chills down my spine, and my entire body shouted silently in protest. "She is a beauty. We've been tailing her for a while-we would have had her to you sooner Vince, but she moved away and it took us a little while to relocate her. Thank goodness she came back over spring break last year or we never would have found her!"

"You've told me a lot about this one," the man called Vince purred in approval. There was a distinct rustling noise as something was being passed around. Money maybe? "She will be a wonderful addition to Lydia…"

"Just make sure you keep her well secluded," Victor paused momentarily, possibly for dramatic effect. "Isabella is the Chief of Police's daughter."

It happened then; the pillowcase, or whatever had been over my head had been pulled off. It was dark inside this house I was standing in. It smelt as any house should, looked as any house should. No lights were on, any candles lit-it was obviously the middle of the night. I blinked rapidly as I tried to obtain as much of my vision back as possible, yearning to catch a glimpse of my captors faces one last time.

Vince gasped, and I looked at him for the first time. His was tall with tan skin and curly graying brown hair that was making a home for itself on his chin. He had piercing blue eyes that frightened me immediately. His white smile was just as eerie. There was an intensity about him that reminded me vaguely of electricity, powerful and deadly.

"Oh, she's lovely," Vince whispered, his hands cupping my face, his fingers getting tangled in my loose curls. I stood, frozen, afraid to move, afraid to breathe. The way his hands moved over my face reminded me of someone else's icy grasp. "Thank you for your services, gentlemen. She is perfect."

I waited, listening to my captors begin to retreat. My breath caught in my throat. "Wait!" I wanted to cry out, but I couldn't-no sound could leave my lips. The door creaked shut and I was left alone with him, this man named Vince.

"From now on, you will be called Isabelle," Vince told me as his hand pressed into the small of my back, pushing me forward into the darkness. "You will forget everything from your old life-nobody cares enough to find you. If they did, they would have found you by now."

"My father _will_ find me," I retorted softly, shocked that I had even spoken. Before I could react, my body had done a complete one-eighty and I was facing Vince, close enough that if he wanted to, he could kiss me.

"He will search for you, Isabelle. But he will never find you-dead or alive." His hand twisted around my hair tauntingly, his breath hot on my cheeks. "Let me show you to your room, Izzy."

The nickname burned angrily though my very being as Vince led me towards a door at the end of the hall. Furious, I didn't even take the time to look at any of the pictures that decorated the walls. Vince opened the door and pushed me down the steps roughly. "I'll see you in the morning Isabelle. Lydia will fill you in on your chores."

_Who's Lydia_? I wondered as I slowly made my way down the stone steps, the musky cellar smell engulfing me. When I reached the bottom, I took in the cement walls, the dingy floor, the small, ratty bureau that sat against one of the far walls. Two mats lay on the floor side by side, with two sets of blankets upon them. _Two_?

"Hi," a small voice spoke from behind me. I jumped, spinning around, catching sight of a small blonde haired girl who had to be no older than fifteen. Her face, though vaguely familiar, was sweet and child-like, but her green eyes were those of an adult's. Her body shocked me; it was the body of somebody who was at least six months pregnant, possibly seven. I backed away from her instinctively. "My fake name is 'Lydia' but feel free to call me Olivia. That was the name my mother gave me."

I stared at her, her face seemingly familiar. She smiled softly, leaning against the cement walls, her hands rubbing her basketball of a stomach. "There, there," she whispered to her belly, her voice tender and loving. "It's alright." Olivia directed her attention back to me and smiled sadly this time. "Unfortunately, it's _not_ alright for us. We have to be up and ready to work in a few hours."

"We have to work?" I asked quietly, playing with my hands, suddenly afraid to look into her face.

"Work, earn our keep, please Vince and Tilly…" Olivia trailed off, and looked down at her bulging stomach.

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

Olivia grimaced. "I just turned fifteen. I've been here for almost three years. I was kidnapped when I was twelve while hanging out with my friends at the mall. What about you?"

She asked the question as if it was normal-it was almost as if she had asked, 'What are you in for?'

"I think I was kidnapped a few days ago-weeks ago maybe, I don't know…" I trailed off, looking around the small room, noticing there was no crib for Olivia's soon arriving child. "I'm eighteen, I'm a senior." _I've been depressed for months because the love of my life is a vampire and he took off because he isn't in love with me any more…_I looked at Olivia again. "Where is the baby crib?"

Olivia froze, her hand resting just above her navel. "It's upstairs-in the nursery. O-once the baby is born, she'll live up there. That's what I'm used for."

I started. "You're used for? What do you mean?" That was completely ludicrous. Olivia had just turned fifteen! And she had said that she had been here for three years-was this operation human trafficking?

Olivia nodded slowly, taking in my confusion and my horror, walked over to her mat, and sank slowly to the floor.

"Tilly can't have babies," Olivia explained. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "They took me three years ago, sort of as a surrogate child. I was only twelve then but-" She grimaced; in the soft moonlight that shined through the tiny window, I could see the pain that crossed her face. For a moment, I thought that she was crying and I stood there, unsure of how to approach Olivia. Finally and looked up at me, her face unexpressive but her eyes bright with fury. "God, Vince is a _nut_."

I nodded in silent understanding. She had reached the age of becoming a woman, and Vince, that _creep_, took advantage of her. How sick.

I watched her for a little longer, watching as she rubbed her belly in slow comforting circles. The panic was back again, setting itself nice and deep into the pit of my stomach. I felt sick-afraid that this was going to be my end. If only he had stayed-he could have protected me, made me safe…

"Please," Olivia said suddenly, causing me to jump. Her voice was soft, poignant. She pulled herself up off the ground with the slightest of ease and slowly ventured towards me. Her hands, slow and cautious, made their way towards my face, slowly wiping at my cheeks. "Don't cry…it'll be okay…"

At that moment, I could feel the moisture pooling up in my eyes, slowly leaking down my cheeks. I wanted so much to explain to her what I was feeling, the anger, the bitterness, the melancholy pain, but I didn't have to. I could tell by the look on her face, that she had once felt the same way. Perhaps, she still did feel that way sometimes. I couldn't be sure…

* * *

Renée's POV

February 4th, 2006

2:45 P.M.

We were getting ready for the press conference. I felt like I couldn't breathe-the air in my lungs was trapped, would be held hostage, like my child, my daughter. My _baby_…

The day before, some unexpected people came to help with our search: the Cullen's had returned. It was the first time I had actually seen Edward Cullen with my own eyes, and I could see why Bella had crashed so violently when they left. He was beautiful. I also could see that there was no way he had moved on his own will. His eyes burned with intensity, and whenever her precious name was mentioned, his body would practically writhe with unseen pain. Charlie wasn't too keen on allowing him into his house, as did Jacob and his father, but I wanted him there. He would help-he just had too.

Edward and his sister Alice spent most of their time in Bella's bedroom-a place where I could no longer bring myself to go. It was as if her floorboards were hot coals that would burn you the moment you touched them. My heart ached as I looked over her things, taking in her scent, touching her truck, knowing, or maybe just believing, that Bella was trying to get away. Who would do this, I thought angrily as I touched up my hair, trying to make myself look more presentable.

"Rainy?" Charlie's voice asked, calling me by my old nickname that my younger sister had used. The smallest of smiles crossed my lips, and it hurt physically and mentally. I looked up to see his tired face, watching me from across the room.

"I'm fine, Charlie. I'm just-I feel…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say. What else could I say? There were no words that I could use to show how I felt.

"I know…" Charlie whispered. He still stood by the door, rocking back and forth, as if he was trying to decide whether or not to comfort me. I was glad he didn't. I didn't want to be comforted-all I wanted was my daughter back, safe and sound.

"It's almost time, Renée," Phil's voice sounded from down the hall. He was suddenly at the doorway alongside Charlie. He looked at me, his eyes full of worry. I gave him a half-hearted smile. I stood up, ready to go onto Charlie's front lawn, ready to face the many cameras and reporters. Ready to plead for the safe return of my daughter. So far, there had been no leads, no suspects, no anything. It boggled my mind-thinking that nobody had seen anything. Not a trace, or a sound. Bella would have screamed, wouldn't she have? Would have fought, would have made enough ruckus to make some passersby stop and look?

We made our way into the living room. The tension was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. Jacob and his father, along with a few of his friends from the reservation, sat on one side of the living room, while Edward sat with his family on the other, staring at the Quileutes. It was as if a hard, staring contest had been going on-as if they were intensely angry with each other.

Charlie cleared his throat, but no one looked up. There stares continued, hauntingly, as if they had met before, in some other time. Edward's eyes flickered towards my face momentarily, before returning back to that of Jacob Black. Jacob twitched, his lips curling upward.

"You're on in two," a man said from our front door. Outside, people were chattering loudly. _This can't be real_, I thought, placing my hands over my ears, trying to block out the noise. Phil wrapped his arms around my shoulders and began to lead me to the door. Absentmindedly, I reached out and grasped Charlie's hand. His eyes were shocked, but he took my hand nonetheless.

"She's _our_ daughter," I whispered softly, holding his rough, callused hand tightly in mine.

Charlie nodded, looking a bit choked up, but he quickly brushed it off, just as Bella would have done if she were here.

Those words echoed in my mind like a curdling scream from a horrible nightmare. Invisible swords pierced my heart, my entire soul, as I tried to imagine where my Bella was, if she was hurt, if she was being treated well…if she was dea-

I stopped, stopped thinking, stopped _breathing_ momentarily, even though since I found out the devastating news, I hadn't been able to breathe properly since. It was a burden any mother couldn't come to bear. _And why_, I wondered as I followed my new husband and my ex husband out the door into the crowded front lawn that was filled with a sea of nasty reporters and crazed paparazzi, _why on Earth did I have to be the mother to carry that burden?_

* * *

_Bella's POV_

_February 4th, 2006_

_7:06 p.m._

I was tired. It had been a long day-full of cleaning the house from top to bottom, taking care of the Shuman's little boy Nicholas, getting taunted from a drunken Tilly on her arrival home from work and-

I shuddered when I vaguely thought about the last part. My body ached in places I wished it didn't. Pressing my knees together, I slowly sank to the floor and buried my head in my hands, dry sobbing softly. I had already cried to much-my tears, for once in my life, no longer came. It was suddenly cold, and I was reminded of Edward; this comforted me only little. It was like salt on an open wound in a way, healing little by little, but still scorching and painful.

"_Psst_!" somebody whispered shrilly from across the room just loud enough for me to hear it over the blaring television. I pulled my head from my arms like a snapping mouse trap and looked across the hall to see Olivia peeking her head from around the corner of the living room. She waved to me frantically, beckoning me over. To weak to move, I stared at her blearily, wondering what on earth was so important.

Olivia's shoulders sank with exasperation when I sat still. "You're gonna wanna see this!" she mouthed silently. Begrudgingly, I pushed myself forward and crawled over to where she crouched, feeling oddly foolish. Sneaking around like I was some kind of criminal…

"Listen!" Olivia whispered, pulling me gently on the shoulder into the living room. Vince and Tilly sat on the couch, eating their T.V. dinners, watching the news while Nicky played on the floor. He looked up at me and smiled goofily before going back to playing with his plush book. What a sweet, innocent little boy. He made me smile slightly before the news announcement made my neck shoot up like a sling shot.

"Good evening, I'm Derrick Short, here's a look at what's topping the news on Saturday, February fourth, Sarah Hartman is following breaking news for you out of Forks, Washington, where officers have launched an intense search for a missing girl." A picture of me-one of my senior pictures-appeared on the screen. "Eighteen year old Isabella Swan, commonly known as Bella was reported missing from her home on February first. She had been on her way to visit a friend after school when her vehicle broke down and she was taken via vehicle."

"Yes, Derrick, this certainly is a tragedy in our small town," Sarah Hartman appeared on the screen, in front of the old 'Welcome to Forks, Washington' sign. She had blonde hair and a nose that was much too big for her pretty face. "The teenager, Bella, was a normal high school student, getting ready to finish up the school year. But some local students say that Bella had a rough year, and some are wondering if it was too much for Isabella Swan."

"She was very depressed after her boyfriend moved away." Lauren appeared on the screen, a snobby smile on her lips as she tried, if for only a moment, to be a celebrity. "She was like, a shell. I think the stress of graduation got to be too much for her. The only way out was to skip town, start new."

"Bella wouldn't run away." Angela Weber appeared, her dark hair blowing in the wind. "She was getting better, going out more and talking more to her friends. She wasn't the kind of person to run away from something. She'd want to face the obstacles that were in front of her."

Compassion surged through me for Angela. She was a kind girl, a true friend. Lauren made me want to throw up. Sarah Hartman appeared once again, looking questionable. She now stood in front of the place where I had left my truck. Police tape had been put up, my truck still in place. The sky seemed as gray as it had been the day I had been taken. The trees swayed back and forth in the wind and the tall grass rippled through the fields. My heart throbbed, longing to go home, wanting to be back with my father or even my mother for that matter. I just wanted to go back to familiarity.

"This afternoon, Bella's parents held a press conference, asking for their daughter's safe return. The chief of police _and_ Bella's father, Charlie Swan, insists that his daughter was indeed kidnapped. The police of Forks, and those of surrounding cities of towns say that all the evidence that was found here, at this very spot, point to foul play."

"First, let me say, that I am very glad to see how much support Bella is receiving during this difficult time." My father's voice carried through the living room as if he was standing right next to me. I froze, staring at the his face, taking in his bloodshot eyes, his heavily tousled hair, the dark, purple and black circles that made his usually bright and cheerful eyes sink into their sockets with a sullen purpose. "I know that if she were here, she'd be happy. But of course, if she were here, this wouldn't be happening…" He looked down, blinking fast before looking back out towards the camera. "Bells, if you're out there, listening to this right now-we love you. We are doing everything we can to find you and bring you home. Just hang in there, sweetie…"

Charlie's chest heaved, as he took deep breaths. His eyes changed suddenly from sympathetic to angry; his brows furrowed angrily and his mouth was stern. Chief Swan had taken the stand. "And you, you who took my daughter…I want _you_ to know, that you disgust me, having the nerve to come into our lives, taking my daughter and disrupting our peace. Just know this: if it's the last thing I do, my Bella will have justice. I will find you, hunt you down like the dog you are, and you will rot in prison until I see fit. My-my daughter was the kindest, most considerate person in the world…and you had the gull to come in and ruin everything. Even if she comes come tomorrow, unscathed and unharmed-if you are still at large, I will keep searching for you until the day I die."

Phil stepped forward now, looking somber. He placed his hands on the podium and spoke loud and clearly into the microphone. "I just want my stepdaughter-my daughter-to make a safe and sound return. She is the closest thing I have to my own child, and Bella, you are perfect. I couldn't have asked for anything more." He paused to wipe his forearm across his eyes. I could see the tears running down his cheeks. "Just please-bring her home?" he whispered before backing up next to my father.

My mother approached the podium now, her blue eyes wide with some emotion I couldn't put my finger on. My hands gripped my legs tightly, my fingernails piercing my skin. Renée stared out into the unseen crowd with blankness. Her eyes tightened as they focused on something far, far in the distance and she took a deep breath.

"Do you know how beautiful Bella was when she was born? Or how when she cried as the doctors carried her away to clean her up, I called out her name and she stopped crying and craned her neck around as if she was searching for me? Or the way I felt when I held her for the first time, or her first day at school? Do you know that she was…the most important thing to me in my life? Bella was my rock, my-my best friend. I often called her my 'middle-aged child' because she had always been wise beyond her years and at times, it was as if she was raising me instead of me, raising her.

"When Bella made the decision to move here, it was to give me a start at a new life with my husband. She could see how sad I was when Phil way away and hated it. My Bella was compassionate, a fighter. She was secure in her thoughts, she was-my-my everything…" I bit my lip, trying to cradle in my sobs that wanted to break free as I watched my mother crumble on national television. Renée took a moment to regain her composure. As this happened the screen divided and on the right side, pictures of me flooded the screen. Pictures of my childhood, like pottery class with my mom, pictures of me and my old friends from Arizona, pictures of me fishing with my dad as an eleven year old…So many memories flooded my mind, I couldn't think. I could only sit and watch as my mother continued on.

"Please…bring her back to me-safe. Let her alone. She never hurt anyone, she never deserved this. Bella-if you can hear me right now, baby, I love you so much. And I will never, ever stop looking for you. I will never give up. This is every parent's worst nightmare, a nightmare you have even when you're awake! If-if you have a child, you know what I mean, even if that child is home and safe. Please-please help us bring our daughter back safe and sound-"

The television went black. Olivia began pushing me forward, urging me to move back out into the hall. It was obvious that we weren't supposed to hear the press conference. Vince and Tilly were probably listening in, to figure out how careful they had to be. Trying to be one step ahead. Knowing this made me feel worse, lost in a world where home was just a dream away…

"Keep the girls inside, Tilda," Vince told his wife as he finished his milk. He swallowed. "Especially Isabelle. Good thing those police have no leads. Victor Maloney and Roland Hussey are very good at what they do-I ought to tip them next time…"

Tilly huffed, pursing her lips. Olivia smacked my shoulder, wanting me to move out of the living room so I followed her, leaving their conversation behind me. I followed Olivia down the hall and up the stairs. For a very pregnant girl, she moved with ease, gracing crawling into the shadows. "Your parents are looking for you-they won't give up."

"Why'd you show me that?" I whispered, a new hole bursting open in my heart. My whole body was shaking, from sadness or anger I didn't know. At least I knew the names of my kidnappers now…

"I showed you that because you needed to see it-it'll help you survive. And it makes me hopeful, that when they find you, they'll find me too."

"You parents stopped looking for you? Why would they do that?" I wondered out loud.

Olivia rubbed her belly. "They stopped looking for me a long time ago-I was presumed dead. Besides-I don't want my mom to find me. She'd be awfully disappointed…"

I stared at her in disbelief. "You can't be serious! Olivia, this wasn't your fault-you are the victim here-"

"She'll be more disappointed in the fact that I couldn't fight for myself…and for my son."

At first, I thought she was talking about her enormous belly. I stood up, and as I did, a cry sounded from the living room. Worry replaced Olivia's sadness as she stood up quickly and peered over the railing.

Tilly was carrying Nick as he wailed. Her face was red and her eyes were bloodshot. "Oh, shut it, Nick," Tilly mumbled as she went into the kitchen. "Can't you hold your own piss, you piss bucket…"

"He's almost three…" Olivia's voice trembled, her eyes becoming watery. I looked at her, shock apparent in my eyes. She looked at me, biting her lip. "I-I got pregnant with him shortly after I came here. He doesn't know I'm his real mother…"

"Nicky is your son?" I whispered, unsure of what to say or how to comfort Olivia as her son cried. Her son who didn't know his own mother. I stared at her belly in outrage. "They're going to do the same to that one? Take your new baby away from you?"

"I guess so…but it isn't that bad, Bella. I get to see Nicholas everyday, I get to take care of him as if he were my own…"

"But he _is_ your own! We have to get out of here-this is just ridiculous. You're a minor for Christ sake!"

"NO!" Though her voice was just a whisper, it was said with such force that I stopped. Olivia trembled, tears spilling down her rosy cheeks. "If I leave-I might not see him again. We have to plan this out, Bella. We have to figure out how we are going to…get out of this. If I get rescued now, I might never see my son ever again! I may have one," and she gestured to her stomach as she spoke, "but I won't have my Nicky. He's been there for me through everything…"

Silence. Olivia stared at me, her eyes begging me to understand. Finally, I nodded in agreement. "So, how are we going to plan this? How long?"

"I don't know…and I'm sorry I don't know…"

***

Sorry for the wait, guys!!! I've been busy with work and school!! But please Read and Review!!! It will really mean a lot!!!

Love,

Skye


	5. Chapter 4: Never Say Never

Stolen

By: Skyela Rickman-Walters

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own any of the Twilight Saga. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. They only thing I own is the story plot and a few original characters I have created.

_A/n: This story takes place during New Moon, after Bella had her motorcycle accident and had to get seven stitches. She is on her way to hang out with Jacob._

Chapter 4: Never Say Never

_Bella's POV_

_?_

I wasn't sure of the date-I knew it had been at least a week since I had been taken from Forks, but whether or not it was a Thursday or a Monday I was not sure of. Time was told by the position of the sun or when Nicky was to be fed or when I went for one of my two bathroom breaks or when scraps of food was thrown down on the floor for me to eat like a worthless dog. I hadn't taken a shower since the morning my father patted my shoulder in goodbye, and I was starting to feel a little disgraced because of it. As I dried the dish in my hands, I looked over at Olivia, who looked clean and presentable.

"Do I get a shower too?" I asked her, placing the dish on the rack.

"They'll tell you when you get one," she answered softly, lost in the soapy bubbles.

Olivia was treated differently; she was having a baby-these monsters wanted the child healthy and strong. For one fleeting moment, my hands pressed my belly and I longed for a little creature to be inside me too.

I sighed and pushed back my hair is disgust. I hated answering to these people-I hated Vince and Tilly Shuman and Victor and maybe even that Roland guy for not releasing me when he had the chance at the hotel. I grabbed the towel and wrung it twice in my hands before turning away from the dishes.

"Where are you going?" Olivia asked, curiously turning around.

"I dunno," I mumbled angrily. I had to move, had to find something else to wear-these clothes had been on my body for nearly three days. I wanted new ones. I wasn't a slave, I wasn't a thing that you could just dress up one day and forget about the next. I was a person-Bella, not Isabelle, and I had feelings and dreams and a family who loved me…right?

There were still no leads on my case. No body knew anything-no one stepped forward. I began to really wonder if anyone would ever find me-or if Alice had seen something in her visions, and if she had, where the hell was she? Did Edward really hate me that much to leave me in this hole? Olivia kept telling me to give it more time. My story was still a hot topic on the news-every time Vince turned on the television, there my picture was, plastered on the screen. Every night, while the Shuman's watched the nightly news, I listened to my mother, father and step-dad plead for my safe return. I wanted so much to stick my head out the window and scream, "Here I am!" but no such luck. The windows were pad locked and there was a high tech security system throughout the house. Olivia had no idea how to disarm it and neither did I.

I stormed up the stairs towards the bathroom. I could hear Olivia waddling behind me.

"Bella! You can't go in there!" Olivia ordered.

I ignored her and grabbed the handled, attempting to twist it open-but the knob wouldn't turn. I wiggled it, getting frustrated by the second. I spun around to face Olivia who was finally by my side. "Why won't this door open?" I demanded angrily.

Olivia shrugged, biting her lip anxiously. "They-they lock it," she said. "They don't want us going in there. That's the only window that will open."

I was enraged. I pushed my legs together and crossed my arms across my chest. "I have to use the bathroom! What do I do?"

Today was the first day that Vince had left the house while Tilly was at work. He, of course, left Nicky with us for the afternoon, so he could go out to the bar with his many lady friends. There was no way the bathroom door was going to be unlocked until he or Tilly arrived home. And I really had to go.

Olivia bit her lip and swayed back and forth awkwardly. "Usually I just go…but I can get you a cup if you want-and then we can flush it down the si-"

"I'm not an animal!" I yelled, stomping my foot against the floorboards. "I have personal needs! I am not going to stand here and soil myself and I am not going to piss in a cup!"

"Then I don't know what to tell you!" Olivia cried back. "I-oh!" Her hands pressed against her belly in surprise as she keeled over a bit. "Oh!"

"What's wrong?" I said, feeling suddenly panicked. My bladder forgotten, my worries turned to Olivia and her unborn baby. "I thought you were only seven months along! Is it time?"

"I'm eight months today…" Olivia groaned, rubbing her belly again. She sighed and stood back up straight, hands still on her belly. "Must be one of those fake ones…I had those a lot with Nick." Olivia slowly eased herself down to the floor, rubbing her belly. "Stay in there, little one. You're not done cooking yet…" she whispered to her enormous belly.

"Well what do we do?" I asked nervously, putting a hand through my hair. "What happens if those contractions are real?" Would I have to deliver a baby? _Could_ I deliver a baby by _myself_?

"I'll tell Tilly tonight when she comes home," Olivia explained as she moved the palm of her hand in slow circles across her navel. "Then I'll probably get restrictions and then they'll send out for another girl to help you out-which is a good thing. If there are two newbies here, we have a better chance of getting out of here alive fast!"

"So that's the plan?" I asked, bouncing a little up and down as I tried to hold myself, my insides screaming in protest. "We wait for another girl?"

"For now it is," Olivia said softly.

I felt bad for Olivia. Had it been my fault that she had suffered her contractions? Had I stressed her out by yelling at her? Slowly and disgracefully, I let my muscles relax and allowed my urine to flow freely from my body. It was at that moment that I realized that I was no greater than Olivia. We were on the same low level now, slaves for our masters. Why should I find comfort in a bathroom when a very pregnant Olivia could not?

***

_Jacob's POV_

_February 16__th__, 2006_

_La Push Beach_

I walked the beach alone-it was the only way I could think clearly now, especially now with the bloodsucker back among us. I couldn't stand it when he pushed himself into our brains-that already happened enough when I was a wolf…

Sam said I changed along with the rest of them because of my great sadness due to Bella's disappearance and I couldn't agree more with him. It had been my all my fault that Bella was gone. If only I had offered to meet her at her place or maybe picked her up from school. Everyone kept telling me that it wasn't my fault, couldn't have been my fault but there was no other way around it in my mind. If it hadn't been for me, Bella would have been okay.

_No_, my other voice whispered through my head. _It's all thanks to the leech boy. If he hadn't left, then Bella wouldn't have attached herself to you! It's all Cullen's fault!_

I growled and shook my head in anger, shoving my hands into my pockets as I continued across the cold, windy beach, listening to the waves as they crashed along the sand.

"Jake! Jacob, wait up!"

I didn't wait; I continued to storm across the sand, thinking of Bella and only Bella. My greatest prayer was that she was alive and well. I wished with all my heart that she was with people who did care about her-people who had sought her ought for help. I sighed. Those wishes were stupid-I knew the truth the moment I saw the only evidence at the scene of the crime-my pack had known the truth the moment we investigated the crime scene ourselves. She had been stolen from us against her will. I shuddered bitterly as I thought about her horrified face as the assailants grabbed her from behind.

"Hey man, didn't you hear me calling you?" Quil asked, his legs coming to a quick stop as he walked in step with me. I lied, shaking my head as I walked, feeling the salty ocean spray on my face. "Jake, they're doing the best they can-I think Embry's close to finding what happened. That'll help us out a lot I think-we need all the noses and eyes we can get!"

My eyes shifted to his face. Quil's eyes were dark, needing sleep and comfort. I could tell how ragged he was just by the was holding his posture. I backed up a little bit, shaking my head. "I don't think I can a part of this," I whispered softly, continuing up the beach.

"Jake!" Quil's strong hand grabbed my shoulder and yanked me back. I stumbled, but quickly regained my balance. I gave Quil a glare and his hand released me instantly. He looked down to the ground, unsure of himself.

"I can't do this man," I whispered, brushing my hand through my damp hair. "It's-it's too much for me-I just can't…" My throat tightened up, so I swallowed hard, trying to push down the lump that had settled itself above my Adam's apple.

"I'm sorry Jake," Quil mumbled, shrugging his shoulders at me. I stared right on forward, past Quil and toward the endless ocean.

***

_Alice's POV_

_February 16__th__, 2006_

_Cullen's House_

"Alice-"

"_Edward_." My voice was final. I was tired-actually _tired_ of him asking me every five minutes if I saw something. I was trying, trying so hard to see Bella but everything was fuzzy and dark. I knew _why_ I couldn't see anything. I had told him earlier why it wasn't working. But Edward was just relentless.

"I don't get it," Edward grumbled, sulking into his seat moodily. I watched as Esme looked over him worriedly. "You _saw_ the news cast. You saw the van. Why can't you see where she is?"

"I'll explain it again," I snapped, shifting my hands to my hips and narrowing my eyes. Jasper's arms wrapped around my waist and a burst of calm waved through the troubled room. I took in a deep breath. "I can't see Bella because Bella doesn't know where she is. She doesn't know what state, town, county or providence. I keep getting pictures of the house, or what's happening, but it's not clear. Once Bella figure's out where she is, we'll get a pin point and _then_ the action will start."

Edward grumbled something inaudible to the six of us as he pulled himself off the couch and stormed up the stairs. A door slammed from up above, though we did not shudder. I gazed at Jasper with sad eyes.

Jasper shrugged. "I tried," he said softly, looking up to the ceiling. "But he's just so _angry_. It's hard to maneuver calm feelings whenever Edward's around.

"He's hurting," Carlisle said, taking Esme's hand in his. "I don't think there will be a way to help him until we know that Bella's alright."

"I'm sure she's alright," I persisted, but I couldn't help but hesitate. "I know she's alive. I just don't know what state she's in. And I know he knows that-he's probably reading our minds as we speak." Something creaked from upstairs, causing all our eyes to peer at the ceiling hopefully.

Edward came down the stairs, key ring swinging from his finger. He cast a glance at us as he swept towards the door. "I'm going out for a while," he announced, grabbing the door handle. "Don't hesitate to call."

"I wish there was something we could do," Emmett said thoughtfully as Edward slammed the door behind him. Rosalie gave a small nod and hugged him tightly. I sighed sadly and gave them a downcast look.

"Good things come to those who -" I stopped, as my focus went to some other place. My eyes bulged as horror seized my beatless heart.

"Alice?" I was barely away of Jasper shaking me.

***

_Bella's POV_

The warm shower felt warm and light against my skin. I hesitantly took the bar of soap from the stand and brushed it against my arm. It felt so wonderful to be finally clean.

I had the basement to myself for now. Olivia had been given the upstairs guest room so she would be more comfortable. I couldn't help but envy her a little bit, although I knew that when the baby came, she would go back to living like scum. I lifted my face into the pouring water, and pushed my hair away from my neck. I had to take advantage of this wonderful, thing. I had to-

I paused and listened intently to my surroundings. All was quiet outside the shower, but I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. My hand brushed my face and I softly began to hum a song that my mother used to sing to me when I was a little girl. It helped relax all my anxious feelings. I sighed.

The shower curtain pulled back; I yelped and my hand went instinctively to covering up my body.

"W-what are you doing?" I stammered, reaching out to pull the shower curtain back in front of me. Vince caught my arm and rammed me into his chest. His lips pressed firmly against my slack lips, so hard that it hurt. I swung my arm, punching his chest, his shoulders, trying to break free. But he might as well have been Jake or Edward. He was too strong-too much…

"No," I moaned, pushing away from him as I was lifted from the shower. I looked into those ruthless eyes, pleading with him to stop. I wasn't ready for this-not now. I barely knew him…what would my parents think of me? Of this horrible, horrible thing? "Please…I'll do anything…" Tears began to seep out of my eyes. _God, _please!

"Shh," he whispered as he pulled his shirt over his head and unclasped the buckle of his belt. "Just relax, baby…I won't hurt you…I could _never_ hurt you, Isabelle…"

I wriggled effortlessly, shouting a little as I tried to get away from Vince. Didn't this fall under hurting me? Wasn't doing something that I wasn't okay with hurting me? His hand fell over my lips and I did the only thing I could think of doing.

"_Bitch!_" Vince cursed as my teeth dug into his hand. His other hand slapped my face, punched and then grabbed a fist full of my hair so I jerked off the ground like a rag doll. I screamed loudly, releasing his hand as my head slammed into the hard, cold tile. My vision blurred-I was hardly aware of my legs being spread wide…

***

I couldn't move. I didn't deserve to live. What a disgrace I was, to Edward and to anyone who had ever loved me before. The tears wouldn't come anymore so I continued stroking the cold white tiles. My insides ached-my legs felt weird and burned out as if I had ran a thousand miles…I took in a deep shuddering breath and shut my eyes. The bathroom door creaked open and my entire body tensed immediately. I shivered, fearing that he was back for more.

But the voice that spoke wasn't his. "Oh, Bella," it said, and it rang through my head like an angel's. I didn't want to open my eyes, I couldn't face the savior's beautiful, yet worried gaze. What would my savior say? How would my savior heal my broken heart or soothe my battered body?

"Let's get you cleaned up…" the savior whispered, and I was completely aware of the soft hands that touched my swollen face. "Bella, open your eyes-it's okay." A pause. "You'll be okay."

My eyes opened and I saw my savior, my _angel_'_s_ bright green eyes stare down at me with a pitying gaze. Olivia handed me a towel which I slowly took from her hands. She helped me up into a sitting position and she wrapped me in her bathrobe. Mechanically I began to wipe away at myself, trying to clean up all the blood and filth that now and forever would inhabit my body.

"Bella, Bella," Olivia whispered, her hands on my shoulders. I stopped and looked up at her, my lower lip trembling again. Olivia's hand softly touched my face again. "It's okay…you'll be okay," she repeated, her voice full of reassurance. Her finger tips touched my good eyes and a small, timid smile touched her lips. "Just let it out," she said, pulling me into her arms and holding me like I was a broken baby doll in my childhood room. "Grieve now, because you won't be able to the next time this happens…"

_The next time this happens…_ Those words sent a chill up my spine that I would never forget. My shoulder began to heave and my tears began to swell behind my eyes.

"Don't let me go," I cried softly into Olivia's shoulder as I trembled violently. "Don't-don't leave me…"

"I'm right here," Olivia soothed softly as she played with my hand. "I'm not going to leave you right now…you're safe…"

Safe…but for how much longer?

My throat burned as the cold surrounded me. He, Edward, was with me now, unknowingly. But for the first time, I didn't want me to see me like this…I was empty and hollow now. A creature without a purpose.

I couldn't make sense of anything anymore. I bit my lip as I tried to force everything I was feeling back in. I couldn't break anymore-I needed to be the controlled girl I used to be…

"Bella…just cry…"

I whimpered and pulled Olivia in tighter. "Don't let me go…please don't let me go…"

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out guys. I been going through some interesting times, and I could seem to get this chapter going to where it should be. The song that actually inspired this chappie, is Never Say Never by the Fray. It's a great song, so you should listen to it while you read 

Please read and review, because your words are inspiration to me. Thank you all so much 

Love,

Skye


	6. Chapter 5: Defiance and Hope

Stolen

By: Skyela Rickman-Walters

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own any of the Twilight Saga. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. They only thing I own is the story plot and a few original characters I have created.

_A/n: This story takes place during New Moon, after Bella had her motorcycle accident and had to get seven stitches. She is on her way to hang out with Jacob._

Chapter 5: Defiance and Hope

_Renée's POV_

_February 28__th__, 2006_

_Forks Police Station_

"Renée we need to know facts."

I looked to Charlie before gazing back into the face of Detective Lyons. What more facts could they possibly need? The Cullen family was off the hook because of my sheer persistence and Charlie's belief that they had returned to help us. The police were looking at every situation, at every person Bella had talked to that day she seemingly vanished into thin air. They had even taken Charlie in for questioning at one point. Phil had been questioned for twenty-four hours just days ago, and even Jacob Black had been put into a juvenile detention hall for three whole days. And now, it was my turn. Although I hadn't seen Bella since September of last year, it was my turn to take a spin in the hot seat.

"I don't know…" I replied, trailing off as I lost myself into deep thoughts. What I would give to know one little piece of information about where my Bella was. And then…

"Well…" I said slowly, racking my brains as an old memory unleashed itself. Charlie's hand tightened on mine as I raised my eyes to Detective Lyons. "Back-back when we lived in Arizona, just before I met Phil, a girl went missing. She was twelve, three years younger than Bella was, but she lived just up the block from us. Her disappearance was just as sudden." I looked at Charlie. "She was just gone."

"Did this girl know Bella?" Detective Lyons began scribbling in her notepad wildly. My eyes widened a bit.

"Yes!" I paused a little as my heart accelerated inside my chest. "Yes, Bella used to babysit her!" I stared at Detective Lyons in disbelief as the shock of this realization began to set in. How could I have not remembered this? And how could this be relevant? "But…but that was three years ago…I don't think-"

"But there are a lot of coincidences between Bella's case and Olivia Bennett's case," Detective Lyons cut in, her blue eyes lighting up indefinitely.

"But…but how did you know that the girl's name was-"

"Mrs. Dwyer, I was the lead investigator for the disappearance of Olivia Bennett," Detective Lyons said, as she pulled open her file cabinet and thumbed through some old manila folders. "Olivia, although she was six years younger than Bella was when she was abducted, disappeared in midday while her mother went to the store. According to her friends they had just arrived home from the mall and her babysitter was supposed to be at the house waiting for her, but Mrs. Bennett called ahead to tell the babysitter not to come. Nothing was taken from the house besides the child, nothing had been moved or misplaced. It was as if she had simply vanished."

"Could there be a tie?" Charlie asked, looking at Detective Lyons with those hopeful brown eyes that mirrored Bella so much that I couldn't bear to look. "Could there be a connection between these two cases?"

Detective Lyons eyed Charlie quietly for a moment, as she folded her hands together complacently. She looked back to me, and I knew that the small connection between the girls would never be enough.

"Chief Swan," Detective Lyons began, staring at my ex husband as though trying to make him see the horrible details. I was pretty sure Charlie knew about abductions-he was the chief of police-but he was the parent, a victim by association. His views were completely biased. "Approximately two-thousand _hundred_ missing children reports are filed each day. So far, you and Renée have been able to supply us with the best key pieces of information of your child like height, weight, eye color and a bunch of recent photos…Given the fact that tomorrow will mark four weeks since Isabella's disappearance. No, I am not giving up," Detective Lyons said sternly as Charlie opened his mouth with furrowed eyebrows. "I'm only trying to show you how unrealistic it would be to piece together each abduction case. It's completely absurd. However, I do believe that it is odd that Olivia and Bella lived within a block of the other, they knew each other fairly well _and_ three years after Olivia had been abducted, Bella goes missing as well. Mrs. Dwyer, do you remember if there was anyone who seemed to be rather fond of Bella while she lived in Arizona?"

"Well, Bella was a likeable kid!" I said exasperatedly while Charlie and I exchanged a meaningful look. "Her teachers adored her, she had a few close friends, Mrs. Bennett thought she was wonderful with Olivia…The only suspect the police ever took in for questioning was Paulo, the Bennett's gardener. But he was released on lack of evidence to support that he did anything! I think Bella only mentioned him once, twice at the most."

"And this is where Olivia's case went wrong," Detective Lyons said softly, reaching out to grab my hand. "No suspects, no leads…it was as if Olivia Mae Bennett never existed."

"Maybe Paulo is the missing link!" Charlie said quickly, sounding so desperate I just wanted to reach out and hold him. He looked so tired, so empty inside…it broke my heart to think of how badly he was aching. "Yeah, maybe this Paulo had some kind of thing for Bella! Maybe-"

"Charlie," I shushed, patting his hand. "If Bella felt uncomfortable with Paulo, she would have told me or Mrs. Bennett. She-"

"Olivia was kidnapped on the one day that Bella didn't babysit. Maybe Paulo went there for Bella, realized she wasn't there, and took Olivia instead to avoid confrontation! It makes perfect sense!"

"Oh Charlie," I sighed, taking his hand in mine and holding it tightly. "Charlie you're just-just putting words together. Olivia was kidnapped three years ago. Why would Paulo wait for three years? Why would he travel all the way to Forks just to kidnap an eighteen year old girl when he knew where Bella lived in Arizona for years? It just doesn't make sense…"

But something in the back of my mind stirred. Maybe Charlie had a point. Maybe Paulo's whole intention was Bella when he took Olivia. Maybe he saw Bella last spring and followed her back to Forks. Maybe…

_Oh Rainy, you're losing it, _the voice inside my head whispered; I had to bit my tongue to hold back my tears. The voice-for years now-had always sounded like my Bella.

***

_Bella's POV_

_March 1__st__, 2006_

It had four weeks today. I knew that much. I heard Vince say something to Tilly before she left for work that sounded like, "Just a few more weeks and we won't have to hide…" I was pretty sure it had to do with me, with my disappearance. Every day I saw less and less of my face on the news unless Tilly watched Nancy Grace or Dateline NBC. Some days I just wanted to scream, to run outside and show the world that I was alive and that I was right here, just so people wouldn't give up hope. But with the doors locked and with the windows chained down, it was pretty much useless. The Shuman's were very careful and precise. They had thought out their plan of action over and over again.

I watched Olivia as she flicked through the channels of the television. Her quick fingers hit the channel button with precision and accuracy. Nicky clapped his hands as he looked up from his messy pile of blocks. Olivia smiled at him and finally landed on some wacky cartoon.

"I love this one," she mumbled, settling back into her bed. Nicky stood and ran to where the television sat, and watched the cartoon without sitting. I looked up as a character was squashed by a falling boulder.

"You remind me of someone I once knew," I said suddenly, pulling myself up onto the bed with Olivia.

"Really? Who?" Olivia asked.

I stared at her for a brief moment, taking in everything about her-the blond hair, the bright green eyes, her high cheekbones and her sweet nose…I had seen it from the very first moment I met her, but I was too afraid to really believe it. Maybe I didn't want to believe that she had been stuck here for three years, or maybe I wanted to think that she wasn't suffering anymore.

"Earth to Bella!" Olivia called, waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked. Olivia laughed a little bit and rested her chin in her palm. "Who do I remind you of, space cadet?"

"Your last name-it wouldn't happen to be…Bennett, would it?"

Olivia froze. Her eyes widened to their full extent and her jaw dropped in shock. She stared at me with incredulity, her eyes seeing but not fully believing. I patted her shoulder gently and gave her a smile.

"Its okay-I've thought so. You looked so familiar to me, I thought it was just because I saw you on the news. You've grown up so much!" I told her.

"How-how do I know you?" Olivia whispered, looking around the room wildly.

"Don't I look familiar to you?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "Don't you remember me?"

"I don't remember…a lot," Olivia admitted. "I repressed quite a bit. For instance, I can't remember if I was still at the mall when I was kidnapped or if I made it home. I think-well I just don't know…"

"I used to be your babysitter!" I exclaimed. "We used to do a lot together-baking cookies, taking walks in the park-don't you remember?"

"A little," Olivia admitted. She looked downcast as she racked her brain trying to fill the void. "I remember fighting with my mom-she wanted you to watch me, but I wanted to be a grown up and not need a babysitter anymore. I think that's what happened actually-I think that Mom promised me that I wouldn't have a babysitter when I came home from the mall or something like that…" she smiled sadly at me. "I'm sorry-it's hard to remember."

"I wish I didn't have to remember…" I muttered.

"Don't say that," Olivia scolded. She sighed softly and stretched. "You don't know what you have until it's gone."

Isn't that the truth? Life without my loved ones was almost unbearable. I didn't know how much I appreciated Charlie until he wasn't there anymore. I didn't know how much I would miss Renée and Phil until I arrived in rainy Forks and immediately missed mom's sunny personality and Phil's bright outlook. I didn't know how much I would miss Jake's warm laughter or how much it would hurt to even think of Ed-

That overwhelming need to keel over hit me like a freight train was I remembered the last time I saw him. I instinctively grabbed my stomach and longed for a sweet escape. My eyes clenched shut and I was amazed at the beautiful colors that dotted the backs of my eyelids…

"Bella-are you okay?" Olivia's worried voice shot threw me like an arrow. I opened my eyes to find myself curled up on the bed in a tight ball, holding my stomach as if all of my insides were spilling out over the ground.

"I'm fine." My voice was tight, clipped. I bit my lip and pulled myself into a sitting position. "It's just cramps-you know."

"Oh," Olivia said, sounding unsure. She patted my back soothingly and looked into my eyes. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah…" I slid off the bed and stared at the cream colored wall. I hadn't felt like that since my innocence and my dignity had been stripped from me. I shuddered as I remembered that night and the nights that followed after that…bile rose into my throat instinctively, but I forced it down with a strong swallow.

"I think I miss my mother the most."

I turned around; Olivia had swung her legs around the side of the bed, looking at me thoughtfully. Her face suddenly broke out into a smile and she tossed her blonde hair from her shoulders. "Yeah…_definitely_ Mom…I miss the smell of her hair…the way she used to tuck me in at night. God, I can remember telling her not to tuck me in-that only babies could be tucked in before bed. What I would give to feel her pull my quilt up to my chin just one last time again…" She stopped and gave me a questioning look. "What do you miss the most Bella?"

"I dunno…lots of things, I guess," I said shifting my weight to the other foot. With one glance at Olivia, I could tell my answer wasn't enough. I took a deep breath and continued. "I miss Charlie-my dad-and my mom's crazy emails…I miss my stepdad…my friends…my…" I trailed off, feeling overcome by that overwhelming feeling of pain again. I longed to feel the comforting cold; that was the only way I could think of him now. Through the days of watching the news, I had not once seen any of the Cullen's. I had seen Jake and his gigantic friends-but not one of _them_. Had I really hurt them so terribly? Did he not even care that I was missing? Had Alice-and I cringed as I thought of her-seen anything in her visions?

"Izzy!" Vince hollered from downstairs. I shuddered instinctively and looked at Olivia for support.

"Just go, Bella. It'll be easier for you if you just go."

My shoulders sagged and just as I turned for the door, it swung open. Obviously I hadn't moved fast enough.

"Why didn't you come?" Vince slurred, his fingers curling around the neck of my shirt. I could smell the bitter taste of alcohol on his breath; I held my breath as he dragged me closer.

"I need you," he groaned, dragging me towards the door. "I need you before the new girly comes to play…"

This was the first time I had seen him drunk. The way his hands clung to me startled me immensely. My breathing grew deeper as terror sank into my heart; with one look at Olivia's startled face, I knew I was going to be in trouble.

Vince slammed the door as we entered the hallway. Instantly my lips were pressed towards his, and I could feel his tongue cramming itself down my throat. I had never been kissed like this-never in my entire life. I couldn't let him take me-not when he was like this. Adrenaline surged through my body as panic set in. I began to struggle against Vince's strong arms, but try as I may, though in his drunken stupor, it was still no use.

Vince pulled away from me and smiled with hazy eyes. "What?" he crooned, "You don't want this? You don't want to feel me, Isabelle?"

Vince pulled me closer. I acted on impulse-I don't even know why I decided to fight back again. Vince hollered loudly, pulling me to the floor as my spit hit him square in the eye. Vince was angry too-he regained his strength and pulled me to my feet by the neck.

"You little…" he cussed me loudly. I couldn't breathe-all the air was gone and I was struggling with his tight hands that were wrapped around my neck.

"Please…"I choked, trying to take in some blessed air. "I-I'm sorry…"

He released me. I crumpled to the floor in a heap and tried to breathe normally. As I turned my face to look up into his cold eyes, his steel-toed boot hit with my face-

And my reality spiraled into darkness…

***

_Edward's POV_

_March 1__st__, 2006_

_The Meadow_

Even my special place caused me grief now. My guilt was endless-I couldn't run from it and it cornered me where ever I went. I sighed and plucked a sprig of grass from the wet ground. It crushed easily in my hands and I was reminded at how fragile anything that lived was.

I couldn't go home. There, I was annoyed easily as I wondered why Alice was reciting the Gettysburg Address backwards all the time now and how the rest of my family watched me sadly and yet bitterly at the same time. I knew that Alice knew something-something bad had happened to Bella. I begged her to tell me, but she kept assuring me that Bella was alright. If Bella was alright, then why, why was everyone so careful to control their thoughts around me? Maybe I was unsafe to be around me family. Maybe one thought about my Bella would send my entire being into an uproar…

Behind me, a branch creaked in the distance. I sat perfectly still; I didn't care what ever it was. If Bella was dead-I'd soon be dead too.

It was my entire fault anyway. If I hadn't decided that we leave, Bella would have been safe. I wouldn't have left her out of my sight for a minute. I wouldn't have let her hang around with those dirty mongrels that invaded the woods at night. I would have…

But it really came down to what I didn't do. I didn't protect her-I didn't keep her safe. I caused her so much pain when I left…I thought I had been doing the right thing, leaving her to let her live a normal human life. I never thought that anything bad would happen-I never thought…

_Oh its you_… a voice mumbled through my head. I rolled my eyes at the thought and turned to face the gigantic russet brown wolf. The wolf snorted indignantly and turned around to storm off in a sense.

"Wait," I called out, hoping that he wouldn't ignore me. Something clicked in my brain just then, and maybe I was just crazy to believe it.

The wolf froze but didn't turn. I could hear its breathing as it stood quietly, waiting for me to speak.

_Well…?_

"Listen dog, I know you're hurting just as much as I am," I began but was interrupted by a defiant snarl.

_Watch who you're calling dog, leech._

I took in a deep breath and held it, trying to remain calm. Ignoring his interjection, I continued anyway. "Maybe we should put aside our differences…Maybe for now, we should work together-fight for something we both love very much."

_If you loved her so much, then why did you leave her? _His voice cut threw me like a dull knife, rough and hard. _You don't know how much you hurt her-how you completely shattered her heart. She was like a shell without you. I've never seen anything so empty-and then I had her coming back, she was getting so much better. And now she's gone and you're back and if she comes back…I think it might kill her._

That stung worst than I thought it would. "I was doing what I thought was right!" I protested. "I was only trying to keep her safe-I never stopped loving her, not once. Without her, my night was the blackest black…it was a night with no moon."

Jacob was suddenly right next to me, scrutinizing my face with belligerent eyes. _Think again, bloodsucker. Next time you should just follow your stone cold heart._

I hissed; Jacob backed away from me carefully. I was to my feet in seconds, staring him down, the monster slipping out from within me. "I apologize for breaking her heart! And I apologize for breaking yours too! I know how much pain you're in, I know because I'm feeling it too! If it wasn't for me, she'd be right here, right now. If I had stayed with her, those…_crooks_ wouldn't have stolen her from us. It's my fault this happened…"

Jacob was silent. I looked at him angrily, only to see that he had transformed into a boy again, behind the brush of tree. When he emerged, some shorts covered his body, but the rain poured from the sky against his dark skin. He looked at me, pity in his eyes and slowly stepped toward me.

"I guess we have something in common," he said.

"_What_?" I snapped.

"We're blaming ourselves for losing the one we love."

***

_Bella's POV_

_?_

When I came to, I was chained to an old pipe in the basement. I groaned and tenderly touched my swollen cheek. It stung, but the pain wasn't the worst pain I had felt. I could hear talking from upstairs-

"From now on, your name will be Madelyn, girl," Tilly's voice squealed from above me. I winced slightly as the basement door opened and a girl's muffled sobs could be heard from above. "Forget everything you've ever know-because they've already forgotten about you! Nothing matters any more."

The door closed. Footsteps stumbled down the stairs and my heart wrenched at the girl's crying.

She was tall-at least a couple of inches taller than me. In the dim light, I could see a splatter of freckles across her pale cheeks and her light brown hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail. Pink pajamas covered her body and she seemed to be clutching the sleeves tightly in her hands.

The girl gasped upon seeing me; I must have looked like a mess, with a bruised face and dirty clothes. I would have stood up to greet her, the way Olivia did with me, but I was chained into a sitting position.

"Hi," I said sheepishly, watching the irrational girl with wary eyes.

The girl stared at me, chest heaving violently. In one terrified movement, her hands gripped her face. "Oh my God, this can't be happening to me!" she moaned into her hands as her knees gave out. She fell to the cement floor, and laid there, sobbing into the concrete.

My heart went out to her; I couldn't help but feel the need to cry a little bit too. I reached out to touch her hair but she pulled away from me, shaking her head slowly.

"Please," I whispered softly, wanting to help her the way Olivia had helped me. "It'll be okay-we'll be alright-"

"No we won't!" the girl sobbed, pulling on her hair in discomfort. "We will never be alright again! Don't you see? There is no hope!"

I recoiled, and hugged my knees. Well it certainly seemed that there was no more hope. But I couldn't give in-not now.

"We have to dig down deep to find it," I told her earnestly. "There is always hope-even when there is nothing left, there is hope…"

My words were drowned out by her tears. I sighed and leaned up against the heater, feeling the swell of water from behind my eyes.

_God damn it all_…

* * *

Thank you all so much for your kind words and wonderful reviews! I wrote this chapter for my reviewers especially! I can't thank you all enough for your continued support and love for this story! And for those of you who didn't review, please do. It only takes a few seconds and I would really appreciate it :)

Love always,

:)Skye(:


	7. Chapter 6: An Ordinary Day

Stolen

By: Skyela Rickman-Walters

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any of the Twilight Saga. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. They only thing I own is the story plot and a few original characters I have created.

_A/n: This story takes place during New Moon, after Bella had her motorcycle accident and had to get seven stitches. She is on her way to hang out with Jacob._

_A/n: This chapter and a few to follow, will completely revolve around Bella and what is happening to her. There may be little glimpses of some other characters, but for the most part this IS Bella's story. Thank you._

Chapter 6: An Ordinary Day

_Bella's POV_

_March 2nd 2006  
_

Once morning came and Tilly and Vince had left for the day, 'Madelyn' finally stopped crying. We stared at each other from across the basement, my eyes watchful and hesitant, hers fearful and watery. I couldn't help but feel for her. Her sobs sounded broken and empty; they reminded me of myself several months ago when he left. Something tugged at my heart as I remembered the cold forest floor on my back, but I pushed it away and looked into this girl's eyes.

They were blue and all seeing. They reminded me too much of the eyes I had gazed into since the moment of my birth. Those eyes had seen me through a lot; my first steps, my first words. They followed me on my first day of kindergarten and stared at me with such sadness as I boarded the plane to Forks last year. I had to fight back a sob as memories of my mother rushed forward, nearly crushing me from their intensity. I swallowed hard, pushed my fists into my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself. I decided that I would have to look above her eyes until I was ready for the swell of pain again.

"You're-you're that Swan girl," 'Madelyn' said suddenly. "The one who disappeared from Forks."

So I was known as 'that Swan girl' now. Huh. I tried to sit up a little bit better, but my arm was still handcuffed to the heater. Slumping back against the cool metal, I watched as 'Madelyn' inched towards me, slowly at first. She nervously wringed her hands together, waiting for me to speak.

"Yeah," I replied softly. "And it's Bella, please."

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. Her eyes widened as if she had just realized something important. "Oh." 'Madelyn' reached up to her hair and pulled out a bobby pin. She then inched towards me again and jabbed the pin up into the cuff. It snapped open and I was free.

"Thanks," I mumbled, rubbing my wrist. "Neat trick."

"My brother is a magician…he taught me how to do a couple things…"

There was an awkward silence between us as if someone had just realized a horrible truth about the other. I could tell Brendelyn was thinking that she'd probably never see her brother again. I redirected my attention towards the different shadows on the cement wall.

"My name-my _real_ name-well, its Brendelyn…" the girl whispered softly.

I looked up at Brendelyn in awe. _Well that's weird-our fake names kind of sound like our real names. Isabella, Isabelle. Brendelyn, Madelyn. Olivia, Lydia_…

"Do you know where we are?" I asked. I felt euphoric, as I became aware of the fact that where we were being held captive would no longer be a mystery to me.

Brendelyn's face screwed up as she thought. Her wrinkled nose reminded me of a rabbit's. "No, no I don't know. I was kinda hoping that, well…maybe _you_ knew where we are."

_Damn_, I thought. The excitement that was once inside me deflated almost instantly-as if it needed a moment to realize that Brendelyn was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry!" Brendelyn said at once, her voice sounding almost fearful at my change of expression. "I-I wish I _did_ know…I really do…"

"It's okay," I told her, standing up on my own two feet. My head throbbed as my blood pulsed through my body, but I suppressed the pain. "Do you remember anything?"

"Yeah!" Brendelyn said quickly, jolting up as if she had been touched by some unseen electric current. "I-I was asleep in my room when I was woken up by this awful scratching noise-as if something was being torn in two or something. I got out of bed, wandered down the hall and-" She clapped her hands together, causing me to jump in surprise. "And then something was pulled over my head. I didn't have time to scream."

"Did it take you long to get here? Where are you from?" I don't know why it felt like where she was from was important information. Maybe I could figure out where we were by how long it took Brendelyn to get here."

Brendelyn blew out a lot of air as she thought. I could tell she was mentally counting in her head, trying to decide how many hours it took to get here.

"Well, I'm from Flagstaff-"

"Arizona? Are we in Arizona?" I asked excitedly, my heart practically skipping a beat in my chest.

"Well, I don't think so…" Brendelyn sounded unsure. She tapped her chin with her finger thoughtfully. "It took hours to get here, maybe even days."

I deflated for the second time that morning. _Damnit again_.

"I'm sorry," Brendelyn apologized sadly, looking distraught. "I really wish I knew where we were, I really do!"

"Don't worry about it," I said in a somewhat emotionless voice. I gently pushed past her as I made my way towards the stairs. Brendelyn stayed rooted to where she stood. I placed my hands on my hips and cleared my throat. "Come on, Brendelyn. We've got work to do."

"Work?" Brendelyn looked puzzled, but she followed me any way.

And so, we began to clean bit by bit. I caught Brendelyn staring at my swollen face, but ignored her glances and her pushy eyes. Over the course of the morning, I learned that Brendelyn was sixteen, she played on her high school varsity basketball team and she danced. I chuckled a little bit and told her that I had taken dance lessons myself as a little girl, but didn't have the coordination of a ballerina.

"Did you fall?" she asked abruptly as I scrubbed the skin with the burning bleach. I turned to look at her only to find her staring at my face again. I sighed and looked at my reflection in the toaster. My cheek was about the size of a softball; black and blue discolored my pale skin and the hollow of my eye socket looked purple and swollen. I could tell that Brendelyn was slowly putting two and two together by my prolonged silence, but I didn't want to be the first to tell her what had happened. By the way she reacted last night when she had arrived, I was sure she'd be put into a panic once again.

"No." My voice was slow and withdrawn as I tried to draw attention away from my face. I didn't have to say anything else. I watched out of the corner of my good eye as Brendelyn swallowed hard and returned to staring at the floor, her hand clenched tightly around the scrub brush, slowly rotating in circles.

I bit my lip slowly went to polish Tilly's finest silverware. My footsteps were slow and sluggish as they dragged against the wood. I felt terrible having to introduce Brendelyn to everything this way. Olivia had done such a good job, keeping me calm and level headed. She was a natural, she was motherly and nurturing. I just sucked.

Something creaked behind me and I heard Brendelyn gasp. I spun around quickly, ready to hold my ground if need be. But there was no intruder, no Vince or Tilly. Not even sweet Nicky. Instead my eyes met Olivia's green ones and she knew instantly how I felt. I adverted my attention to the silverware as Olivia introduced herself to Brendelyn.

"You're _huge!_" Brendelyn's voice was loud with surprise. I winced awkwardly and held my breath as I wondered how Olivia would respond to Brendelyn's blunt remark.

"I _am_ eight months pregnant," she replied, nonchalantly as if Brendelyn had casually remarked about the weather.

"But-but you're like-" Brendelyn became two sheets paler than what she was originally as she stared at Olivia in disbelief. "You're-you're…oh my God…"

"I know I'm fifteen," Olivia said, placing her hands on Brendelyn's shoulders to brace her. "I've already had a baby though. See?" Olivia pointed to Nicky as he raced through the doorway. Brendelyn blanched.

"But-he's…" Her eyes rolled dangerously and her body swayed drunkenly. "Oh, I think I have to sit down…"

Olivia helped her to a chair and I went to get a glass of water. Brendelyn chugged the water and slammed the glass against the table. Instantly she began to massage her temples with her finger tips and mumbling incoherently. Olivia and I exchanged worried looks.

"I heard her when she came in last night," Olivia whispered out of the corner of her mouth. I nodded, my eyes still locked on the top of Brendelyn's head. "She's really upset, isn't she?"

I shot Olivia a look that said, 'Well _duh_!' and Olivia understood the facial expression. Olivia watched her with anxious eyes for a few more moments before looking back up to meet my apprehensive gaze.

"Do I really look _that_ fat?"

I shot Olivia a slightly irritated look-the kind I used to give _him_ when he was being unreasonable. A twinge of pain shot through the whole in my heart and he was almost instantly forgotten with a terrible pang.

"Livi, you're _eight months_ _pregnant_. What do you expect?" I snapped a little irritably. Olivia's shoulders sagged a little and I was instantly sorry for my short temper. I gave her an apologetic smile.

We continued to watch Brendelyn rock back and forth in the chair, hands now clenched tightly in front of her, lips moving as quickly as his used to. I shuddered again, pressing my hands into my stomach. In a few moments, I realized how different everyone handled things. Olivia tried to repress, I tried to live on while being too afraid to repress and Brendelyn…Brendelyn just panicked. I had never, in my life seen _anyone_ react to something in this manner. Something small and soft touched my leg and I looked down to see Nicky, looking up at me holding his stuffed bear under his arm. I patted his head gently and continued to watch Brendelyn melt down.

And then I realized something; I stared at Brendelyn's hands, clenched tightly together in front of her heart. Her eyes were shut so tightly, I could see creases where there should not of have been any at all and her lips-well, it was her lips that gave it away.

I had never been any good at reading lips-I guess I got that from my father too. I could remember numerous times when my mother would mouth to me little bits of information and I would just grin and nod to pretend as if I had heard her. But every now and then, I would get little phrases right just by watching the way the mouth moved. Whatever Brendelyn was mouthing, she was mouthing it over and over again, repeating every phrase in silent homage. My mouth dropped a little bit and looked to my side to stare at Olivia.

I nudged Olivia to get her attention and mouthed, "She's _praying_!"

Olivia's eyes widened and returned back to Brendelyn. Brendelyn's lips had stopped moving and she was now doing the sign of the cross; fingertips to her forehead, middle chest, left shoulder to her right. Her eyes reopened and she tediously watched Olivia and I again. I gave her a grim smile.

"Do you feel better?" I asked gently.

Brendelyn grimaced a little but reluctantly nodded. She sighed deeply and stood up, taking at look at her surrounding as she did. Olivia went on to explain her story and I went on to explain mine. Brendelyn listened sympathetically, nodding and _ohhing_ at all the right places."

"Well, I was just taken in the middle of the night, right out of my own home," she repeated to me and Olivia. I had heard her story before, but Olivia hadn't. "I-I don't even know _why_ someone would want me-I don't even know that Vince guy or his wife-whatever she is to him." Brendelyn shivered a bit and rubbed her shoulders. "I don't talk to strangers, I go to church on Sundays, I go straight home after basketball practice…"

"I didn't know anybody either," I shared. "I mean, Vic and Roland-I had no idea who they were! Never even met them before."

"They're Vince's hit men," Olivia went on to clarify as we exited the kitchen a few moments later with Nicky in tow. "Vince pays them to find girls that he'd like. It's like trading and buying and stuff."

"Sort of like human trafficking?" I asked, my brain stirring as I remembered something from history class. Why didn't I pay attention then?

"Yeah," Olivia said in a somewhat bright voice. She rubbed her belly and I saw that Brendelyn couldn't help but stare.

"So they strike at random or something?" I asked, trying to shift the conversation away from Olivia's growing belly. Olivia didn't seem to notice that Brendelyn was staring. Maybe she didn't care.

"Well I don't know about that," Olivia wondered out loud as she lowered herself into the recliner. "But I do know that they trade us-there have been quite a few girls to pass through here; some have stayed for weeks, others months. But no one has stayed as long as me. Probably because I've been the only one to get pregnant."

Brendelyn gave Olivia a quizzical look so Olivia went on to explain why the Shuman's were to keen on having children. I took a moment to look around the living room. I had been here for a month-a whole month and I had never actually taken in the security precautions the Shuman's had set up. The windows were locked, I knew, but the curtains had been pulled tightly in front of them. How easy it would be to peel them open and possibly see where we were. I stepped toward the blue curtains and reached out, slowly towards them, ready, yearning to see the outdoors for the first time in a month.

"Don't touch the curtain, Bella."

My hand was just inches away from my possible freedom. I turned around, hand still outstretched and saw Olivia and Brendelyn staring at me from across the living room. Olivia shook her head from side to side, her face looking a little startled.

"If I pull it back, we'll be able to see where we are!" I protested anxiously, my body trilling with unexpected joy. But the look on Olivia's face made my ecstatic emotions dissipate into the air.

"They have something equivalent to an electric fence hooked up through the walls," Olivia said solemnly. "Trust me, it nails you pretty damn hard."

My hand dropped quickly, my heart fluttering to my stomach. So they _had_ thought of everything. My mind suddenly fell on Nicky as I watched him play aimlessly with his toy sailboat. "What-has Nicky touched it?"

"Nick was taught at a young age never to go near the windows," Olivia said. "This whole house is wired and tapped and hooked up with all the latest security devices. But I hear that they're planning on putting an eight foot fence in the back yard so we can go outside once in a while."

"When?" I asked, my heart fluttering excitedly once again. "Maybe we can dig out or something-or pull a board loose or-"

"We'll have to plan it _very_ carefully." Olivia looked at the two of us with very serious eyes. Any childlike tendency she had, was gone forever, thanks to the Shuman's. I wondered for a brief moment if Olivia would ever act like a teenager when we escaped. "It'll help a lot with the two of you being here. If any neighbor gets any word they you two are over here, the cops will be here in seconds."

"Who's to say that I'm not going to be traded?" Brendelyn asked in a scared voice, looking around at Olivia and I. "Isn't it risky for both Bella and I to be here?"

"It's been done before," Olivia confirmed brightly. "You've just got to have a little bit of faith, Bren. Put your faith in that God guy that you were talking to earlier."

Brendelyn went a shade of pink before nodding in agreement.

***

Within a few hours, Tilly was home, hollering about how horrible her day had been. Tilly was a registered birth and labor nurse at the nearby hospital. I had strained to hear at exactly which hospital she was located at, but Tilly was good at being secretive. Like a herd of animals, Tilly lead us to the bathroom and checked out Olivia.

"Almost there," she said with a firm pat on Olivia's head.

Tilly had her days. Where every woman had their special time of the month for a week, Tilly seemed to have hers for weeks at a time. This week was good; she gave us all a good dinner before Vince came home. I shuddered as Vince pressed his lips to the side of my temple; I couldn't help but look away at Bren's startled stares.

Sometimes the Shuman's treated the three of us like daughters, asking us how our days were, inviting us to come up and watch a family movie, playing board games with us...I felt sometimes as if I was staying the night at a friend's house-perhaps I tried to imagine the Shuman's as friends to try and better the situation. At times, I could look at Vince and Tilly and see the good in them-the kindhearted people that they acted like. I often wondered why they put on such an act some days.

And then Vince would drink and Tilly would take her drugs. Some nights Tilly would be beaten until I thought she would bleed to death and other nights she would take out her anger on Bren and I, leaving Olivia alone for moments at a time. She would never hit Olivia, but the words that would fly out of her mouth when she went on a rampage were often very crude and hurtful. Some days Bren and I were chained downstairs for days at a time and then when we were brought up from the sewers like starving dogs, we were made to work while the family ate. Olivia always tried to save us food, but I assured her that she needed it more than we did.

We were made to keep diaries. I used well of mine, scrawling across the page with colorful words about how wonderful my stay was just so Vince would be happy with me-and possibly leave me alone for another night. I had taken some French in school, so on some pages, I would write how I truly felt about being held prisoner. I hated my life. I wanted so much to die some days, but I was too much of a fighter not to. I made a promise and I intended to keep it.

I began to count my good days by how many days it had been since Vince took me to his room. Whenever those horrible nights happened, it was like my soul would leave my body and my mind would take me to a happier time-a time when life was simple. A time when I was protected by the one I truly loved. The whole in my chest still hurt every now and then, but my sorrows were drowned out by my will to go _home_. Home was now a distant place-a place I knew that I had been before, but couldn't quite remember.

Pictures of Bren's face covered the news almost as much as mine did. I held her one night while she cried, listening to her father beg for her safe return. I don't think Bren would have been able to make it if she didn't have someone to lean on. Sure she believed in God, but she was convinced that she had sinned somehow and this was God's idea of punishment. I thought God was doing His best to keep her safe from harm's way. I was sure she would just let herself the week after she arrived. Vince took her then-and with her dignity gone, she crumpled the same way she had the night she arrived.

Thankfully for me, I got my period the same week Bren's innocence was snatched from her. I felt bad for her, since Vince wouldn't touch me, but I couldn't help but feel jubilant that there wasn't a creature living inside of me. I don't think I had ever been so happy to feel the cramps and back ache that came with my period. Olivia was put on bed rest a few days later when her contractions came back and she was told that she had dilated three centimeters. This was a good thing for Bren and I because when we were working, we didn't have to think about our families and our friends. We didn't have to think about much at all.

There were times when I thought about Edward (and I tucked my legs up into my chest every time I did to hide the pain). On those nights when the air was cool or the time I was sick with chills and a fever, I imagined Edward there, holding me tightly in his cold, stone arms. I always felt safe whenever I tried to remember what it was like when he was there; it was a different kind of safe then I had felt when I was with my mother, father or even Jacob. No, this safe was overly protective and cradled me when I thought I was too weak to go on. On the nights when I stayed in Vince's room, I went to a place deep inside my mind, to our meadow where we would lie among the wild flowers, staring into each other for what seemed like an eternity. Sometimes Jake would be there, keeping his distance of course, but still there with me…my very best friend.

About two weeks after Bren's arrival, I saw on the news that my family was holding a national candle light vigil. It made me feel good to know that they were trying to preserve me somehow, in someway. But I felt terrible as I snuck a glimpse at the screen only to see that Edward wasn't there. I thought I had seen a glimpse of the back of Alice's head or heard Emmett's booming laughter, but I could have imagined it. In fact, my Jacob was there either. I saw Billy Black, wheelchair and candles in hand, but Jacob was missing. Had he given up on me? Had he decided that I was lying dead somewhere in a lake or a local pond? I longed for the good old days…I longed for home.

But that was the past. Everything that I had been terrified to forget seemed to be slowly forgotten as the days grew longer and the nights grew shorter. My life was being a slave now. My only friends and saviors were Olivia and Bren. They had become my family. But sometimes I felt that our few happy times together were slowly coming to a close.

* * *

Please, please PLEASE read and review guys! I love to read your feedback and your voice encourage me and always put a smile on my face. Also, I put up a myspace for those of you who want to maybe get the inside scoop on this Trilogy. Please give me an add!

All my love,

Skye


	8. Chapter 7: Born to Us

Stolen

By: Skyela Rickman-Walters

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any of the Twilight Saga. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. They only thing I own is the story plot and a few original characters I have created.

_A/n: This story takes place during New Moon, after Bella had her motorcycle accident and had to get seven stitches. She is on her way to hang out with Jacob._

_A/n: This chapter and a few to follow will completely revolve around Bella and what is happening to her. There may be little glimpses of some other characters, but for the most part this IS Bella's story. Thank you._

Chapter 7: Born to Us

_Some old hotel room,_

_Seattle, Washington_

The sky was dark. A storm was building in the distance-I could feel the change in the air, by the intensity of the wind…

I wondered for a moment how my family was doing. How Tilly was holding up as she took care of the surrogate who carried inside her our child. Lydia was a vessel of love. That was clear from the moment she was brought to me. But she was not the one I was intent of receiving. She was not the one I had seen in Paulo's pictures. She was not the ivory skinned girl that had smiled so beautifully, who's chocolate brown eyes had shown me real warmth…I had relished over the thought of us living together for years…

I frowned in deep thought, wondering how I could please her, how I could help ease my pretty girl's pain. She missed her family-but how could I tell her that they didn't want her? How could I explain to her that _I_ was her family now? I wanted to build a life together, with her and only her. I had given Tilly what she wanted-now I could finally get what I desired. But how on earth would I get rid of that slut?

_Well, you could smother her-serve her right for smothering you for all these years_. The voice-my oldest friend-was right. Matilda was a smothering, over doting, sensitive wench. I smiled as a drop of rain hit the window, imagining Tilly as she squirmed around underneath me, screaming through the cotton as her lungs failed to give her good air…watched the blood begin to ooze from the orifices of her face…I shivered with glee. What a rush. If imagining it felt wondrous, then how would it feel when she was gone from my life for good?

A knock at the door shifted my imagination to reality. I smoothed back my hair and breathed a little bit into my hand to check my breath. I stepped quickly to the door and pulled it open.

"You're late," I accused in a light voice, wary as this dangerous girl looked me up and down like I was incredulous. I moved aside, allowing her entry, but she stood underneath the small canopy as the rain came pelting down, cold and wet.

"I have my reasons," she said, her high voice ringing like poisonous honey. I stood back and marveled at her beautiful, icy complexion. High cheekbones, full purposeful lips, pointed chin…. Her lithe limbs hung daintily from her body, reminding me faintly of a lazy willow. She was unearthly and otherworldly beautiful-maybe a bit more charming than my pretty Isabelle. A mischievous smile graced her pale face as she shook the rain out from her wild, red curls.

I glanced down at the floor, avoiding her cat-like eyes. There was something about those eyes that frightened me; maybe it was because sometimes they were as black as night, the color of my favorite coffee and their fierceness sent tremors down my spine. Other times they were tinted with the color of blood. That was when they were most eerie-when I felt as if it wasn't right to look, as if I was looking death in the face.

I shut the door behind her and straightened out my sleeves nervously. Despite her charming aura, I always felt nervous around her. I couldn't help but fidget in her presence. She looked around the hotel room, as if looking for something she couldn't touch. Her eyes darted back to me and I looked down at the floorboards.

"I smell her, but where is she?"

_She can smell _her_? How…?_

"She's-she's at my house," I answered quickly, careful not to stray on my confused thoughts. If I had learned _anything_ at all about this woman, it was to never go off topic and always answer the questions she asked. Otherwise, there would be trouble.

Her nostrils flared with agitation. I winced inwardly. _She didn't tell you to bring the girl,_ my old friend whispered encouragingly. _You did exactly what she asked you to do!_

"I-I did exactly what you told me to do!" I repeated him quickly. I could tell her red hot temper was rising fast; all the muscles in her body had gone rigid. Her crazy eyes had turned into snakelike slits, flashing with some unseen fury deep within her. Maybe she was a serial killer? I took in the sight of her once more and subtly shook my head. No, she was something more than me or any human. But what?

She sighed and crossed her arms across her chest, thinking about what I had told her. The anger slowly melted away from her crimson eyes. I breathed a low sigh of relief, careful not to stare.

"Vincent, you are so…" she trailed off thoughtfully, gazing into my face. I concentrated on her forehead, not looking into those eyes…My stomach was on fire. "_Naïve_."

I was still as stone. Afraid to move, I bowed my head and stared at the bedpost. She was standing right in front of me now, her sweet, forest scent empowering my lungs, willing me to take deep breaths. How could anyone be like this? How could any human charm people the way she held me captive like a firefly in a jar? An ice cold hand ran down my cheek and I shivered, but did not pull away from its frostiness.

"You answer was correct, Vince," she purred, nuzzling my face. I shut my eyes briefly before looking back into the crimson red. Her pink lips kissed my ear; I groaned. "You will only bring her when I say so." Something ripped loudly and I was amazed to see my white button up shirt lying on the ground, torn in half…How could anyone be that strong?

"Victoria…?" I found myself unable to think. My brain was swimming in a sea of cold and the waves were pulling me further and further away from the surface. In my mind's eye, I could see Isabelle through my memories…My hands were at her waist, pulling down her clothing while she just stood there, motionless, face void of any emotion. At least she had gotten over the screaming and the crying…the struggling…I hated her when she struggled. Is it possible to hate the one you love so much?

"Shhh…" Victoria whispered as she lowered my body to the bed, her cold skin like soft snow against my chest. "Don't be frightened Vincent. You'll understand why I am the way I am…one day. But not tonight." Her smile became frightening, her eyes dancing with glee. "Tonight, I want you-mortal and weak…"

I sighed as she began to kiss me. I knew she wasn't normal…Victoria was something out of this world…but why was she concerned with my Isabelle? Why was it so important that she have her when she told me to bring her?

Victoria's hands gently gripped the sides my head with such poise and carefulness that I had to admire her soft side. Was she afraid that she might be able to snap my head off like a bottle cap? I chuckled inwardly at the thought. Victoria couldn't do that-no one could do _that_.

***

_Bella's POV_

_?_

_We were happy. La Push beach had never looked so beautiful. Especially with both Edward and Jacob there with me. The gulls flew high above us and the waves crashed with brilliant force against the sandy shore. The sky had completely opened up above me and the sun was shining down on us. Edward's sparkle reflected off Jacob's skin, but no one really seemed to take notice that Edward was any different than the rest of us. _

_Somewhere behind the three of us were my mother and my father and of course Phil. It felt good to be somewhere familiar-somewhere I belonged. I found myself rambling at some points, but I didn't care; my voice was _important._ I was important_. _I was laughing but I don't know what about or even why... _

_My dream changed-I was flying, held protectively on Edward's back as we ran to our meadow. My wind was blowing wildly through my hair as my arms wrapped tighter around his neck instinctively. To my right, a large dog-a wolf possibly- ran beside us. I remembered this creature from a dream from long ago, decade's maybe. But it didn't matter. What mattered was I was safe and where I belonged. _

_My dream changed again-this time I was with Charlie and Renée and Phil were visiting from Jacksonville. We were sitting around the table for dinner, laughing, sharing jokes and old stories. I don't think that I had ever felt so happy when I was surrounded by both my mother and father, and even Phil. Usually the tension between Charlie and Renée was so thick you could cut it with a knife and I couldn't help but feel strange around Charlie as well. That tension didn't exist right now-the only thing that seemed real was their love for me. Phil patted me on the shoulder and Renée touched my hair like she used to when I was young. Charlie took my hand in his and held it tightly, the way he used to when I was little…_

_And then I was five years old again and I was learning how to ride a bike. I clutched the handle bars tightly and looked up my father anxiously as my helmet slipped in front of my eyes._

"_Okay Bells," he said, shifting my helmet upwards and coming around behind me, tucking his hand underneath the seat of the bike. "Just keep pedaling and tell me when to let go-but only if you feel comfortable. Got it?"_

"_Okay Daddy," I replied, my voice wavering a little in uncertainty. I lifted my feet off the ground and placed them on their respected pedals. The bike didn't quake; Daddy wouldn't let it._

"_Alright, pumpkin, start pedaling!" _

_My legs began to move, up and down, up and down as I moved the pedals slowly. The handle bars shook a little but I steadied them and kept going straight. The wind breezed through my hair like a gentle caress. I smiled._

"_Pedal! Keep pedaling Bella!"_

_My little legs pedaled harder and harder. But Daddy never took his hands away from me-not even for a minute. We went like this down the street a little bit and the people that rode by only watched curiously. When we got to the end of Daddy's road, I cried, "Daddy, let go!"_

"_You sure, Bells? Are you ready?"_

"_Daddy." I said a little impatiently, however I could hear his firm chuckle under his breath. "I said let go!"_

_And I was free. Free like a bird, flying away into the sky. How I wished I could be a bird so I too, could fly away to some place safe… _

But my dreams could only last for so long. Once morning came, I was up with the sun and my dreaming was put on hold for a little while. Its funny how before I used to dread going to sleep and now it was the only time I was truly ever happy.

It was April now-Olivia was nearly ready to pop. Vince had disappeared for the last couple of days, so I was calm during the days, but when Tilly the Grouch came home, I wanted to just shrivel up in a tight ball and call it quits. It made me angry, watching Tilly treat Olivia the way she did. It wasn't Olivia's fault that she couldn't have children. It wasn't Tilly's fault either. The only one they could blame was their creator. He seemed to be at fault for everything these days…

On the ninth of April, Olivia's contractions became much more potent and strong. I watched as Tilly practically came skipping out of the room, clapping her hands together like a schoolgirl while Olivia lay, hunched over and screaming at the top of her lungs. _Wasn't Nicky enough_? I wondered, as I opened the door to Olivia's room. _Wasn't Nicky perfect_?

Bren covered Olivia's forehead with a wet cloth and whispered words of encouragement to her while she moaned and attempted to sit up.

"It wasn't this bad before!" Olivia grunted, clenching her eyes tightly, reminding me mentally of someone shitting razor blades.

"It'll be all right," Bren soothed again, this time rubbing Olivia's back in slow comforting circles.

I shook my head. Thank God that Tilly was a labor and birthing nurse...although sometimes I truly to wonder otherwise...

At some point the next morning, Olivia stopped dilating at six and a half centimeters. With her water already broken, there was nothing more Tilly could do except give Olivia some Pitocin to help speed up the labor a bit. As she left the room to get the IV bag, I heard her mutter something about calling work to let them know the baby was coming…I rolled my eyes as the door snapped shut.

"I can't believe she gets away with everything that she does," I said in a loud whisper to the girls. "I mean, they actually bought Tilly being pregnant in the first place with that…baby bump pillow thing that she wears under her smocks and stuff. What I would _really_ like to know is how in the hell does she get all of the drugs and stuff…"

"I bet she steals them," Bren piped in, pressing the cold cloth to Olivia's face again. Olivia shuddered and reached for my hand, which I gave without question. I almost regretted it though, since I was quite sure she had broken something in my hand after the contraction passed, but I knew that Olivia would have done it willingly for me.

"Well she obviously…ouch…steals them," I said, biting my lip to hide the sharp pain that was spreading through my hand. "I want to know how she doesn't get caught."

"I don't know about you two," Olivia grunted, squeezing her eyes shut tightly as she tried to take calming breaths, "but I'm…_super_ happy that she steals the drugs. This hurts already as it is!"

I opened my mouth to say something else, but Tilly swung open the door, IV drip in one hand and a syringe in the other. With a swift shove, I nearly toppled over as Tilly barreled through like a cow in a cattle charge.

"Watch it!" she snapped dangerously as I pulled myself back to my feet. Running a disgruntled hand through her hair, Tilly reached down, grabbed Olivia's arm and jabbed the IV into place. Olivia hissed a little, but it seemed like the pain the needle caused was nothing compared to the contractions.

"We'll see how that goes," Tilly told her sharply as she adjusted the drip bag. "Hopefully it'll speed up the process." She looked over to where I stood and then her eyes swiveled back to Bren. "You two best go on with your chores. Everything will be fine now. Get!"

But everything wasn't _fine_. Yes, the medicine sped up the labor. Yes, Olivia's contractions got closer together. But somewhere in midday, Bren and I were summoned to Olivia's room once again.

Bren swung open the door to find Tilly hooking up her monitor to her ultrasound machine. Olivia didn't look well-her pale skin was plastered with sweaty hair and tears. Her eyelids were an eerie purple color and her lips were almost white. She looked at Bren and I as we entered the room and gave us both a very tired smile.

"What's wrong?" I demanded. The way Olivia looked scared me. I had seen birthing tapes at school. None of the pregnant woman looked the way she did. Olivia looked as if she was on death's doorstep. I could tell by her belly that the baby had dropped, so maybe she was just tired from staying up all night before. But something in my gut told me it wasn't so.

"She's ready to push," Tilly announced as she squeezed some of the gel on Olivia's stomach.

"But-but I can't." Olivia's voice sounded hoarse from screaming. I couldn't help but frown at her. Something was wrong-and Olivia knew it. I could tell.

"Liv, what is it?" Bren asked, sounding worried. A scream broke the silence.

Tilly tutted and shot out of the room again. Nicky was crying. We both stared at Olivia in shock, waiting for her to continue.

"It-it doesn't feel right when I push," she murmured softly. I placed the cold cloth on her forehead, wiping away the moisture from her face. Olivia groaned softly and placed her hands on her belly gently. "_Everything_ about this pregnancy is different. With Nicky, it was like I wasn't even pregnant. Except for the belly. Even the labor was easy-only ten hours."

I wondered vaguely how ten hours of constant pain could be easy. But then, this hadn't been two hours. It had been nearly twenty-six hours now since the contractions had started. I heard a soft sigh and turned to face Olivia again.

"This pregnancy," she continued, giving her belly a strangely funny look, "was just _horrible_. Horrible. The morning sickness was awful-it lasted well into my second trimester. My feet are swollen beyond belief _and_…" she trailed off and shut her eyes. Bren patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"Every pregnancy is different," Bren replied, rubbing Olivia's back again. "It'll be okay. Have some faith."

Olivia reopened her eyes and rolled them deliberately. "It feels like I'm carrying a completely different creature inside me. It wants me dead…"

I shot Bren a look of fear which Bren returned with a look of understanding. She mouthed, "She's tired…she doesn't know what she is saying." I clutched Olivia's hand tightly in mine once more.

Tilly was back within minutes, holding a piece of balled up cloth and another syringe. She went to the monitor and squirted more gel onto Olivia's belly. After a minute or so, I got to see the baby for the first time-except something wasn't right. The baby was-

"Its breech," Tilly said, shutting the monitor off with a flick. She went to the front of Olivia and touched her bulging belly. "I'm going to have to manipulate the baby-get it to turn itself around-or-"

"But isn't that dangerous for both the mother and child?" Bren whispered softly, staring at Tilly with unimaginable horror as realization dawned on her face. "A-a doctor should really be doing this-something could go wrong!"

"I'm the mother," Tilly snarled softly, giving Bren a swift look. "Nothing dangerous will happen to me, girl." She tossed me the balled up piece of cloth. "If she gets too loud, muffle her. We don't need to draw any more attention than what we've drawn already."

I looked at the cloth and then at Olivia. She looked ill, lying there, almost as still as death. Bren's face looked mortified as Tilly grabbed Olivia's belly with tender hands and began to push a bit. Olivia was up and off the pillows in seconds, screaming in pain. I trembled, staring at my friend with wild eyes. I had never seen Olivia look that crazed before-she reminded me of a wounded animal, eyes wide, mouth slack as she howled.

"MUTE THE BITCH, GIRL!" Tilly hollered, causing me to jump out of my refined trance. I quickly reached out and pressed the cloth to Olivia's mouth, holding in her scream, but not well.

Manipulation did not work as Tilly intended. For the first time, I saw fear spark through her eyes as she feared for the life of the unborn child. She pulled her hands back, staring down at Olivia's belly while Olivia panted and grunted.

"For the love of God, please!" Olivia moaned, sounding delirious as tears leaked down her porcelain cheeks. "Get it out! Get it out now!"

Tilly moved then; she grabbed the syringe and pushed out all the air bubbles. "We'll have to do a cesarean," she told Bren and I under her breath as Olivia sobbed. "I'm going to give her this, to help the blood clot better…"

"She's not getting an epidural?" Bren asked.

Though the word sounded familiar to my ears, I had no idea what was going on. Bren seemed to have more of a handle of the birthing process than I did, which was fine. My stomach churned at the thought of blood, I rooted myself to the floor, watching Bren and Tilly with wild, worried eyes.

"There is no time for an epidural," Tilly said, glancing quickly at the charts. "The-the baby's heart rate is dropping. We have to work fast-"

"What-what about Olivia?" Bren stammered, staring at Tilly in shock. "Olivia's in just as much of a predicament as the baby!"

"_Lydia_ is not a concern to me," Tilly snapped, causing my eyes to narrow angrily. "Only the baby matters…" Tilly jabbed the needle into Olivia's arm and grabbed the scalpel.

As Olivia screamed, I pushed the balled up piece of cloth into her mouth, while trying to comfort her with my eyes. Bren had to hold Olivia down by the shoulders to keep Olivia from jerking around. The irony smell wafted towards me like a treacherous omen luring me away from this horrible place but as my knees buckled and as my stomach churned violently, I watched nauseously as Tilly reached her hands inside Olivia's belly.

The cry-well, it was probably the most honest and beautiful thing that I had heard in a while. As the baby screeched loudly, Olivia's panting and screaming ceased. Although I could tell she was still in a lot of pain, a smile crossed her face as she stared at the small bundle. I wondered if she was only happy that the pain was over or if she was just happy to look at her child for the first time. Tilly shushed the new born and cleaned out the nostrils. She then handed the naked baby to me as if I'd know what to do with a new born baby. Blood smeared my clothes, but it didn't matter.

"Clean her up, I'll get Lydia stitched up," Tilly ordered, turning her back to me and facing Olivia. I watched Olivia smile tiredly at the infant for a moment before looking down upon her myself.

She was perfect-ten fingers and toes, decent sized and I could make out blonde little curls on her head. Bren handed me a towel and helped me clean her off as best we could.

"My dad's a doctor," Bren explained, taking the baby into her arms so that she could check for a strong pulse and make sure the baby was breathing normally. "I-I helped deliver my baby brother while on holiday in Greece." Scarlet touched her cheeks momentarily as she remembered. Her eyes became tight and I see the tears she was holding back. I smiled softly at her. I knew how it felt to remember something you were told to forget. I knew about it all.

***

"Liv, she is beautiful," Bren said for the umpteenth time that evening.

We both were sitting up on the bed with Olivia as she held her child in her arms. At least Tilly was respectful enough to give Olivia some time with the baby before turning her over. Even Nicky got to peek at his new sister, in which he clapped his hands and whined to be in Olivia's arms. I sometimes wondered if the precarious three year old suspected that Olivia was his true mother, but the idea of him knowing seemed a little irrational.

"Thank you," Olivia said quietly, staring down at the little one in awe. She looked up at us and smiled a little. "Thank you as well-I know it must have been horrible and I'm sorry-"

"Livi, you would have done the same for us," Bren interjected quickly, holding up a hand as if to mentally stop Olivia from speaking.

"You're our friend, Olivia," I said softly, pushing my hair behind my ear. "We're in this together-whether we like it or not."

"Right," Olivia agreed absentmindedly, staring down at the baby again. Bren and I followed Olivia's gentle gaze.

The baby weighed in at a whopping eight pounds, three ounces. She was twenty-two inches long and had some of the most delicate facial features I had ever seen. Wrapped in pink, soft and warm, I briefly thought back to a time when I could not remember, a time when my parents were together for all the wrong reasons. I blinked rapidly and put a hand through my hair.

"What are you naming her?" Bren asked out of the blue.

Olivia bit her lip and shrugged. "I-I don't know," she admitted gently. "We don't get liberty at naming our kids here. So I usually don't like to think about it."

"Well, what would you name her?" I pressed a bit, watching Nicky out of the corner of my eye. He seemed intent on watching his sister rather than be up on his mother's lap. His chin was cupped in his hands like a dreaming little boy. "What did you want to name Nicholas?"

Olivia blushed a little bit, but looked over at Nicky affectionately. "I wanted to name him Alexander after _my_ dad but-well, Vince insisted on naming his son after his father." She shrugged again, stroking the baby's face. "But I guess he sort of did get named after my father-his middle name was Nicholas…"

"But what would you name her?" Bren repeated, sounding a little excited. "You've had to have thought about it!"

"Fine!" Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'd probably name her…Elspeth-after my grandmother." She looked a little bit lost as she stared at the baby. "Elspeth Louise. But-but it doesn't matter what I decide to name her. They'll just name her something else."

"But say we get out of here," Bren said expectantly. "You could name them whatever you wanted!"

"No, I wouldn't. Not after everything they've been through. I wouldn't change their names."

Good choice, I thought, reaching out to touch the baby's face. We've all been through enough already. But at least one good thing has come out of it. At any rate, no matter how horrible, life was always good.

***

"No! No please! I only had her today!"

My eyes snapped open like a switch being flicked into the on position. Bren was fully awake too. We stared at each other for a moment before pulling ourselves off our mats and running towards the stairs. The moon was shining ominously through the small window, lighting up the stairwell so that we didn't trip over each other.

"Please! I'm not-oh my- I'm not allowed to move around…Please don't do this!"

"What's happening?" Bren whispered frantically as I peered through the keyhole. I couldn't really see that well-I could just make out Vince's back in the dim light.

"Vince is back," I muttered, shutting one of my eyes in hopes that I would be able to see better.

"Why is Olivia crying like that?" she whispered to me, looking completely torn. I bit my lip, and stared harder, straining to see what was happening in the real world.

"We don't need you anymore, Lydia," Vince was saying, his voice soft and low like a timid timpani. "You are of no use to me anymore."

"But-but _please_! _My babies_! I can't-I can't leave them!" Her voice was breaking-I couldn't tell if it was from her new stitches or from the horror at having to leave her children. Probably a little bit of both.

"They are not yours Lydia. Your only purpose to me was to give me a child and you've done just that. The children don't need you."

There was the sound of something scrambling, some whimpering and some horrible choking sound. I wanted to pound on the door, demand that we be let up from our dark dungeon.

"Lydia…Lydia."

_Bang_. Something pounded against the wall closest to us. And then there was a horrible hissing sound.

"_My name is Olivia!_"

There was the sound of a hard slap against skin and a startled cry. I winced while Bren shut her eyes, praying silently.

"Get her out of here Roland."

* * *

OOO, what's going to happen next?! This chapter was a little hard to write, so please bear with me. It's been a rough week, we had to put our dog to sleep, it's been hot and muggy and bleh. I also have to say thank you for all of your kind reviews and tell you all how much they mean to me. So please read and as always review! It'll get the next chapter out faster!

Love,

Skye


	9. Chapter 8: All These Lives

Stolen

By: Skyela Rickman-Walters

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any of the Twilight Saga. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. They only thing I own is the story plot and a few original characters I have created.

_A/n: This story takes place during New Moon, after Bella had her motorcycle accident and had to get seven stitches. She is on her way to hang out with Jacob._

_A/n: This chapter and a few to follow will completely revolve around Bella and what is happening to her. There may be little glimpses of some other characters, but for the most part this IS Bella's story. I went back to edit this chapter-I was in such a rush to get it out to you all, so sorry if I got your hopes up! Chapter nine should be up within the next couple of days. Thank you, and as always, please read and review!!!._

Chapter 8: All These Lives

_June 2006_

_?_

"Please, please, _please" _I muttered to myself as I listened to the trickle of urine. The constant whirring noise of the fan was distracting, but not as distracting as it needed to be. I counted on my fingers once more, doing the math in my head. Grabbing the hem of my pants back to my knees, I pulled myself off the toilet and looked down expectantly, but tears struck the back of my eyes instead. _Damnit…_

I washed my hands and patted them dry on a towel, careful not to look at myself in the mirror. So many times I had accidentally looked, and so many times after I had been severely disappointed. How horrible that stranger was-how dirty she was, how sad…. Her sad expression reminded me of another…

Bren looked up at me expectantly as I exited the bathroom. I couldn't look at her; instead my hands touched my stomach gingerly and my eyes found the red carpet.

"Anything?" Bren asked hopefully.

I shook my head and Bren frowned. She pushed herself to her feet and cocked her head to the side as she looked me up and down.

"You don't look…well-" She pulled me to the side so she could look at my profile, and bit her lip. "Maybe your stomach's just jutting out because you're malnourished! That happens sometimes."

"I doubt it," I said ruefully, peering from side to side before leaning against the wall. All I needed was for Tilly to come around the corner and beat me again for 'slumping.' I finally took a gaze into Bren's eyes. "I haven't had a period since April. I've missed _two_…" I gazed down at my navel. I couldn't possibly be…

"Sometimes when you're under a lot of stress, you don't get your period," Bren put in, trying to think of everything she could besides the obvious. When I didn't answer, she said, "What did Olivia do? How did she get a pregnancy test?"

I sighed. Thinking of Olivia hurt, especially right now. "I never asked her. I never thought I'd end up in this situation…"

It was true; I was naïve enough to believe that I couldn't get pregnant under these standards. In my mind, too many horrible things had happened so far. It couldn't get any worse than it already was. My mind began racing to the future, wondering what would happen if I was rescued-what would my family think about me having a baby? What would I think about having a baby that I secretly loathed?

A cry sounded from the nursery. Bren started before I had the chance to move. From down stairs, I heard Tilly holler, "Get the damned baby, will you!"

I slowly followed Bren into the baby's nursery. Her cries were loud and defiant as she waved her tiny fists in the air. Bren reached down and gathered her into her arms, rocking her back and forth. I could only watch in a daze.

"Shh…_shhh_…It's okay baby Bella…"

Yep. If my name wasn't good enough for myself, it was obviously good for another. Olivia's child's name wasn't technically_ Isabella_-just Bella. It was a weird thing to get used to, hearing Tilly coo my name from across the hall as I cleaned the tiles with a tooth brush. But of course, I was _Isabelle_ now. Forever and always, Isabelle…. I pushed my hair away from my face-it was suddenly really warm in here…

"I think she's hungry," Bren said, but I didn't look up at her. I pressed my hands to my belly again, and let out a shaky sigh. "Hey," Bren said quietly. "Don't think about it-you'll be fine-"

"I think I'm gonna be-" I clasped my hand over my lips and ran to the bathroom. The bile was racing up my throat and I had no control to stop it. I just barely opened the lid in time before I was spewing up absolutely nothing but stomach acid.

"_Bella!_" Bren hissed, still clutching Baby Bella in her arms as she stooped over my hunched body. Her eyes widened as I threw up some more, but instead of being rejected from my body, my throat seemed to tighten and close. Breathing hard, I choked, trying to relax my neck muscles, but no avail. It was endless-and I was going to die as I choked. I could feel my eyes popping out of my head as I slammed my fist repeatedly into the side of the toilet, urging myself to get the rest up.

I was barely aware of Tilly coming in the room as well. I collapsed to the floor, clutching my stomach as tears hung in my eyelids, threatening to fall. _No period, I've got bump_…_and I'm sick…_No…

"Isabelle. You better clean up your shit! What the hell is wrong with you?" Tilly cried, grabbing my hair and pulling me upward. I hung in the air like a limp ragdoll, void with purpose. I stared at Tilly with dead eyes, unable to speak-unable to let that forbidden word cross my chapped lips. I blinked and looked down at the ground once again.

"Um, ma'am," Bren said uncertainly as I heard her shift Baby Bella in her arms. "Bell-_Isabelle_ has a problem…"

"I can obviously see that!" Tilly snapped, shaking my hair in her hand. I felt so numb; I could barely feel the sharp pull on the nape of my neck. "What's wrong with you, girl?"

My mouth opened but no words came out. Strangled, unable to breath, I looked up at Tilly again with tightened eyes. The cold embraced me, holding me tightly in his arms. I shivered and a small smile flickered across my face as I remembered Edward…. How I always felt safe in his strong arms…

"If you won't answer, I'll just have to do something about it…" Tilly grabbed a pair of scissors that sat on the shelf. Unable to register what she was doing, I continued to stare with unseeing eyes, safe inside the depths of my mind. I couldn't even feel the tears that fell down my cheeks…

"Miss Tilly, she's-she's pregnant! Don't hurt her!" Strange how Bren's voice sounded so distorted and terrified. I watched as Tilly pulled the scissors away from my skin, staring at me in shock. I couldn't move…I didn't even notice that Tilly ran out of the room for a moment. What was the crying sound? Was it Baby Bella? Was it Nicky?

"Bella-Bella, its okay…" Something warm brushed my shoulder, but the cold absorbed it instantly. My world seemed to be spinning in a gray circle…I couldn't find one solid object that wasn't moving…I felt like I was going to be sick again-only I really wasn't about to throw up…

"Bella, my Bella…" his voice whispered, adoringly in my ear. I shook my head. How could he still love me after this? I was dirty-I was bad…

"Move aside, girl," I heard Tilly tell Bren forcefully. I could feel someone lifting me up and dragging me out of the bathroom and down the hall towards Tilly's exam room. The next thing I remembered was Tilly squealing excitedly, and the sound of Bren's shortened breaths.

I looked at the monitor and stared at the flickering white blob in the middle of the screen. The crying noise was back. I looked around at Bren, to see if Baby Bella was still crying-but the baby wasn't in her arms. Nicky wasn't there either. I gasped, placing a hand over my lips as my chest ripped open violently, shaking me harder...

The crying was coming from _me_.

***

_Forks, Washington_

_Swan Residence_

_June 19__th__, 2006_

_Renée's POV_

Hesitantly, almost dreading the thought, my hands grazed the oak door that hid the only evidence that she had ever existed. I found the doorknob, took a deep breath, and slowly turned it.

The door seemed to work at its own accord; I don't remember pushing it open, but there it swung, creaking a bit as the hinges moved for the first time in four months. I stood, staring into the darkness of the room. Not a thing had been moved out of place. Her bed had been made tight, without a wrinkle or lump. Her dirty clothes still sat in the hamper, waiting to be washed and worn again. Books were neatly in place on her bookshelf, and clean clothes hung up in her closet. It was eerie and haunting how normal this room seemed, even now that no one was living in it.

I could remember a time when my Bella was just a baby-right after Charlie and I brought her home from the hospital. I would stand over her, in this very room, watching her sleep in her bassinet, and count her ten little fingers and her ten tiny toes twice, just to make sure that they were all there. Every cry that murmured from her lips, I would be there. Every laugh that was cooed, ever terrifying nightmare and every sweet dream…. I couldn't remember a time when I was so in love.

Bella would come here every summer after Charlie and I split. When she was away, she would send me pictures, pictures of the fish she caught with Charlie, or pictures of their camping trips together. How I would miss her so when she was away! Every mother must feel completely empty when their child wasn't with them.... Bella seemed to feel the same way too-she would call every morning and every night-and sometimes twice in the afternoon, and it was never enough. Even after she stopped coming here when she was fourteen, we remained close, and she always kept me in line...my adult child.

I sank onto her bed, listening to the springs creak in protest. I never thought it would be possible to forget her voice, her laugh…but it seemed that my memories of her were only a piece of her-the way I perceived her as a parent. Sometimes I would sit up in bed in tears, as I realized that I could no longer remember how she sounded when she asked a question-or what her giggles used to sound like. And then there were times when I would hear her voice so clearly, it was as if she were standing right there, touching my cheek. I began to wonder if it was Bella's spirit, visiting in a last attempt to let me know that she was okay…that she was…

_No_…She is _not_ dead. Bella is alive-Bella is fighting to return to me and Charlie and everyone else who loves her here. How could I even think such things?

It was harder then ever now though, to have faith. It was as if she fell of the face of the Earth.

There was an old notebook jutting out from her side table. Slowly, unsure, I pulled it out and stared at it. For as long as I could remember, Bella had kept a journal. Sometimes she'd write about her day and other times she would write about what ever had crossed her mind. There was a page that had been folded over. Her last entry ever. Now I had never looked into her thoughts before-I wasn't sure anyone ever could. But I had to now more than ever. It would bring me closer to her, it would make me feel as if she were sitting beside me, telling me exactly how she felt.

I unfolded the page, and stared down at the black pen that scrawled over the page.

_We live to be remembered, after all_, she had written in a pensive sort of way. It was odd how the last entry was about remembering…

_People everywhere grope for the desperate hope that they had been wanted and loved in life. For the whispering hope that they would be missed if they were suddenly to have gone away, never to return. That we, (as people) fearing death day after day, would force others to fear with us as we suffered. It's in our nature to want to be needed._

_But that's selfish, isn't it?_

_Why would you want the people who love you to suffer?_

_When I die, I hope no one will cry for me. I hope no one will even remember me. I hope my name will just fade with the rest of the faceless, nameless strangers buried in those potter's fields, as we rot away in our unmarked graves._

_I want to be forgotten when I die._

I couldn't read the rest; I swallowed hard and shut the notebook tightly, and tossed it aside on the bed. My hands grabbed my eyes as I sobbed, trembling in despair at her horrible words-her truthful words…

Was I doing wrong by remembering her? Did she know how much I would struggle-how much everyone would struggle with forgetting? I was on my knees, clutching my head in my hands as I cried. My chest burned in protest as the sobs rocked my lungs forcefully.

"Bella…" I whimpered, blinking to see through the tears that just wouldn't stop. I couldn't stop believing that she was alive-but I wouldn't bring myself to face the reality that maybe she wasn't…

***

_Just outside Bella's room_

_Edward's POV_

"_…I want to be forgotten when I die."_

I couldn't listen anymore-I didn't want to hear Renée's tarnished thoughts anymore. I quietly slipped down the stairs, my face contorted into one I couldn't feel. I didn't want to feel anymore. This was my entire fault…

Bella was alive-she was well. She was-

Alice's thoughts flashed inside my mind's eye, as a whirling vision of Bella's tear stained face danced in front of my vision, practically shouting at me. I saw the back of that vile woman raise the scissors to Bella's back, begin to run the blade down her pale skin. Anger rippled through me like a tyrant wave, lethal and dangerous as the vision faded to black. That crazy woman had it coming, whenever I got a hold of her.

"Edward," Alice's whisper was in my ear, flitting like a bird's wings. I stared at her with dark eyes. She stared at me sympathetically. I was unaware of Phil and Charlie rushing by me at the sound of Renée's agonized screams.

The wolves' eyes were on the two of us, along with my family's. I growled, as I stared down at Alice, blinking.

"Tell them what you saw-but I'll have you know, when I find that woman…" I shook my head as I wrung the sleeves of my jacket, nearly ripping the stitching out.

"Edward-" Alice whispered hesitantly, gazing at me with worry. "I-didn't get a sense of where she is. I-"

"I'll find her." It was all I could say as I slipped out the door and ran into the trees.

***

_Bella's POV_

_?_

"I heard Vince and Tilly talking," Bren whispered, touching my shoulder softly. I looked up at her, feeling strangely dead. Nicky cuddled against my leg. Bren bit her lips before continuing. "About Olivia."

I looked down at Nicky, surprised at how he craned his head at his mother's name. Eyes full of surprise, he seemed to be waiting for Bren to continue as well.

"Well?" I whispered, pulling Nicky up into my arms.

"I guess they sold her-got a big chunk of money for it-but it's human trafficking. Said something about Mexico…"

I nodded, excepting the coldhearted truth. We had been wondering for months, wondering where Olivia had been taken. Maybe now she had a better chance at being found. Better than we did, anyway.

"The builder's are working on that wall in the backyard," Bren went on, shifting her weight slowly. "When it's done we can go outside-but I was thinking…Maybe there is a way we can move one of the boards and get out of this place. I think they'll be finished by the end of July, and then we can work on it through the month of August…"

"I'll be five months pregnant," I mumbled, numbness washing over my body as one of my hands went instinctively to my belly. My eyes shot up to meet Bren's.

"We'll make the opening big enough! I promise-I'm not leaving without you."

I stared at Bren, tears welling up behind my eyes again. Repositioning Nicky in my arms, I blinked rapidly, unable to bear the truth. "I don't want this baby, Brendelyn."

"Of course you don't!" Bren soothed, reaching to wrap me in a hug. Her hands smoothed back my hair as I stood in horror at my words.

"Bren-I _don't_ want this baby," I whispered again. I clutched Nicky in my arms as I spoke, my eyes wide with disbelief. I was terrified as my blood pumped through my body, fueling my baby's life. "I-can't have it. I'll always think horrible things when I look at it. I don't know how Olivia could even bear to _look_ at Nicky and Baby Bella with such love and adoration in her eyes-but _I can't_."

Bren pushed back my hair, staring at me with wide eyes. Her head shook a little as we stared at each other, both not truly able to understand the words that had came out of my mouth.

"Bella," she whispered, shaking my shoulders. "Bella-that baby inside you-it may be Vince's, but…it's _your_ baby too. It's _your baby._ Don't forget that."

"I know, Bren, but-" I shook my head mutinously as I gazed down at my belly. "I don't want _my_ baby to grow up the way Nicky and Baby Bella are going to grow up. You know that Vince and Tilly are _never_ going to tell them about Olivia. I couldn't bear it if my own child didn't even know who I was…" I shook my head angrily, pressing Nicky's temple to my lips. "No-I can't do that to my daughter or son…"

"Then what are you going to do?"

I bit my lip and looked into Nicky's sad eyes. "Mama," he whined, patting my cheek gingerly. I patted his hair and hugged him into my chest before looking back into Bren's ominous eyes. "I don't know yet…I don't even know if I'm strong enough to do it…I just…" I blinked. "I know that it can't happen again."

* * *

Sorry it took so long-been working on my novel and got a few queries out in the mail to literary agencies :) Thanks for your reviews-keep at it. I need ten reviews before the next chapter :)

Love,

Skye


	10. Chapter 9: A Moment of Interlude

Stolen

By: Skyela Rickman-Walters

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any of the Twilight Saga. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. They only thing I own is the story plot and a few original characters I have created. Oh! And the song "Captivated" by Vicky Beeching isn't mine either-and no infringement is intended!

_A/n: This story takes place during New Moon, after Bella had her motorcycle accident and had to get seven stitches. She is on her way to hang out with Jacob._

_A/n: This chapter will completely revolve around Bella and what is happening to her. There may be little glimpses of some other characters, but for the most part this IS Bella's story. Thank you and as always, read and review!_

Chapter 9: A Moment of Interlude

_Bella's POV_

_Mid-July 2006_

Groaning aloud, I rubbed my stomach as I pushed myself off the cold blue and white tiles. As the slow, agonizing weeks went by, I found it harder and harder to bend down and work around the prison. Sure, I'm almost five months along with the –and I cringed to think the word–_pregnancy_, but I only had a few months left to decide _how_ and _when_ to.... I inwardly squirmed as I thought about my horrible decision.

Achingly pulling myself to my feet, I leaned against the wall in silent despair. I must be a terrible, immoral person, I thought, running a hand over my stomach. But I knew this was right–I knew that this was the only way to keep the both of us safe and that one day, then maybe we would see each other again and I could rightfully hold this baby in my arms…_forever_.

I hated that word-_forever._ I glared at the ground as I reflected that distasteful word in my mind. Forever was a lie–an ugly lie that grew and grew until you were completely sucked into its inner workings…. Forever was a wish that daren't come true. Forever…

_I thought I was going to be with Edward forever_, I mused, laughing bitterly to myself, as my hand curled into a tight fist. _No such thing, no such bliss_…

The tinkering of a piano slowly pulled my thoughts back to the present. I stood, unsure at first of where the music was coming from. It was so beautiful, but the delightful melody made my stomach sink as I remembered his pale stony hands trail across the ivory keys with such precision and grace. I shut my eyes, trying to erase that memory, and shook my head too as I tried to rattle the meticulous sound out of my brain. But that did no good–the song just…_kept playing._

I tread down the stairs with slight hesitation. Both Tilly and Vince were gone for the afternoon–if they came home while someone was playing their brand new grand piano, there would be hell to pay for sure. _What if someone outside hears the noise_? That silent hiccup of a thought made me slightly more hopeful for my safe return to Forks. If someone heard noise coming from a supposedly empty house…well, they'd probably think they were going crazy or the place was haunted…

I blinked, reluctant to enter the living room. I toed the wood with my shoe, wondering if any outsiders would dare to think that two innocent people were being held prisoner against their will. _Probably not_…

Bren sat at the piano bench, hands gliding over the keys with such grace it would have given Edward a run for his money. But her voice–that was the most breathtaking noise that I'd heard in a long time.

"_Your laughter, it echoes like a joyous thunder. Your whisper, it warms me like a summer breeze. Your anger is fiercer than the sun in its splendor. You're close and yet full of mystery. Ever since the day that I saw Your face, try as I may, I cannot look away, cannot look away…_

"_Captivated by You. I am captivated by You. May my life be one unbroken gaze fixed upon the beauty of Your face…"_

Her eyes were closed as if she had been asleep, and the look that touched her face look so peaceful–like she were dreaming of someone she admired very much. I shuffled slowly towards her, afraid to break her train of thought. Though the tedious sound broke my heart over and over again, it reminded me of my own personal captivation–the picture of perfection.

_Beholding is becoming, so as You fill my gaze_

_I become more like You and my heart is changed_

I don't think I could ever forget the picture of him walking towards me, no matter how many walls I had built over my shattered heart. Edward was so pure –so _indescribably _beautiful, that I couldn't ever put it into words. The more I was with him, the more I felt connected to him, despite my plainness and my normal mortality. Although I was broken into a complicated puzzled that would never be whole again, Edward had changed my heart–because he held the missing piece of the puzzle in the palm of his hand.

_Beholding is becoming, so as You fill my view _

_Transform me into the likeness of You_

The picture of him became clearer, as if I was seeing through new eyes. I yearned so much to become like him, to become a vampire and how I had so wished for him to change me with his own venom (although he would never know of my worthless desires). But maybe a piece of me had been transformed –I was forever changed, I knew that. I would never be normal Isabella Swan after meeting him. To want so much…to have nothing to offer him in return…

_This is what I ask for all my days_

_That I may never look away, never look away…_

And even though I was angry –no, furious at his change of heart, I would never find anyone else like him. No one would capture me as he had, no one could soothe me as he did. I think Jacob wanted to, but even his warmth would never compare to the joy and the erratic beating heart that Edward had brought me. Though it was wrong to stay rooted to the past and not move with the present, I knew I would never be able to look at anything else. I was already tied to the bottom.

"_Captivated by You__. __Captivated by You. May my life be one unbroken gaze fixed upon your beauty…fixed upon your beauty…"_ Bren's began to get even more into the song as she swayed her body gently to the tune, nodding her head as she pulsed her fingers along the keys. She lifted her head to the ceiling, obviously seeing something that I wasn't able to. I followed her blind gaze, but dropped my head down quickly, shutting my eyes as I remembered…

_No other could ever be as beautiful  
No other could ever steal my heart away_

Edward was perfect –no one could ever compare to his perfect straight lined nose or the sharp lines of his jaw. Even another messy head full of the same bronze hair couldn't compare to his –every hair on Edward's head was perfectly in place. And his eyes…I breathed a sigh, a smile raising the corners of my lips with unrequited happiness. His eyes burned like liquid fire, gazing deep within one's inner soul. How I longed to look into those eyes once more?

_"No other could ever be as beautiful. No other could ever steal my heart away…" _Bren trailed off, a sad look on her face now, I noticed as I reopened my eyes. Without opening them, she gazed down at the keys while playing the gentle melody._ "I just can't look away..."_

The music came to a slow swell. I watched with wide eyes as Bren hit the final chords, her fingers delicate and mild._ "I am captivated by You. Captivated by You. May my life be one unbroken gaze fixed upon the beauty, fixed upon the beauty, fixed upon the beauty of Your face…the beauty of Your face…"_ Her fingers trailed up the last couple notes and she paused, as though waiting for applause. Bren reopened her eyes, and started, gazing at me unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, spinning around on the piano bench with a sheepish expression on her face. "I know I shouldn't have but…" She hit a couple of keys with her gentle finger. "…it was tempting…"

"It's–it's okay," I assured, not smiling but not frowning either. "I didn't know you could play so well–it was…" I trailed off, unsure of what else to say. What was it exactly? I loved it but at the same time, I could feel the bitter hole in my heart itching to rip open again. I bit my lip and rubbed my belly absentmindedly. Something in there nudged my hand, but I ignored it now.

"You don't like music, I know," Bren said quietly, giving me a small smile. I stared at her–_how on earth did she know that?_–incredulously. "You're very easy to read," Bren continued, ignoring my astonished face. "Every time Tilly the Terrible turns on one of her CD's or some music comes on the television, you just clam up–like it really hurts you."

Okay, time to change the subject. "Who were you thinking about? While you were singing?" The look of emotion that swelled across her face while she sang would be embedded in my memory for the rest of my life.

Bren looked up to the ceiling again, and smiled absently. "God…our Creator…Jesus," she paused and returned to look at me again. "He's so wonderful, and yet this song doesn't give Him justice still."

_It gave my personal God plenty_.

"Who were _you_ thinking about?" Bren asked suddenly, giving me the eye. I shrugged offhandedly, shifting so that I could sit next to her at the piano. "You were thinking of _someone_," Bren accused lightly. "I could see it all over your face while your eyes were closed."

_Damn_. I bit my lip and gazed down at my feet. The little person inside of me nudged me once again as if pressing me to continue. I obliged. "Just–just a guy that I liked…"

Bren raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Just a guy that you liked?" She tusked in mock disapproval. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were in love with him."

I winced. "Maybe."

"Did you love you back?"

I chewed on lip rather hard, pinching it between my teeth out of frustration. The little being inside my belly nudged me once more with persistence. "I –I don't know…"

Did Edward really love me? Maybe, at one point. But the truth was he didn't love me now–so why did it matter if he ever did? I sighed, rubbing my belly again as I thought.

"I think the–the baby liked the song…" I started quietly. I found myself staring at the old mantle out of desperation to look anywhere else but at Bren.

"Really?" Bren asked, turning around so she could hit a few more chords. As she did, my heart and my baby twinged, one in pain and the other in what I hoped was joy.

I nodded, looking back around at her cheek.

"Bella, here –hit this key!" Bren said it suddenly, as if she just had an epiphany. Reluctantly, I turned around on the bench, and hit the key without much enthusiasm. "Now, arch your hand like this…" Bren fixed my flat hand so that it looked poised and pretty like hers did. "Okay, and with those fingers, hit–" and she hit three delicate notes to show me, "those notes just like that."

I hit them gently, just as she had done, and stopped. Those notes began to the beginning of the song–and the baby within me nudged my stomach once more. I gave her an unknowing look, but she grinned at me and clapped her hands in a way that was very Alicesque.

"That was good!" she exclaimed excitedly. Though the music pained me, I…I couldn't help but feel glad as well. Maybe I too, could play the beautiful music, just as well as Bren could. The baby moved around in my belly again, bringing a much needed grin to my face.

***

Music was the key. It had healed my new pain, gave me something to hope for. During the hours when Tilly was at the hospital and when Vince was away, Bren taught me everything that I needed to know about the language–G clefts and bass clefts, time, different notes, sharps and flats. I even came to realize that I had my own unique voice within myself. I learned quickly, my desire to learning growing each and every day, just as my baby was inside me. But as I fell in love with music and with my unborn child, the harsh realization of what was coming kept biting me at my heels.

_Don't get attached to her_, I thought (calling it a she because that's what she felt like). _She's just going to go away,_ _you'll never get to meet her or be able to call her yours_. But she was _mine_. She was my little baby, my little music lover, the real reason I began to learn piano so that I could feel her constant nudges and bumps.

I tried not to talk with her, tried to keep as much distance between us as a pregnant mother could–but it seemed impossible. I found myself whispering to her out of the blue, when I was sad or when I couldn't sleep at night. I found myself telling her what the outside world was really like and that she was lucky to be safe within my vessel. Was I giving her hope of a life while I talked aimlessly into the night? Was I trying to frighten my little baby into staying inside me until I was well and safe and then we could be together?

During the middle of August when I was nearly six months along I realized, as Bren was on her knees, loosening one of the boards to the outside world, that I couldn't give my child up. It was selfish _not_ to want to meet her. It was selfish to want to kill the only thing I truly, purely loved. As I thought this, her little foot pushed up against my belly, and I saw the indent of each of her tiny toes through my shirt. I gasped, shocked at the sudden indent on my stomach but it brought, with a great rush of surprise, the truth that there really _was_ someone inside of me. Someone who needed me. Someone who I loved so much without really even knowing who they were going to be. My hand grazed the footprint in awe as I finally made my decision.

"Bren," I whispered as the indent vanished from my physical sight.

"What? Are they home?" Bren pulled away from the fence, and launched herself in front of the already crooked board like a criminal who had been caught amidst a robbery.

"No…" I mused, looking up into her terrified eyes. Despite the fear I felt flooding through my body, a smile graced my face. "I'm keeping her."

"What?" Bren whispered, shell shocked.

"I–I'm keeping her, Bren. She belongs with me. I…" I blushed, feeling an unfamiliar rush of heat brush my cheeks. "We-we'll get out of here, and she's going to stay with me. She was given to me for a reason."

Bren stared at me for a moment before she laughed out loud. Her arms were wrapped around my shoulders instantly and I found my arms wrapped around her as well. I smiled as my daughter nudged again. We would get of here–we had to…

"Bless you," Bren whispered, rocking me back and forth. "Bless you…bless you…"

* * *

Sorry for the wait-it's been a bit hectic around here. We're at the point where things around going down hill, so this story will pick up quite a bit. Thanks to all of my reviewers and please, please PLEASE read and review! If you read this story and don't review, I will hunt you down and hang you by the-okay, I'm getting a bit _too_ dramatic... But please review the story and don't just author alert it or favorite it. I like to hear what my readers have to say and sometimes I'll even put a bit of what you want into the story *hint hint* :) It would make Skye a _very_ happy camper.

Love always,

Skye

* * *


	11. Chapter 10: Happy Birthday to You

Stolen

By: Skyela Rickman-Walters

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any of the Twilight Saga. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. They only thing I own is the story plot and a few original characters I have created.

_A/n: This story takes place during New Moon, after Bella had her motorcycle accident and had to get seven stitches. She is on her way to hang out with Jacob._

_There is a VERY important A/n at the end of this chappie. Please read it._

Chapter 10: Happy Birthday to You

_Bella's POV_

_Middle of September 2006_

Change is inevitable—nothing ever stays the same for too long. The sun rises and sets at different times each day. The tides are constantly changing and are never the same twice. People grow up and move on—life goes on with or without you.

By this time, my classmates had moved on to college, and Bella Swan was just a horrible, distant memory. I shuddered to think about my parents—whether Renée and Phil had returned to Jacksonville—if Charlie was constantly alone in our home, still searching for me with a fierce desperation. It had been weeks since I had spied anything on the news about me. My face was gone—only a distant memory to millions across this world.

My pretty baby shifted within me, stretching her arms wide as I sat in my bed, staring blankly at the yellow and pink floral patterns of the walls. My hands went instantly to my stomach, a rush of love and excitement bubbling through my veins as they went around in a slow circular motion.

"I know," I mumbled to her, keeping my voice low and gentle. I didn't want Tilly to hear my constant muttering again. "I know that's sad, but we will get out of here—and we will be safe…"

"Miss Bella!"

I looked up from my bed to spy tiny Nicky tottering towards me. I smiled at him as he walked; his smile was most certainly Olivia's. Nicky leaned up against the bed and pressed his tiny palm against my bulging belly. He waited for any sign of movement for just a moment before sighing bemusedly.

"She come out now?" Nicky spread his arms out wide and his shoulders gave a graceful shrug.

I grinned a little at Nicky's excitable antics. "Not yet," I said, swinging my legs around so that I could pull Nicky up into my lap. "She's still cooking in there."

Nicky playfully cocked his head and gave a delightful giggle. "Baby come now. I want to see her."

I rubbed the little boy's soft brown curls and gave him a snuggle. "You'll see her, Nicky. Just be patient."

Bren walked into the room just then, tiny Baby Bella nestled in her arms. At five months, Little Bella was very intelligent; she smiled at me as Bren held her, reaching out with small fists.

A loud bang came from downstairs, causing poor Nicky to jump. My arm went around him instinctively as Little Bella began to cry, as Tilly and Vince began to shout; I strained to listen to their latest argument, but they were too far away to be discernable.

"They have been going at it all morning," Bren said, shifting Little Bella to her other arm in an attempt to comfort the infant. "You would think one of them would leave to cool off."

I inwardly agreed with Bren; Vince and Tilly had been at each other's throats for about the past month—it seemed the sooner it got to my due date, the more volatile they became with one another.

"Did you hear what they were arguing about?" My little nudge bug gave a small push from inside; I think she knew what we were talking about.

"This time it was because Vince came in late last night." Bren kissed Little Bella's cheek and made a silly face. She gave me a pointed look. "I think she's going mental."

I returned a soft smile and touched my bulging stomach again. _I know that's not the only reason,_ I thought, pained at the very idea that my very being was ruining someone's marriage.

"Hey." Bren sat down next to me, softly brushing the hair away from the nape of my neck. "It's not your fault. It never was your fault to begin with."

But it _was_. How blind could Bren possibly be? Tilly was jealous, she had always been jealous of the way Vince touched me, touched my hair, caressed my face…but couldn't Tilly see that I didn't want to be touched by him? That Vince's affection for me was disturbing and unwanted? At first, Tilly beamed at the thought of having another baby—but as the pregnancy ticked by, and Vince began staying home more with the excuse that he needed to be with "his Isabelle", her excitement turned into envy. I enjoyed the days when Tilly was at work, but once Tilly came home, I was constantly screamed at, constantly getting hit and slapped. She often informed me that if it wasn't for the baby, she would have already gotten rid of me. And by that, I didn't exactly know what she meant.

A door slammed from downstairs, rattling the windows. Nicky winced and gave me a frightened look. I gave him a good squeeze. "Its okay, Nicky. Everything is fine."

And then you heard the crying; the ruthless, bitter tears as Tilly sobbed incoherently from the living room. I barely heard the liquor cabinet squeak open, but it was enough to set off the alarm bells within my head.

"Okay kids, its nap time," Bren said, taking Nicky's hand and pulling the tot off the bed. Bren and I exchanged a quick look as she took the little ones out of the room, the feeling of dread settling deep with the depths of my stomach. Lately when Tilly began drinking, she became extremely violent—so violent that one night she shook Nicky with all the strength she could muster. Vince stopped her before she could do anything else, and the poor little boy was so terrified, he was trembling head to toe. It was best to get the children out of Tilly's reach while she guzzled down her vodka and scotch.

I pushed myself off the bed, deciding it would be best if I found refuge in the bathroom—I really had to go anyway. I waddled out the door, listening to the sound of Bren, tucking Nicky into his warm bed. She was telling him a story of some sort, encouraging sleep to bestow itself upon him.

I had made it to the bathroom but just as I was reaching for the door, I heard Tilly's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. My breath quickened—it would be very bad if she encountered me—she already hated me as it was. The cards were stacked; Vince loved me more than he did her, he was a having a child with me, whom he seemed to care for more than Nicky or Little Bella.

"You!" Though the creak of the liquor cabinet had been the first acknowledgement for me, it was obvious that Tilly had been drinking throughout much of the morning; the smell of stale booze wafting from her breath as she breathed heavily, her hazy eyes staring at me with unfocused precision. "You bitch…come here…"

My entire body with rigid as I looked at her, trying to find a piece of soberness, it was quite apparent to me that Tilly was long past a good buzz. Her eyes were bloodshot and very tired, deep purplish bruises sagging beneath her lower eyelids. I watched her eyeballs twitch as they tried to focus on me; it was as if Tilly was following a shaky laser across the walls. I clasped my hand on the door knob and gave it a sharp turn, but I wasn't quick enough.

I felt Tilly's long fingernails dig into my shoulder and I let out a sharp cry in protest. My nudge bug jumped in surprise out the sound of my shout. I twisted myself free of Tilly's grasp and spun past her to slip away. From down the hall, I heard Bren shut the door, protecting the two that meant the most to us. My hands held my belly, so that it would bounce too much from running. I could feel my heart hammer hard within my chest and the world seemed to be spinning as I fought for oxygen. _I'm almost to the second banister,_ I thought hurriedly, adrenaline punching through my veins like wildfire. _I make it down the second banister and I'll make a beeline for the basement…_

With my foot just above the top stair, I began to take the first step down, but my hair was suddenly pulled back with great force. I yelled in pain, my scalp burning in irritation as I was pulled off balance. I felt my arms fly out to help steady my weight, I felt my heart drop out of my body as defeat took place of the euphoria…and then with a hard push, I was freefalling downwards.

"Don't run away from me, you…" Tilly was cursing loudly from where she had let go of my body, but she didn't seem to care that her vessel for another baby was in jeopardy. I tried to pull my arms in front of my, to break my fall as I fell face first down stairwell, but everything was moving in slow motion—I just couldn't get my hand out fast enough.

My stomach hit the stairs first, and I could feel something shift inside me as I rolled and flopped down the stairs. Although Tilly's voice was nasally and annoying, it was now a low hum, monotone and empty as my lifeless body slammed into every step. I couldn't cry out—my vocal chords seemed to freeze up from inside of my throat, and it was burning in there, as though I had been screaming for a long time. My vision went gray, all the color was gone now, vanishing before my glazed, almost lifeless eyes as I fell in a heap at the bottom of the stair well. I was still, barely breathing, trying to decide on whether or not I was alive or dead. The world had shifted ever so slightly, so I was assuming it was the latter…

"_Bella!!"_ The shriek caused my to start a little; it was unexpected and fearful as I heard gentle footsteps pound down the stairs. A hand gently grabbed my shoulder and rolled me over so now I was staring at the white washed ceiling. Bren's face whooshed into my vision, panic evident across her freckled face. Cool hands touched my cheeks and I blinked rapidly, trying to figure out what had just happened. How did I come to end up at the bottom of the stairs, battered and broken? Bren's lips were moving in frantic desperation, but I couldn't hear what she was saying; it was as though someone had stuffed balls of cotton into my ears, muting the dull, lifeless world around me. Bren's head suddenly towards to look up the stairs, the side of her face now contorted and was uncharacteristically dangerous. I took the moment to move my hand, slowly but deliberately, and I placed it on my stomach.

Somewhere, in the far, distant part of my brain, I knew something wasn't right. The pain had began to flood its way through my body now, the shock of my free fall wearing off. I could hear my breath, hitching in my throat as tears began to leak out from behind my eyes. I gave my belly a rub, and then a gentle poke, but the pain seemed to intensify, aching like a bruise.

"Bella." Bren's voice was slow, like someone had pressed the slow motion button on the remote. I could feel my body shaking, the tremors flowing like electric current through my lifeless, heartless body. "Bella, don't move—stay still."

I couldn't nod to let her know I understood. My lips couldn't phrase any known words from my vocabulary. My hands still pressed to my stomach, I tried to feel something from inside of me, feel the little baby that was going to be mine.

I wasn't even aware of the warm liquid that was seeping out of me…all I could concentrate on was trying to feel my little nudge bug move—just once. _Please_, the thought stuttered through my mind as I tried not to cry. _Please…_

***

Within hours, the contractions started. My body was trying to get rid of the life that once was…the waste that was now nestled inside me. Vince came home only when he found out that there had been complications with my pregnancy. I sat in Tilly's exam room, while Tilly spread my legs wide. Beads of sweat had appeared on my forehead as the horrible pain crunched my stomach, making it nearly impossible for me to think straight.

"Alright." Tilly's voice said, sounding dead and uninterested. She had done the job she intended to do. "Time to push."

And I pushed. It was a lot harder than I expected it would be, seeing as there was no life inside me anymore. The pain surged inside me like a large knife, entering an open wound. Vince held my hand through a lot of it, and I made sure to squeeze it till his knuckles were an ugly shade of purple. A lot of the time, during the course of 3 hours, I wondered if delivering a live fetus would be any different. It was like pushing dead weight—no give or resistance.

And then, the moment every newborn mother waits for happened. The pain subsided momentarily while Tilly cut the lifeless infant free of its life source, once and for all. And she held the babe up.

_A little boy_, I thought, staring at his small, broken and beaten body, barely believing that only yesterday he was alive and well. He was beautiful, pale, soft skin, mouth slack, perfect in almost every way.

Tilly and Vince and I stared at him in awe; it felt strange for a moment, as if I had just given birth with both of my parents watching on. I felt a pang of regret towards the brief thought, and I thought about my own mother and father…I was starting to forget little pieces of the two of them. Tilly and Vince had seemingly desensitized any feeling I had ever had about any one before this life. Now, I felt remorseful and angry towards them all, for ever giving up on me. I was only that valuable, wasn't I?

"What do we do with it?" Tilly asked, wrapping him into a light blue towel. She held him awkwardly in the crook of her arm, unsure of what to say or do. She was the murderer, not me. She was the one who took my son's life away and I wanted nothing more than to peel him away from her undesirable hands.

"We'll have to dispose of it," Vince said softly, his eyes distant and empty; they were sort of like looking into the eyes of a mental patient. I shuddered and looked away from him.

"Can I hold him?" I asked, staring at the tiny bundle in Tilly's wrongful arms. I watched as Tilly and Vince exchanged a look, Tilly challenging Vince, and Vince suddenly serene and thoughtful.

"I think that's a good idea," Vince nodded, his voice light with a hint of bitterness. He strode over to Tilly and plucked my son from her arms. Tilly looked flabbergasted. "This is _our_ son, after all."

Tilly's mouth opened and shut itself like a fish underwater as she tried to think of something to come back with. Fervid emotions flashed across her reddish purple face like a slideshow—anger, hurt, remorse, jealousy…and then she was out of the room like a pin ball.

Vince handed my baby to me, smoothing my hair away from my sweaty face as he did so. I felt his lips press to my forehead, but I didn't wince; I was too tired to move at all. And then, oddly respectfully, Vince left the room snapping the door shut behind him.

I took the first few minutes to stare at his beauty, to touch his tiny features with my fingertips. I couldn't ever have imagined that I could help create something like this. His eyelids were closed, in a peaceful way; it looked as though he were fast asleep. I carefully took his tiny hands and clasped them together across his chest. I stroked what little hair he had on his tiny head, my eyes welling up fast as I did so.

"I'm sorry." It was the only thing I could say, the only thing I could think of. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe. I'm sorry I told you all these wonderful things about the people you would meet or the things you would see. I—I was just so happy…that I was apart of something…so wonderful."

My giant thumb rubbed his tiny cheek; my hand was much bigger than his tiny head. I bent down slowly, and pressed my lips to both of his precious eyelids. "Just know this, my sweet nudge bug. I love you. You are my son, and always will be my son." I sniffled. "When I come and find you in heaven, you'll know that it's Mommy…because…" I wiped tears off my cheeks and let out a shaky sigh. "…because you're the only one who knows why my heart sounds like." I kissed his cold skin again, and it hurt to be reminded of my past. I gave a small chuckle. "Well…you and Edward do, at least…"

I sniffled a little bit more, never getting enough of touching his sweet skin, never being able to kiss him just the right amount of times. I don't think it's possible for a mother to ever stop wanting to kiss her child…it made my heart ache that he would be going shortly, to a place I so badly wanted to see…

We buried my little Charlie outside. Vince nestled him inside one of his shoe boxes, wrapped up in one of Nicky's old blankets. I later placed a rock over his resting place, hoping that if I were to get out of here alive…I could return someday and take him home. Bren was quiet through most of everything; she listened when I needed to vent and held me when I needed to cry. But mostly she was just there whenever I needed her. Somewhere along my way, I found out that my baby had been born on September 13…I laughed when I found that out…another birthday gone bad, another life lost between this world and the next…Gosh, if I lived t see my next birthday...

I didn't know it then, but Bren and I would soon be fighting for much more than our lives, but the strength to carry us through as well. In the next couple of weeks, Tilly would return home from work, pack her things, and take both Nicky and Little Bella with her. I didn't know if I had it in me to cry anymore, but I couldn't help but wonder where they were going. Or why Tilly felt obligated to leave. She had gotten why she had wanted, hadn't she? She had killed my baby out of spite while in a drunken rage, and now she was just gone? But it seemed to Bren and I that we were missing a very important piece of the puzzle; a piece that would make itself know to the both of us very shortly.

And this part of our journey wasn't the worse of what was to come.

* * *

There you have it! My deepest apologies to you all; I know I've been terrible at updating, but I've been going through a rut, and I just lost the one person I thought I was going to spend forever with. This chapter was very hard to write, and to me, it feels kind of stiff, but bear with me—I have the last chapters of this story ready to roll, but YOU the READER, has to do me the biggest favor. Please READ and REVIEW. I see the hits this story gets, but it never gets the reviews. If you enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it, please REVIEW! Your words and diligent reading mean the world to me, especially at a time like this. Make it happen. I promise the next chapters will come out faster if I see the reviews. Promise, promise, promise. I would like to see 10 for this chapter at the very least—just a goal anyway, but haha….

Love to you all, my faithful readers.

Your devoted author,

Skye

PS-My BFF just wanted to put her two cents in as well—Wrvfwvfe2


	12. Chapter 11: The End of the World

Stolen

By: Skyela Rickman-Walters

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any of the Twilight Saga. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. They only thing I own is the story plot and a few original characters I have created.

_A/N: _First and foremost, I must thank you all for all the wonderful reviews I received. I can't thank each of you enough--every time I got a review in, it would give me the motivation to get the next chapter out. So thank you so much! Let's do it again, keep it up with the GREAT reviews guys!!! I love you all so much!!!!!!! Please read, enjoy and review! :)

Chapter 11: The End of the World

_Bella's POV_

_Mid October 2006_

"Bella?"

Her voice chirped softly, pulling me out from my lull. I had been staring at one particular knot in the wooden fence, putting shapes to it. So far, I had discovered that all the knots, doubled together, reminded me of a different pair of eyes staring down at me as though they were pitying me from a distance. I rattled my head and looked over to where Bren was waving her head in front of my face. She gave me a timid smile before shifting her weight from right to left.

"You okay?"

I adverted my gaze back towards the fence; I could feel my heart beating with the war infected hollow of my chest, the swell of it making it hard to enjoying breathing. "I'm fine."

Bren raised an eyebrow giving me a skeptical gaze. "Do you know what _fine_ means?" she asked after a few moments of listening to some neighborhood kid ringing the bell on his bike. I didn't care to answer, but Bren took my silence as an affirmative. "F-I-N-E. It means, Fucked-up, Insecure, Neurotic and Emotional." She gave me a pointed look, her eyes boring into the side of my head.

I had to give her an befuddled look back, because foul language was definitely on Bren's naughty list—she must not care that much anymore either. Staring her straight in the eye, I gave a nod. "I'm fine."

Bren chuckled a bit and turned to begin to dig again. "In that case," she mumbled, giving me one of her playful grins—even though I had no idea how she had it in her to still find time to smile—"I'm just fine myself…"

We were very close to our freedom. We had gotten the board to move side to side about a month ago, but we then realized that we needed more room underneath. So, we had gone out through the yard and into Tilly's old garden and pulled out all the large rocks we could find. We strewed them around in front of the fence so that the large pile in front of the hole wouldn't be too obvious. It added an odd strange but "homey" touch. Now it didn't so much remind me of a prison yard. Other than the fact that we _were_ prisoners.

I paused in my digging to take the opportunity to look up at the luminescent moon that was showering ivory light around us; Bren and I were only allowed in the yard between the hours of seven and nine in the evening—it was too much of a risk for us to be allowed out during daylight, despite the overly large fence that no one could peek over. On our first peek out, we had tried to decipher where we were, but it was too dark and you couldn't really see the road from where we were situated. I found myself remembering how when I was a small child, I used to believe that if you could no longer see the moon, you were lost—never to find your way home. Even now, as I stared at the dark shadows that were scattered along the moon's surface, I couldn't help but contradict my old beliefs and wonder if the ones I loved so much, were looking up upon the bright orb that filled the night sky. Even the stars twinkled brightly, beckoning me homeward bound.

Vince would usher us in like barn animals once the clock struck nine. Some nights he would lead me to his bed and I would shut my eyes, separating my soul from my body, as I had done so many times before. I would float like a tiny see-through bubble, to the highest corner of the room and wait. Sometimes I would watch myself, watch my body sprawl helplessly across the bed like a limp ragdoll. I would glare at Vince irately, wanting more than anything to push him away from my tortured, inert form. And then after the deed was finished, after Vince would crawl onto his side of the bed, my soul would flood with a sickly panic and I would wonder if I could even possibly return to my body after everything that had just happened. How I managed to return every time, I would never know. It just so happened, that every morning afterwards I would awaken, my body battered and bruised, aching and sore and be forced to begin again and pretend that the night before had never happened. That was my job: to forgive and forget.

Bren so rarely got to be with Vince in that way; that was one thing I was grateful for, but it was also something I envied very much. I envied that Vince didn't like Bren the way he was so infatuated with me. But I was relieved that he didn't put Bren through the pain and torture that I had to endure nearly everyday—how thankful I was for that.

We almost made it through the fence—we were so close, Bren and I reminded me of two people racing towards the finish line, just breaths away from the end.

"Tonight's gonna be the night," Bren whispered to me excitedly, passing me a sudsy dish. I rinsed it off and towel dried it, my face—although excited at the news—void of any happy emotion. I couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt to my little Charlie who would never see the outdoors, would never know the love I still felt for him. I gave Bren a small nod and placed the dish into the rack along with the others. Bren gave a happy little bounce, her face hopeful…_blissful_ even_._

"Come on, Bella!" she cried, clasping a hand over my shoulder and giving me a good shake. "We get out tonight during Vince's happy hour—and we'll be free! We'll run to the closest house, bang on their door and scream like no one can hear us. And then we can finally go home!"

_Home._ Home was a place that wasn't real anymore. Home was a distant memory, that so rarely now filled my dreams. Home was a place I so desperately wanted to be…but was so afraid to find myself there. I _was_ frightened…mostly of the confrontation—the stares, the pity I would receive. But mostly I was frightened of that empty void that would be missing if I returned. Edward wouldn't be there, crooked smile etched into his face like warmth from the sun. The Cullens just wouldn't be there…they had no reason to be, I guess.

I could feel myself leaving my body again and this time I didn't even know why I had began floating away. My eyes tightened, focusing on the tiniest detail of the fine china and like that, I was gone, watching Bren shoot worried glances at my expressionless, deadened face.

"Bella?"

I looked at Bren, blinking my eyes as I tried to remember how exactly I had made it to the living room. Bren shifted uncomfortably on the couch, playing with the toe of her sock. Her long, tangled brown hair fell limp in the middle of her back, filling out her pale, thin face. I hadn't notice how frail she had become during these last couple of months. I instantly felt guilty for letting her get so thin—even though I couldn't think of a coherent reason as to why it was my fault. Seeing that I was now watching her, Bren bit her lip and stumbled to continue.

"If—well—_when_ we get out of this…_place_…will we still, you know…" she trailed off, unsure of what else to say. I watched her, but trying to pull the words from her mouth was like pulling taffy, even though I already knew what she was trying to say. Bren cleared her throat and raised her head, suddenly holding much more confidence within the tired hollows of her face. "Will you stay in touch?"

"Yeah." I said it before I could even think it; how could I _not_ want to stay in touch? Bren had been there with me, through nearly everything. Hell, if I found out Olivia had been brought home safely, I'd find her—if it was the last thing I would do, I would find her. And if I was found before Olivia was, I would tell the police, tell anyone who would listen everything I knew about her. I felt obligated to help my two friends who I had grown very much attached to—they were a part of me as much as my parents were, as much as Jake….as much as Edward still was… I blinked once and looked down at the carpet, toeing the soft rug. "Of course I'd stay in touch."

A breath of a smile breathed across Bren's face, causing the ghostly hollows to disappear just for a single moment. "Good," she said quietly, her eyes now meeting mine. "'Cause after all of this, I don't think I could function properly without you in my life. It's a special thing—we're bonded for life because of this, you know."

A smile crossed my face too. "Yeah—we kind of are, aren't we?"

And we were—there was really no one else I could think of that I would talk to about my absence. Bren had been there—she had journeyed on the same journey, she had felt little Charlie move about in my belly, she had touched his soft head, she had listened to my cries and she had talked me out of every irrational thought that had crossed my mind. I sighed; no one from my old life would know about my little boy—not my dad, nor my mom…not even Jake would ever know about him. He was a secret that was Bren's to share—and quite possibly Olivia's as well.

The door slammed open from the front, rattling the windows so hard, the curtains vibrated. Bren and I jumped off the furniture soundlessly, flitting into the hallway. We weren't allowed to sit on the furniture while Vince wasn't home. Now was the time to be good and to be seen, but never heard.

Bren followed me as I rounded the corner, mentally preparing myself for Vince's indifferent smile. But I stopped, my foot freezing in midair. Bren bumped into my back, but I heard her gasp in surprise as well.

Vince stood there in the doorway, but another man stood there too—and this man looked _dangerous_. From what I could see, his eyes were shadowed and dark, like angry dark pits that swallowed up everything in its path. They made you not want to look at him for too long, in fear of being swallowed up too. The man's face was scraggly and streaked with graying hair and his clothes were not the most appealing I had seen. But for some reason my heart dropped (and I knew Bren's dropped too) at the sight of him. I pushed Bren back so that we could distance ourselves behind the wall. I brought a finger to my lips and clutched her hands in mine.

"…damn it, Paulo—why would Roland do such a thing?" Vince was saying, his voice terrifying me to the core; I had never heard him sound so angry before—he sounded like he had committed the most horrible crime.

"Roland?" Bren mouthed to me, her brow furrowing. That name struck a chord in my mind. Roland…. My jaw dropped in sudden realization. _Roland? What did Roland do?_

"…damned hillbilly," the man named Paulo hissed, his dangerous, uncouth eyes flickering as they licked the walls of our personal prison. "I knew it was unwise to entrust him, Vincent. It's all over the news—thank God he hasn't told 'em where they are yet!"

Bren's fingernails were suddenly embedded into my forearm. I turned to look at her enthused expression. "We won't have to dig out after all!" she mouth, shaking my arm with unashamed excitement. "They're going to find us!"

We're going home…I pinched my forearm with my thumb and forefinger just to make sure I wasn't asleep—but it stung just as much as Bren's tight grip. Forgotten tears welled up behind my eyes, stinging them with a strange but oddly familiar tingle. _We're going home!_

"And Matilda?" Paulo snapped, his voice thrumming like a melodious harp. I was so dazzled for a moment, listening to the chords of his resonating voice, that I almost missed what Vince was saying.

"…she didn't understand why I loved Isabelle so—she was envious of her, so she took the kids and left." The men exchanged looks. "No, I don't think she would turn us in. If anything, she'd be running when she finds out—she in just as much trouble as we are."

"Where is your Isabelle?" Paulo purred, sending cold chills down my spine. "She said that it was time."

_She?_ I wondered, giving Bren and empty look. _Tilly? Or someone else?_

"Girls!" Vince's voice shouted, his voice cracking like a taught wire; he didn't even seem to care that the door was wide open. "ISABELLE!"

I pulled myself to my feet, unclasped Bren's fingers away from mine and shuffled out from our hiding place. I could feel every pulse of blood as it was being pumped through my veins, I could hear every little sound, every hum of electricity. But it was like I couldn't see—it was like I was seeing through someone else's eyes. Fear had settled within me, as the sudden truth sank deep; something was not right.

"Isabelle," and Vince grabbed me with a cool hand, his thumb stroking my chin with so much desire, I wanted to hurl, "something terrible has happened. We are leaving now."

I could feel my brow furrow in surprise. _What had happened? Were the police on their way? Should I struggle to keep myself grounded until they get here? _"Why?" It was very wrong of me to question Vince's plans.

Vince didn't answer; instead he reached out and grabbed my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. I didn't resist, fearing that it would be worse if I were, but as I stumbled towards him, I took saw the man named Paulo more clearly.

He looked Latin, or possibly Italian, I couldn't be sure—except for the fact that his face was very pale—and his eyes—those vicious, pit-like eyes—

I yelped, struggling to pull away from Vince with all my might as I stared at Paulo, the urge to vomit stronger than ever. What was he playing at? Was Vince crazy? Was I just seeing what I wanted to see? Was my heartache at loosing everything I had ever loved causing me to go _insane_?

And then, it happened all so quickly after that. Vince, twisting my arm roughly—Bren launching out from her spot on the floor, desperate to aid me as I struggled in his arms. And Paulo—the lethal, red eyed vampire—plucking Bren up as though she were a gentle daisy and slamming her into the far wall. The full body mirror crashed to the floor, glass shattering into tiny, jagged pieces. I could _feel_ myself screaming as Vince's grip tightened around me, but I couldn't hear a sound; there was this foreign buzzing sound within my ears that was muting everything around me. Vince's large, sweaty palm found my lips and clamped down around my scream to diminish the mute sound.

It all happened so quickly, _so surely_, it was as though I could only watch the horror happen before my eyes. I could feel my lips moving, shrieking, "Bren!" over and over again, watching her tiny chest rise and fall as she struggled to breath sweet air. I reached for her, struggling furiously in Vince's arms, so hard, that he was grunting loudly trying to restrain me.

But Bren just lay there, face slack as though she were lost in thought, her eyes glazing over as though she had been momentarily stunned. Blood was beginning to pool from underneath her hair, red and sticky, its irony smell causing my stomach to churn almost instantly. My eyes flashed to Paulo, and I began to writhe harder in Vince's arms, frantic to save Bren—to save her as she would have saved _me_. _God, please God! Not her, not her!_

Vince's strength was too much for my fervid attempts; he clamped his fingers tighter across my screaming mouth and easily lifted me off the floor, my legs still lashing out as if I were running in midair. I found my eyes now staring at the indent within the wall of Bren's slight form, the broken boards that had crumbled to the floor along with her broken body. My arms still remained outstretched as though I could pull Bren with my mind—as thought I could reach her and save her in some way.

My vision stung as the sunlight kissed my face for the first time in eight months. My eyes began to water by the brashness of the light and my skin tingled with unfamiliarity. My vision blurred strangely as I watched Paulo kneel beside Bren, his long fingers running through her bloody hair…I chopped down hard on Vince's rough hand as he swung me around towards the car, the trunk open and ready.

And then I noticed the house across the street as Vince tossed me into the trunk. Though the house looked different—white paint touching up the finish and a swing set in the front—the house looked very familiar. As I began to take in more of my surroundings, I realized too, that the entire street looked familiar—I had been here once before!

Each house etched deep within my old memories, the street I had rode my bicycle on day after day as a young girl. I could feel Vince binding my wrists and ankles together, and my voice rang through the day like a foghorn. "HELP ME! I'M HERE, I'M—"

My shrill scream was cut short—Vince stuffed a wad of cloth into my mouth and squeezed my jaw tightly between his fingers; it hurt, but this pain was nothing compared to everything I had endured. My voice had been taken once more from me, but my brain was still screaming, euphoria still blazing through my veins. Someone had to have heard me, or maybe even seen me, I was sure, but Vince closed the trunk nonetheless.

_ARIZONA!_ My mind roared, delayed and bitter relief washing through me like a tidal wave sweeping across a nation. I don't think I could have screamed it any louder out loud. _I'M ON THE STREET I GREW UP ON!!!_

***

_Alice's POV_

_Same time as Bella's epiphany_

My eyes narrowed in, my vision whooshing me away from this present time and into someone else's. I was vaguely aware of Jasper's soothing hand clutching mine, or Emmett's constant, "Alice? What is it? What are you seeing?"

It was Bella again—and she was staring across the way at a white house with a bunch of cactus plants strewn through out the yard. The whole world seemed to spin as I saw the world through her eyes, and then—as loud as alarm bells, perhaps even louder than a siren, I _heard_ her. I heard her scream, I watched some neighbors peer out their windows, suspicion evident in their eyes. For the first time since her disappearance, I heard what I had been waiting to hear…

I watched Edward's head snap up, his eyes narrowing in on mine in silent relief, but the look that crossed his face was much more rewarding than happiness.

"Arizona…" I mumbled, rattling my head a bit, trying to get rid of Bella's head-splitting shriek. If vampires could get headaches, I was sure that would have been one. For a moment I could have sworn that I felt my beatless heart race within its cavity. I looked around at Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rose, Jasper and finally Edward, my mind spinning excitedly as I jumped out of the chair. "She's in Arizona!"

"What the hell are we waiting for then?" Edward sprung from the couch like a lion on the attack. There was something truly terrifying about the blazing excitement that had been gone from his eyes for so long. "Some guy just turned himself in for shipping her somewhere—let's go now!"

And then, realization hit as I remembered the most important part of my vision—other than Bella's voice. I gave him a pained look. Biting my lip, I watched as Edward crumbled back into the couch in disappointment. "Of course…" he grumbled, shooting me a dirty look as though all of this was _my_ fault—as if my vision had happened too late. "She won't be there when we get there…"

It hurt to watch my family crumble as one; each on of them curled into themselves like a dying plant, wilting in the scorching heat. I racked my brains, trying to think of anything that could help us, anything that we could do to help Bella before something else happened. And then it hit me, just so easily.

"But we can still do _something_," I said, my index finger stroking my chin thoughtfully. "C'mon," I waved my hand, beckoning my family inward. "We've got to get to Charlie's."

***

_Bella's POV_

_?_

Sometime, between there and now, I became unconscious. I don't know if it was due to lack of oxygen or from screaming myself hoarse, a brilliant white light flashing across my vision and cutting off everything I once knew. I woke up, curled up in the corner of some room, completely stark naked, goosebumps covering my entire body. I shivered, pulling my legs up into my chest and lifted my aching head off the wooden floor. There was a pile of clothes by my head, white long flowing fabric and something that looked like a head wrap. Something creaked from across the room, and I instantly curled up, defending my body in the only way I knew possible.

"It's okay." It was a girl's voice. I looked up to see a pretty strawberry haired girl watched me from a doorway. The room we were in was empty, other than us and the clothes. She gave me a careful smile, adjusting the scarf that was wrapped around her hair. She slowly inched towards me and knelt down just feet away from me. "You need to get dressed. We'll be going shortly."

I blinked, my eyes feeling strangely dry and separated from the rest of my body. My limbs felt stiff, as though I hadn't moved in days. "Where are my old clothes?"

"He took them away," the girl replied, reaching out to smooth out the white fabric that I was to wear. "You need these now." Her eyes flashed back towards the doorway before looking at me again. "Let me help you."

The girl helped dress me; I didn't make any attempt to stop her—my body felt as though I had been in limbo for a very long time. She slid sandals onto my dirty feet and gave me a weary smile as she adjusted the scarf so that it covered most of my face. "There." She paused and brushed soft fingers across my forehead. "My name is Grace. Yours?"

At first I couldn't speak. My throat closed itself around my long forgotten voice and I struggled to find peace within myself. A war was raging inside me; the light of hope was being shattered by the surrounding darkness that was constantly my little raincloud.

And then I spoke. "My name is Isabelle." I didn't stutter, I didn't cry as I came to realize this horrible truth. It just what was now. And then the cold encompassed me, holding me tight within his grasp, whispering sweet nothings and fond words into my ear. I blinked and a tear slid down my cheek. "I mean…" I swallowed and tried to speak the truth. "My name is…Isabella…its Bella." Strange how hard it was to admit the truth.

Grace cupped my cheek within her hands and held my face. "We must be going now Bella." And she took my hand and led me out into the harsh light of day for the second time—it wasn't necessarily sunny; I winced as though I had been burned and shadowed my eyes with my hands. Grace clasped hands with another girl, and I heard her mumble, "Emma," as she did so. As my clouded vision cleared and I was able to see many girls, dressed in the way we were. I was numb was I peered around, trying to remember who I was, trying to dig deep and hold on to the distant hope that was slowly evaporating, like water going into the sky.

I caught someone's eyes in the crowd; someone who was not one of us. She was older—I don't know if she was even supposed to be in the surrounding area, but she was there. Her friend reminded me—with a sharp pang of hurt—so much of Jake…even her eyes reminded me of the warmth Jacob had once showered me with. My hand clutched my heart and I stumbled; as I stumbled, the scarf fell from my head, revealing my face to the woman at the corner.

We didn't know where we were going, or why we were going there. A cold hand gripped my arm and I started to find the vampire named Paulo lift me up into the cattle car. He gave me a bone chilling grin, and I wished for a moment that I was immortal so I could rip his head off for draining Bren clean of her precious blood. I heard Grace mumble something about Paulo's eyes and I heard Emma whimper. I looked back to where the woman had been watching, but her spot was vacant; the woman and her friend were gone.

I sighed, shivering despite the heat. Clutching my arms into my body, I nearly fell to the ground as the cart lurched forward, taking us to our destination.

_I was now and forever, always Isabelle._

_

* * *

_

_A/N_: Alrighty! This is it! The big finale will be on its way--not the next chapter, but quite possibly the chapter after that. And then, I will set off to work on Speak, the sequel :) So keep up the reviews, and you WILL get a chapter next week. No reviews, no chapter. You people are amazing and I want to see the same number of reviews for this as there were for the last chapter. Okay? Now get set, ready and GO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All my love,

Skye


	13. Chapter 12: Breakthrough

Stolen

By: Skyela Rickman-Walters

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any of the Twilight Saga. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. They only thing I own is the story plot and a few original characters I have created.

A/n: I didn't intend to get this out as soon as I did, but I did :) Here is the deal. The next chapter is going to be pretty long, I'm going to try my hardest to get it out next week, but I want it to be a good one, so please don't kill me. I mean, two updates in one week??? I must love you guys a lot...lol--PLEASE READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!! TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT!!! Oh, lol, and check out my new avatar I made ;) I think its pretty neat. And you can also find me on myspace and facebook! Look me up under Skyela Rickman-Walters!!! Love you all!!!

Chapter 12: Breakthrough

"_Hope is the dream of a soul awake." French proverb_

_Bella's POV_

_?_

I don't know when I decided to float away again. I don't know when we arrived at our destination. I do know that when I came to, Vince was back again. Paulo was still there, driving recklessly—a way I had once been accustomed to. Vince was holding me tightly in his arms, while Emma and Grace sat huddled in the bucket in front of us. There was a stale, stiff smell in the air, but it could have been just my imagination carrying away with me. I blinked through the haze that kept me safe, trying to figure out where everyone else had gone—why it was just Emma, Grace and I out of all the other thirty-some girls that I had seen. The truck bumped along the dirt road, and as my head whipped back to bounce against the side panel, all the buzzing that had been in my ears evaporated and I was able to hear the radio announcer.

"…I repeat, Vincent D'Attilio is to be assumed armed and dangerous. If you see him and/or Isabella Swan, please notify the authorities immediately. Again, Isabella is five feet, four inches tall, 110 pounds. She has brown eyes and brown hair. She might respond to Bella. She was last seen in southern San Diego at about 2:15 in the afternoon…"

I think my heart stopped beating upon hearing this. My entire body went rigid within Vince's tight embrace as a flicker of hope resurfaced from my soulless body. I strained to hear more, but Paulo abruptly shut off the radio—he probably heard the stutter of my heart. Vince felt my sudden tense and he immediately began to stroke my face, as though he were consoling his frightened child.

"It's alright Isabelle," he murmured, his voice low and gentle as he brushed his dry lips to my forehead. "I won't let them find us…we're going far, far away where they will never find us…"

My stomach dropped at hearing these words. _I can't let that happen_, I thought wildly, struggling in Vince's arms, struggling to free myself from his tight grasp. But he brought a swift hand to my face, and in his hand was a white cloth…I held my breath as he pressed it to my nose and mouth, but the fumes were still dizzying and disorientating. I could feel my eyelids flutter helplessly as I struggled, trying not to breathe. I let my body fall limp, let Vince believe that I was sound asleep in his arms again, but my mind was constantly whirring, like a fan spinning around on a warm summer's day…

At some point, the car heaved to a sudden halt and my eyes snapped open with fierce determination. Vince pushed me into a sitting position. I rubbed my eyes and peered around, catching sight of Emma's painful twitching from the seat in front of me. I reached out to give her a reassuring squeeze but I pulled my hand back to my heart almost instantly.

Emma's hand was like touching freshly fallen snow. My breathing hitched up inside my throat as I peered around at her, only to see that she had been bound and gagged. Only to see her eyes rolling around, unable to fathom the incredible pain she was in. Only to notice the bite mark on her neck, that mirrored the one I had on my forearm. My horrified eyes switched to Grace beside her, but her body was slack, her mouth shaped into such a terrified expression, I was sure that was dead. But Emma…

My hand unconsciously went to my own neck, but I was unscathed. If I had been thinking rationally, I would have known that I was completely fine. I had run with vampires in the past, and knowing what I knew about them…but knowing what I knew didn't calm the bubbling panic that had begun to brew deep within the pit of my stomach. It felt as though someone had set free a dozen birds inside me. I felt someone tugging me out the door, but I couldn't really bring myself to be apart of what was happening. Staring at the transforming Emma, I continued to dwell in the past, the cold fear hugging me tightly as I wondered what was going to become of me. I wondered how truly twisted and bizarre my life had become since arriving in Forks. I was most definitely a magnet for trouble…

I was unaware of walking, very quick paced up the side street. I was completely oblivious to the screeching sound of the truck as Paulo hauled out of sight. Vince kept his hand clasped around mine as we walked, his eyes darting every which way. It was then that I noticed how under wraps he was; fake beard, dressed in the same get up that I was. I staggered momentarily, tripping over my own to feet as we raced across the square, a tiny motel just miles away from us. A couple of times my knees actually hit the ground, and Vince would pull ruthlessly on my arm, snapping my shoulder from its socket. I hissed in pain, put continued after him. He would pull me close and whisper, "Don't fight me…don't make this difficult…"

How on Earth could it be more difficult? How in the world was this _not_ difficult already? Couldn't he see that I was trying to move as quickly as I possibly could? Couldn't he see that I was already avoiding the many eyes that watched us with edged suspicion as he half dragged me toward the dumpy Sleepytown Inn. As I fell a fifth time, my busted shoulder aching, embarrassed tears flooding my eyes, I caught the eyes of someone watching us from across the way. I watched as he reached into his cruiser—with a pang of regret, I thought of my dad—and pull out the walkie. I imagined what he could possibly have been telling the dispatcher, as his wary eyes never left our retreating forms as Vince pulled me into the hotel office. In fact, I did the worse possible thing I could have done, but it was the only chance I had.

I looked the officer right back, staring him full in the face, my eyes pooling over like an overflowing sink.

And then Vince slammed the door in my face.

***

Vince was pacing. He kept peering out the window, like a parent waiting for their rebellious teenager to stroll in well past curfew. I sat on the bed sniffling, rubbing my pained shoulder as I watched his anxious movements. The motel room was shabby; yellow and red striped wall paper, a dingy brown rug and one full sized bed with a tarnished green comforter. An old rabbit ear television sat in the far corner with a tiny remote chained to the stand. It smelt of mold and must in this room, and I wondered how many times the room had been cleaned. A couple of times, Vince would catch my eyes and he would flash me a smile—but that smile never touched his apprehensive eyes. That made me feel uncomfortable. Finally I broke the silence.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked. I myself, felt like I was a fugitive too, running from the law like _I_ had been the one at fault. And maybe now I was aiding and abetting some secret operation that Vince and Paulo had created. Maybe the CIA _knew_ about vampires—maybe Vince was caught in the same bizarre lifestyle that I was.

Vince gave me a searching look, his eyes worried and desolate as they touched my face. He reached out a hand and wiped away the stains my tears had left. "We're waiting to get word…" I had to lean in close to hear just what Vince was saying; he was mumbling like someone who was certifiably insane. Even his eyes kept twitching, constantly looking left to right "…She's going to come….and then everything will be all better for you and me, Izzy." He clasped a cold clammy hand in mine and firmly squeezed it.

"Who?" I pressed, curiosity getting the better of me. I watched Vince's tortured expression as he stared at me, feeling the ache that tugged at my heartstrings.

Vince knelt down in front of me, taking my other hand in both of his. I was baffled by his desperate emotions, but I held my expression tight. "Izzy," Vince said, his voice barely just a whisper. "Isabelle—I used to watch you as a little girl you know." He laughed as he said this. I felt my stomach churn as I thought about him watching me grow up—I swallowed the bile back down that followed. "I've know you since you were five. I used to let you pick out anything you liked at Halloween. I used to send you and you mother Christmas cookies. I would watch you as you played and I would watch you while you were sleeping." Vince gave a sigh as though reminiscing on happier times. "I loved you the moment I saw you, Izzy. And I had to have you.

"But when I tried to bring you home, you weren't there. So—so I had to take the other girl. People would be suspicious if Lydia was to tell her mother that a strange man was inside her house. Paulo…before he became…" and Vince shuddered, unable to speak the truth, "…used to watch you for me as well. He said he would try for you…but then you went away. And I searched for you everywhere. I followed your mother to Jacksonville—I tailed her all year. But I could never find you. And then, they found you in Washington. And that was my chance."

As Vince spoke, I began to realize how crazy he truly was; his words slurred together drunkenly and his eyes seemed to glaze over at the memory. For the first time, I really saw how unstable Vince was, how mentally incapacitated he was. It frightened me, but I nodded, urging him to carry on.

"But then I met _her_," Vince said, squeezing my hand tightly. "And _she_ said she would help me find you, see? And she did and now she's going to make everything better…for the both of us."

"W-who?" My voice trembled under the strain; in the distance, I heard the slam of a car door, but I was too tied up in what Vince was saying to register it. "Who said she'd help you?"

Vince grinned—and this smile was unlike any I had seen in my life. It was almost like he was dreaming the most wonderful dream. "She's beautiful, Izzy. But nowhere as beautiful as you." He touched my hair, pulling away the scarf. "She's got very red curls." He touched the deep circles that had found themselves a home under my eyes. "And her eyes…" Vince shuddered, as though remembering the rush of unsettling fear that I had felt upon seeing those eyes too. My heart began to rapidly beat within my chest as I realized—as it clicked inside my encompassing mind. My breathing hitched and I found my hands now clutching my chest as I fought to breathe…Vince really didn't have to continue, although he did any way.

_Victoria_.

The door to our dingy room thrust open—backfiring like a gun—the light from the day blinding the both of us. I threw my hands up over my eyes as Vince spun around, blinking blearily. Once the initial shock of bright light faded, I saw them; at least a dozen officers standing in the doorway, guns at the ready, their patrol lights flashing from outside.

My brain went on autopilot as I sat in dull shock, staring at the officer I had seen from across the street. He stood, observing Vince and I, his gun pointed directly at Vince's heart. For a moment I couldn't breath. For a moment, all I could do was stare aimlessly at the officer as he slowly made his way inside the dark musty room. Three more men followed, a young woman officer hovering in their wake.

Before my brain could even begin to process that what was happening was very real, the woman officer was in front of me, her warm hazel eyes staring at my face, memorizing it as they had probably done months earlier.

"Isabella Swan?" she asked, her voice echoing loudly through my foggy thoughts. Again, it was like someone had slowed down everything and turned up the volume. My brow furrowed in confusion while she spoke, as I tried to focus on what she was saying. "Is your name Bella?"

At first, I almost shook my head—I was afraid that Vince might lash out and throttle me if I said yes. I could feel my lungs heaving, my heart thumping unevenly in my chest as I struggled to speak a coherent word—as I fought to do anything at all. The woman gently pulled the scarf away from my face, her fingers pushing my messy curls away from my eyes. A thankful smile stretched wide across her lips as she stared at me in wonderment. I could hear another officer mumble something to his partner. They knew the most important truth before I was even aware of it.

"Bella? Is that your name, sweetheart?" It was the male officer from across the street. I looked at him while the woman stroked my face.

Trembling from head to toe, I made sure not to look at Vince as I nodded my head; slowly at first, but as the seconds grew longer, my head began to bob up and down furiously as if I were trying to convince myself of this known knowledge too.

"Yes!" I finally choked, the strain of the shock finally wearing off. Before I could control it, I was crying again, completely far gone. When I pictured this moment in my head, months and months ago, I was never crying. Instead, in my dreams, I screamed joyously, I hugged the officer who had rescued me. I was all smiles while being returned to my parents arms. Nothing could have ever prepared me for the ugly tears that sluggishly slid down my cheeks or the way my body shook like a frightened dog. I nodded again, needing the added confirmation that this _was _real. "It's me…I'm Bella…"

Blinded by my tears, I was unaware of someone wrapping a thick, wool blanket around my shoulders. I assumed the woman officer helped me to my feet and led me out of the motel room. I couldn't help but look back into the darkness as I wondered what they were going to do with Vince. I felt guilty—like I was abandoning the one man who had kept me alive this entire time—as the woman ushered me through the crowd; I heard people cheering! I heard clapping, I heard sobbing…I felt millions of eyes staring at me as the officer ducked me into a squad car. Her fingers touched my face again. I looked up into her kindly eyes and she smiled at me once more and I watched in bafflement as a tear slid from her eye.

"C'mon Bella," she said gently, taking a foam cup from some officer and handing it to me. I took the warm liquid into my hands, but didn't drink. "Let's get you home."

I finally let out a heart wrenching sob, shutting my eyes as I did so. I don't know how long I sat like that, but the kind officer wrapped her arms around me and held me close to her bosom. She even nestled herself into the back of the cruiser with me so that I could lean on her while she stroked my hair and whispered encouraging things in my ear. No matter how many times I thought the words through my head, it still didn't seem _real._

_Home…I'm going home…_

_

* * *

_

_A/n: So this chapter was kind of short, but I figured Chapter 13 is going to be a doozy anyway, so I took the first part of it and posted it. Thank you so much for all of your reviews and I expect to see more of them this time around!!! Keep reviewing guys, you are all awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This chapter was put out especially for you, so REVIEW!!!_

_All my love,_

_Skye:)  
_


	14. Chapter 13: A Life So Changed

Stolen

By: Skyela Rickman-Walters

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any of the Twilight Saga. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. They only thing I own is the story plot and a few original characters I have created.

A/N: I just want to take the time to thank each and everyone of you for reviewing. My goal for this story, is that it hits 100 reviews (and hopefully more, that would totally rock) so KEEP REVIEWING!!!! Secondly, I wanted you all to know, that this chapter is dedicated to those who have seen this story til the very end :) it really means the world to me, knowing that I have such wonderful fans. Also, I would like to let you know that I have a myspace (.com/seriouslyskye) and I have made a playlist for this story. If you would like to hear it, please go to .com/seriouslyskye :) Now for your enjoyment, I present to you Chapter 13: Please Read, Enjoy and REVIEW!!!!

Chapter 13: A Life So Changed

"_If you do no hope, you will not find what is beyond your hopes." –St. Clement of Alexandra_

_Renée's POV_

_October 28__th__, 2006_

"I love you too Phil," I said into the phone, clutching it tightly. I held it well after my husband hung up; he had to leave months ago—being a baseball player and all, he had already missed Spring Training with everything that had happened. For the first time since meeting him, we were apart—Phil went back to Jacksonville and I felt, as a mother, that my place—for the first time in my life—was in Forks.

I placed the phone back onto the receiver, staring at it with dull, unseeing eyes; I had lost my sight a very long time ago, it seemed—even though in reality eight months wasn't that long of a time. I stared at the telephone for a few more moments while figuring out what I was to do next. I wasn't happy that I was to remain in Forks, but I _had _do it. Until the day I found out my baby's heart had stopped beating. I shuddered even then to think of such a horrible thing, as though things like that didn't regularly flit through my already jumbled brain. I couldn't help myself now—all I could do was wonder, really. It pained me though—for whenever I had such thoughts, Edward would always get up and leave; the pain that would break across his like an angry wave shattering across the sand. I don't think I would ever understand the way the boy felt about my daughter—but sometimes the best things in life are better left unexplained.

Charlie was sitting once again, in his arm chair, his overtired, dark circled eyes boring into the television. It was a rule now—to never turn on the news while we waited for some sort of confirmation. No news was good news, after all.

"Do you think she's really gone?" Charlie had asked one evening, when the bitter silence became too unbearable. His hands shook as his gruff voice spoke. "Rainy?"

"No." And I answered truthfully. In ways, Bella had never truly left. I could see her while I looked into Charlie's eyes—I could see her in his dimples and by the way his brown hair curled atop his head. And he could see her in my smile and in my heart-shaped face. Her laughter was now the thunder and her love was like the wind—always feeling, but never seeing.

I don't think Charlie ever gave up on Bella—I would hear him before he went to bed, while I nestled myself into the couch, curling up into one of Bella's clean shirts, as he prayed up in his room. I knew he was trying to believe in something good—he had never prayed before.

"What was it the Cullen's wanted?" Charlie's voice broke the eerie silence. I blinked and looked away from the phone, my vision blurring around my sight as if I were looking through a dusty bottle.

"They wanted to look into Olivia's case." My voice shook a little as I spoke; it sounded distorted and crackly, as if it had not been used in a long time. I shook my head. "I think it'll just be a dead end."

"Hhmph," Charlie grunted. And he went back to the television, shrouding himself once more in the darkness that was slowly consuming us all.

At some point the phone rang. But I ignored it—all the five times it rang. I didn't want to speak to anyone right now…I didn't want to hear my mother nag about how we should be moving on from this. I didn't want to argue with her, as I wondered out loud what if it had been me. I didn't want to talk to Carlisle and I didn't want to talk with any of the officers. I just wanted to be alone, here in my old house with my ex husband, the father of our child.

A cruiser suddenly screeched into the driveway. I gazed out the window, my expression turning serious as I saw Officer Brayley run up the stairs, wild eyed and fraught.

My stomach sank, dropping like a bowling ball. "Charlie…" I couldn't breathe—the air had suddenly been knocked out from my chest, as if someone had intentionally kicked me straight in the gut. I felt my knees begin to give as I tried to make it to the door, but Charlie made it first, the gaunt expression in his hollowed eyes making him look emptier than ever before.

"Sir!" Brayley choked out the moment the door was open wide. I found myself leaning against Charlie, my trembling hands covering my mouth as dread filled my very entity. _This is it, Rainy_, I thought, searching Brayley's wide eyes with eager anticipation. _This is the moment we've all been waiting for._

But was it the news we wanted? The news we so desperately needed to hear?

"Well?" Charlie looked ready to shake Brayley as the poor boy stood on the doorstep, trying to catch his breath. "What is it?"

Another car pulled up, and I saw out of the corner of my eye that it was Edward and Jake—the two had fallen into some strained camaraderie over the past few months. I watched Edward instead of Brayley—Edward seemed to have a know how of everything that was going on—and my heart gave a little skip as his dark eyes became very wide and his body became rigid with…_excitement_?

"Sir—they found her!" Brayley said—and I looked at him just as a few tears leaked from his eyes. "They found Bella!"

Charlie's breathing hitched in his chest as he grabbed for my hand; I held it tightly within mine. "Oh my…is—is…" Charlie couldn't speak the words.

"Is she alright?" I finished, staring at Brayley with tearful eyes, begging him to say more. I mean, why else would he be crying, right?

Brayley couldn't speak; it seemed that his voice caught up in his throat while he tried. The seconds that went by seemed like hours slowly pacing as the sun soared higher into the sky. And when Brayley realized he could not speak…he _nodded._

"She's—she's okay?" I whispered, nails digging into Charlie's palm.

Brayley nodded again, the tears of joy falling down his cheeks more profusely now, not scattered and lonesome as they had been before.

I wasn't aware that I was crying until I heard the sob break from _Charlie's_ throat. He spun around and squeezed me tightly into his chest as I sobbed endlessly into his flannel shirt. He stoked my hair while I whispered the same thing over and over again…I wasn't even aware of the other Cullen's showing up at our doorstep, cheering in happiness—or Jake's family, laughing and crying, their worries and fears diminished.

"Thank you God…" I whispered into Charlie's tearstained shoulder, trembling in his arms as he held me just as tightly. "Our baby is coming home…"

***

_Bella's POV_

_October 28__th__, 2006_

_Some Hospital in California_

The female officer—Jenny—never left my side. She held my hand tight while one of the doctors looked me over, inspecting ever inch of my battered and violated body. I didn't resist when the doctor checked out my lower regions; I didn't speak when the doctor asked me if _he_ touched me or hurt me—instead my eyes found interest at an pink and blue oil painting that was hanging on the wall. I almost felt myself beginning to float away in an attempt to anesthetize the burning ache that was trembling through out my veins; this was only a delusion, I had truly lost it now…. I could hear the doctor asking me different questions, but they came out slow and distorted, and I stared at her with strange eyes as I tried to understand why she was speaking in such a tone. At one point she turned to Jenny and they began whispering to one another.

I couldn't really make out what they were saying to one another, but by the looks on their faces, it was apparent that they were horrified at my physical state. I looked down at my gowned body; _I don't look that bad, do I?_

I was later brought to a bathtub; I tried to bathe quickly, but Jenny told me I could stay in there for as long as I liked; I sat, naked amongst the bubbles and warm bath water while Jenny washed my hair for me. I was even given the liberty to use a washcloth—how enjoyment flooded through my nerves as I scrubbed my filthy, tainted skin. I don't know how long I was in the tub for—the only thing I remember is that when I finally decided to get out, the water was chilly and all the bubbles had disappeared. The tips of my fingers and toes reminded me of raisins. I gently toweled myself off, feeling clean and somewhat rejuvenated. I hadn't been able to take a bath like that in a long time. Jenny even brought me some clothes to wear—it was simple, a blue tee-shirt, jeans and a zip-up hoodie. I was surprised to find clean socks and brand new underwear in the mix. As I pulled on the clothes, I wondered when I would finally wake up from this wonderful dream. It was too real—I was being over stimulated.

I found myself sitting on the bed in the doctor's office with Jenny pulling a brush through my long hair, once again having to wonder how exactly I came to be there. Strange how you can still function somewhat decently when you are being kept in a sluggish haze. The nice doctor came in and began talking again—sometimes she would hold my hand—whisper things—but that strange buzzing noise was back and I had to strain both ears and eyelids to pay attention to what she was saying. I furrowed my brow a bit and tried to shake the noise away, but then a wave of sleep over took my body…and my eyes closed…

"…you're okay now, Isabella. You are safe…"

***

It wasn't a perfect sleep—in fact, I don't think I was really sleeping. I was caught in between the world of dreams and awake. My eyes fluttered open to reveal Jenny's kind face. She hugged me tightly and said that I was going home…the lights of the room blinded me slightly as I tried to focus on her beautiful face. There was another officer in the room—he smiled at me gently, and at first I made to panic. But the cold bestowed upon me, reassuring me that everything was going to be alright. I don't know when Jenny left, but I never got to thank her for her kindness. My eyes fluttered closed…

_"Bella…" It was my delusion of Edward again. I smiled and let the cold embrace me tightly. It hurt to think that if I did return home, he wouldn't be there…I wouldn't be able to really feel the cool caress of his fingertips or the way my warm lips would mold perfectly to his stone ones…_

_ "We did it," I mumbled, pulling my legs up into my chest. "We're finally safe…"_

***

The cold didn't leave me until I was being guided from the hospital. I could see a camera crew park just beyond the fences, but the officer that led me to his car kept me hidden from sight. Upon having some reporter come running blindly to him, he basically ignored him and helped me into the car; I was thankful for that. I was already disoriented enough.

"Excuse me! _Excuse me!_" The reporter stretched his arm widely in front of the officer as he spoke, desperate for some sort of explanation or an epiphany even. "Sir! Is that Isabella Swan? Do you mind if we get a few words?"

I watched through my sleepy stupor as the officer gently closed the door behind me and turned to face the demanding reporter and his flashing paparazzi. I hid my face behind my hands; I didn't want my current state to be the first of what my family saw of me. The officer waved his hand—I could see him shaking his head as the reporter's excited expression fell. The paparazzi continued clicking their cameras with fierce determination.

The officer climbed into the front seat and started the cruiser. "I'm sorry about that, kiddo," he apologized, pulling away from the curb. I listened but kept my eyes on my pale, scarred hands. "You're safe now. I promise you that."

My mind was reeling—so many questions…so much change. _Victoria…Vince…Bren…Olivia_. My eyes widened as I though about the latter.

"Sir," my voice cracked from little use. The officer looked up at me from his rearview mirror, concern touching all of his handsome features. I held my breath as I noticed his tousled bronze hair from under his cap. The emotions swelled from deep within me as I clung to that familiarity, using it to drag out my inner demons… "You have to…look for someone else—a friend of mine."

The officer nodded intently, his eyes never leaving mine. "Do you know where that person is, Isabella?"

I swallowed. "Last I knew…she was in Mexico. Please—I promised her—we promised each other that—" I couldn't finish. My lips closed firmly together and I looked down at the floorboards. There were so many promises that I couldn't keep now…so many shattered promises that were lost to the wind…. Tears skimmed my eyes but I fought them back with fortitude; now wasn't the time to cry—I would cry enough later on.

"And her name, love?" The officer stopped at a stoplight; I was vaguely aware of the following entourage that followed in our wake.

"Olivia—but they might be calling her Lydia…" I swallowed hard again, the definite lump in my throat becoming harder and harder to push away.

The officer gave me a friendly grin. While he drove, he reached out behind him and took one of my hands into his free one. "You can tell me anything you feel comfortable with. I won't pry."

I blinked staring straight ahead, not knowing what to say. What _could _I say? I took a deep breath, letting it all out in a soft _whoosh_ as I focused in on what I was about to say. I owned Livi that much at the very least.

"She was taken to Mexico…and Tilly took her babies away from her."

I let out a shaky sigh and turned to face the blurring lines of the outside world.

That was all I could say. My throat closed up as if I was having a severe reaction to a bee sting—and I closed my eyes once again, the burning ache in my head flaring dangerously once more.

***

Under a constant cover of fog and mist, the cruiser hurtled past the old 'Welcome to Forks!' sign. I watched as the fog swirled ruthlessly around the traffic as it continued onward; it gave the perfect touch to my dreamlike state—mystical, unreal and undeniably beautiful. I had always hated the cold and wet, but after missing it for so long, the icy air didn't bother me anymore. With my temple bouncing against the window, I stared aimlessly at the little town that I had missed so much. It was empty—not busy like it normally was at rush hour. It was seemingly funny to me, how so much had changed during the past eight months but the little town of Forks looked exactly the same as I remembered it.

"You've been missed a great deal," the police officer told me as he turned down a seemingly familiar side road. I watched the fiery leaves sway to and fro in the wind as I listened to the friendly cop, the colors blurring together like an old fashioned oil painting. My stomach was bubbling like a cauldron, apprehensiveness in every breath. I tried to picture what my parents would look like as we embraced—would they cry, smile or be angry with me for letting such a horrible thing happen? But no matter how hard I concentrated, I couldn't imagine their faces—it was like looking through clouded water. I shifted awkwardly in my seat, wrapping my arms tightly around my stomach as I tried to squeeze all the nervous bubbles out of me.

"Isabella—you're a miracle, you know?" The officer looked over his large sunglasses (why he was wearing them on a dark cloudy day, I'll probably never know) and smiled at me. "You don't know how lucky you are."

_No_, I thought idly to myself, excitement mixing with the apprehension as the officer turned down the road I had been dreaming of for months. _I _do_ know how lucky I am…_I painfully thought of Olivia and Bren, my heart aching for their families—whose lives had surely changed forever. I thought of Bren's family—her father beaming brightly, looking a bit like a more human Carlisle and her mother could have possibly been her twin—and how their search for their daughter would never end. Bren would never be coming home.

The cruiser slowed to a stop. I think if I would have allowed it, my heart would have jumped right out of my mouth. I didn't look out the window at first; shame washed through me like a rain storm. I was _dirty_. I was _used_. Secretly, I was broken, and this time not even Jake could help heal the pain. The cop opened his door and I heard a lot of chattering—it was like I had just peeked into a busy room, where everyone was whispering all at once. I swallowed and wrung my hands together uncertainly while the officer pulled open my door. He held out his hand and gently helped me out. As I came to stand on my own, the noise diminished ever so slightly. I felt like a fish in a fish bowl—a girl under the spotlight.

Have you ever walked so slow, it felt as though you were floating merely inches off the ground, without a care or a whim? That's exactly how I shuffled across the yard, dream-like, eyes down, counting each blade of grass. I heard a sob—and my eyes rose bit by bit.

It was like my chest began to seize—I couldn't breathe as I stared across at the two people who had given me my own breath of life—the very two people who gave me a chance to live. My mother stood, clinging to my father as they stared at me, both fearing that I was a mirage—a delusion of their pain. These were the first tears I had ever seen my father shed.

"Bella!" The words from my mother's lips sounded almost as foreign as she looked—her eyes sunken and hollow and her cheeks were gaunt and waxy. But it was still the beloved mother who had lulled me to sleep as a little girl—the same mother who I had yearned to hug again and again. Her arms pulled me close her to and I just stood their as she sobbed into my shoulder. I didn't know what to do—how to comfort her. The only logical thought I could process was, _this is just a dream._

"My Bella!" Renée pulled me at arms length and stroked my cheeks—she touched every inch of my face as though she were truly seeing me for the first time. "Baby—I've missed you so much…"

Charlie was just behind her, hand trembling as he reached to tousle my hair. I fought the automatic urge to shrivel away from his touch, but oddly his fingers calmed me; it was those hands and arms that held me first—they had given me my first human contact.

The dreamlike stupor was starting to fade; my vision became clear as the invisible haze that surrounded me lifted for the briefest of moments. I stared at my mother and father like a blind woman seeing the sun for the first time—everything hit me at once; the kidnapping, being held captive, being a lost girl and found once again by the most unlikely of people. My body began to tremor as shock paralyzed me, the pain of everything becoming to much to bear.

"Mom?" My voice shook uncontrollably—and even though I had deemed it impossible to cry ever again, swollen, fat tears found their way down my cheeks hastily. Both of my parents, Charlie and Renée alike reached out in unison and pulled me to them. Before I knew it, I was breathing in their scents, Mom's flowery perfume and Dad's old musk smell. Their were a lot of tears—some laughter, yes—but mostly tears. As my head hung over my father's shoulder while he took his turn to hold me in his arms while Renée fondly pulled her long fingers through my hair, I became to take notice of who was surrounding us.

I'd be lying if I said the whole town of Forks had gathered in my tiny front yard for my homecoming, but I must admit, it was pretty close. I saw Mike and his parents, grinning ear to ear has happy tears fell from their eyes; then there was Angela and her mother and father—Angela appeared to be crying and laughing at the same time—and I even saw Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley standing by the old oak tree in the front. Standing on the steps of my house was my Jake, his goofy grin mingled with tears as he watched my parents smother me. He stood with Billy Black and even Quil and Embry were there too. I took notice of how much bigger Jake had gotten since I had last seen him—I was going to have to give him a talk about the whole steroid thing.

But nothing surprised me the most as who was standing behind Jake and his family; their tearless faces were joyous as they fondly watched my father repeatedly kiss my forehead, their eyes like gold and their skin alabaster white…

My face contorted into something that felt like pain, happiness and shock all at the same time as my eyes found his—those eyes that had helped me through so much, even if they were darker than I had imagined. He watched me with an admixture of remorse and happiness—he looked as though he wanted to barrel away from his family and hold me close too. Even though he had left me, my heart swelled times ten at seeing his immortal beauty once again. The tears fell faster as I watched him over Charlie's shoulder, so happy to see that I had been wrong—they had returned. And if it had been for me…

_No, Bella_, a gruff voice whispered, sending chills down my spine as I remembered how the owner of this voice used to touch me. I felt my body tense in my father's arms and I saw Edward's eyes narrow a bit as his watched, his vision becoming clouded. _He's only back because he felt guilty_—the pain that flooded his eyes became so unbearable that I had no choice but to look somewhere else. _He too, will be gone soon…_

Despite my happiness at being home, sadness enveloped me tight…

***

I laughed to myself quietly as I peered around me untouched room. It was very apparent to me that my parents rarely entered this room during my absence. My fingertips touched the cool fabric of my comforter as I sank into the soft mattress. I breathed in the old smells, but it became too much too quickly. I pulled my face away from my pillow, rolled on my side and looked out into the night.

My mother had made my favorite—lasagna with homemade garlic twists—for dinner. I didn't eat as much as I would have liked, but there would be plenty more when ever I wanted it. I pulled my knees up to my chest and tried to breathe evenly, the swells of emotion becoming too much to handle. I didn't cry, but my back ached as I dry sobbed into my hands…

A knock sounded on the other side of the door. I stopped my little outburst, sat up and quickly put a hand through my hair. "Come in."

The door swung open to reveal my mother, holding in her hands the biggest piece of chocolate cake I think I had ever seen.

"Aw Mom," I whispered giving her a faint smile. "You really shouldn't have."

"I wanted to do it." Renée sat the plate on my side table before sinking next to me in the head. Her arm wrapped itself around my shoulder and pulled me to her side. "I missed you so much." A kiss was pressed to my temple.

I smiled feebly. "I missed you too—all of you…" I mumbled the last part but I think she heard me any way. Renée pushed some fallen hair behind my ear before taking my hands into hers.

"If you wanted Bella—you could come back to Jacksonville with me." My face fell a little bit as she spoke—maybe Edward had already talked to her—maybe he was leaving again and he didn't want me to rot in Forks for the rest of my life. My mother misread my face. "But if you didn't want to, I'd understand. I'm sure you'd want to go back to school—"

"I don't want to go back to school," I muttered, looking into my mother's perfect, now surprised eyes. "I want to finish high school…" I bit my lip. "But…I'm not ready I want to be in a big crowd of people right now."

"We'll do something, don't worry."

I gave my mother a faint smile and continued. "Mom. It's not that I don't want to return to Jacksonville with you…but…I don't think I ever want to be in hot climate weather ever again." Hurt flashed across her face quickly, but I had caught it before she could change it to one of understanding. "Maybe I'll visit you…but I don't think it's going to be anytime soon. I'm sorry."

"Bella," Renée wrapped both of her arms around my shoulder and pulled me close. "There is no need for you to apologize. We'll work something out…" And her brow furrowed in deep thought.

Before I could ask what she was thinking, she gave me another kiss to my temple and stood up. "There is someone who has been meaning to speak with you," she said, looking me square in the eye.

"Okay." I took noticed of how my voice shook. It wasn't normal for me by any means.

"I love you Bella." Renée kissed me one last time before turning towards my door. My eyes adverted to the floor and I heard the door snap shut. I waited in silence for someone's footfalls up the stairs or to hear a knock at my door, but suddenly the mattress sank on my left. My heart fluttered as his perfect smell wafted into my face.

"Bella." His pained voice only needed to speak once for me to raise my eyes to his. I almost looked away, for his hurt expression was almost too much. I shifted uncomfortably where I sat, unsure of what to say or do. I wanted to launch myself at him and hug him tightly—but I wasn't sure I could.

An icy hand ran through my hair, sending perfect chills throughout my body. He spoke again. "Bella. I'm sorry. If you—don't want to talk with me right now, it's fine. But please just listen to me." He paused, waiting for me to gesture for him to continue. I gave a slight nod. "Bella," his hands cupped my cheeks and forced me to look into his strangely dark irises, so unlike the ones I remembered. His thumbs stroked my face as he spoke, his voice sounding slightly delirious with emotion. "The _only_ reason why we left—was because I thought I was protecting you."

"And you came back." My eyes stung into his stare. "Out of guilt?"

Pain washed through Edward's face again, and when he began to speak, I was astonished to hear a crack underlying within his melodious voce. "Bella—you really believed me, didn't you?"

Confusion. "Believed what?"

His face came closer to mine, his breath dizzying and pure all at once. "I would have thought I was obvious, my love for you—I love you Isabella. I have never stopped loving you."

I blinked, trying to process what he was telling me. "But—but it never made any sense _why _you loved me! I'm just…I'm nothing."

His lips found my forehead and his eyes closed. "Bella—why can't you see yourself through my eyes? You are everything to me. You are the air I breathe, my beating heart and my very reason for being. You are the sun, the moon and the stars in my life. Without you, my life—my existence was very blackest black. But when you're here—I forget what I've become. You complete me."

I though about this—trying to see it over in my head. It seemed ridiculous—his immortal beauty compared to my normal plainness. But it didn't seem right—especially after everything I had been through. Edward wouldn't want me now.

"I'm—I'm broken Edward," my voice broke as I said his name for the first time, "I'll never run right ever again."

"I'll fix you," Edward kissed my cheek, my nose, my forehead. "I swear, I'll fix you—if it's the last thing I do, I will."

"You—you want me even though I'm broken?" My voice trembled and I fought the urge to cry again.

My favorite crooked smile stretched wide across his face. "I would want always want you." And before I could speak, his lips gently pressed to mine, kissing me. I didn't pull away from him like I wanted to—because I realized that these were the kisses I missed; those gentle, loving kisses that were cold physically but warm any ways. He pulled away, allowing me a chance for air and took notice at how black his eyes were.

"Edward—you're thirsty," I whispered, touching the bridge of his nose. I felt guilty now. "You must be in so much pain."

"Not really," he muttered nonchalantly, as thought we were talking about the weather. "I've felt much worse." And he kissed me again. This time I pulled reluctantly pulled away from him, a soft smile barely touching my face.

"Maybe you should feed first—I think you'd feel better."

Edward kissed me again. "It can wait. I want this moment to last for a really long time."

Edward touched my face with his cool fingertips, touched every inch of my cheekbones, my nose, my forehead, my lips…I shivered, watching as he stared intently at me as he touched my face. Uncertainty filled my smile now. "What are you doing?' I asked gently as Edward continued to stare. "Memorizing my face by heart?"

Edward grinned, cupped my cheeks within his stone hands again and brought my face inches from his own. "You silly girl," he mumbled, gingerly kissing my lips. "I already _know_ you by heart." And he brought his hand down to my fluttering heart and he rested his head inside the crook of my neck, breathing in the wonderful bouquet, but never sampling the wine.

* * *

YAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!! Last actual _chapter_ of this story, but hang tight for the epilogue! It will be out in the next couple of days. Along with the epilogue, I will introduce the next installment :) Thanks again to all those who reviewed last time, and keep up the great reviews!! I love you guys!!! If you have any questions that need to be answered, just send them in with your review and I will do my best to answer then without giving away the entire story:) Love you all!!!!!!!!

Love always and forever,

Skye


	15. Epilogue: A Soul Divided

Stolen

By: Skyela Rickman-Walters

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any of the Twilight Saga. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. They only thing I own is the story plot and a few original characters I have created.

_A/n: _Firstly I must say thank you to each and every one of YOU. My fellow readers, without your kind words and your undeniable faith, I must say that this story never would have made it. This story chapter and the next story is dedicated to all my reviewers and my readers. This story is only just the beginning and I hope you all enjoy the epilogue for STOLEN. There will be an important author's note at the end of this chapter, so please please read it :) Love to each and every one of you! Please read and review :)

Epilogue: A Soul Divided

_"The friend who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in an hour or grief and bereavement, who can tolerate not knowing...not healing, not curing...that is a friend who cares." ~Henri Nouwen_

_Bella's POV_

_About 6 weeks later_

Life was slowly turning back to normal. The crazed paparazzi stopped flashing their cameras every second I tried to scoot out my door and slowly enough, the reunion with my parents stopped replaying night after night. Eventually the staring stopped and I was finally able to walk around the town without be leered or pointed at.

My days were filled with happiness and laughter—a time well spent, I must say. Since all of my high school friends were away at college, I spent most of my time with Jake and Edward—and sometimes Alice. On some days, we would explore the snow covered woods, taking pictures of the crystal-like scenery, and on other days, when Edward went to hunt with his family, Jake and I would hang out in his garage, have a couple sodas and reminisce; we would often make plans for warmer weather, when we could search the beach for seashells and sand dollars, but I secretly kept inside myself during these discussions. When Jake was busy, Alice and Edward would drag me to Seattle for various shopping sprees. I don't think anything so drastic could ever change my view on that matter—I didn't understand the over exceeding joy Alice felt whenever she found some cute shirts or jeans. Edward or Jake or even Alice for that matter, never tried to fill me in on what I had missed while I had been away, as though all three, simultaneously feared it would be too much for me to handle. I never questioned it out loud either, although Jake's buff physicality had me trembling in my boots. I knew that one day I would be able to ask him, but for now, I just smiled and listened to my two best friends and my boyfriend joke carelessly under the near constant clouds and partly sunny weather.

My mother had decided against moving back to Jacksonville for the time being. Instead Phil had helped get her a small two bedroom apartment just outside of Seattle. Renée about half dragged me out to thrift shops and furniture stores to find things for my room at her place. Sometimes she would even take me out on day trips, just mother and daughter, and in her silence, as she sat across the table from me, questions nearly spilling over the top, I could tell she was wondering the big question that was driving my entire family crazy. Sometimes, as we sat in silence at her apartment, I could hear the question at the tip of her tongue, taunting and waiting for the right moment to slip.

"What happened while you were away?"

They always referred to my kidnapping as me "being away." As if I had been gone on a sabbatical or I had decided to travel abroad for eight months. I think it helped ease their pain thinking in such ways, helped them to believe that I had been somewhat happy—that the person I had stayed with had cared for me. I hated when they referred to it as such, but I never said anything. I would usually tighten my arms around my middle and squeeze in on myself, trying to remember the correct way to breath. Remembering that period of my life was something I didn't want to do. I wanted to bury my past and forget it had ever happened. I was sure that the doctor who examined me in California had passed on the news of whatever she had observed to my parents. I could remember her questions easily, and I knew that her suspicions created a new nightmare entirely for my parents. What hurt the most was when Edward questioned it. I knew that he knew something—I could see it in his eyes whenever I woke up from a nightmare or when _his _voice would seep in during my low points of the day. During those times, I would always sink back inside myself, determined to keep Edward shaded from the darkness I had encountered. He was always polite about it—unlike Jake was—and was always willing to pick a new topic after he brought it up. But even after a new topic had been chosen, I could feel it begin to happen—that strange but comforting floating sensation would raise me high up towards the ceiling, like a lost soul searching for heaven. Edward often would find me in that state of mind—and I knew it scared him to see me so lost and dazed, but he hid his concern well enough.

Sometimes, when I was alone—after Edward "left" and before he was to arrive in my room again—I would find myself thinking about Victoria and what her plans for me and Vince had been. I wondered about Vince a lot—I thought about that strange, crazed look in his eyes the last time I had really seen him. I thought about Emma and I thought about Paulo, and I wondered if they were enjoying their immortality. My sweet baby was always, always in the back of my mind—and I often would strategize how I would get him back—so I could lay him to rest the way I wanted to. And then my shattered mind would bring me to Bren—her shattered face as her body was so savagely thrown into the wall. I felt guilty—it should have been me to die, not Bren. My number had been up the moment I moved to Forks, so why was it, nearly two years later, that I was still alive? The guilt enveloped me the worst by far—sometimes it was terrifyingly hard to resurface after I thought about Bren's death, a mini movie constantly on re-run. I often thought about Olivia too, wondering if she had found her way home, or if she was another that I had horribly failed.

One blustery afternoon, while Charlie was off at the station, I somehow found myself sitting on Charlie's couch with my mom, Edward, Jake and Alice. We were playing Uno, while watching some Christmas special that I was sure I had seen before. Renée had made some cookies, which Jake practically devoured in one sitting. The lights from my father's Christmas tree dazzled me, and I found myself staring at it in wonderment for long periods of time. At some point in the game, my attention was recaptured as Alice's eyes became large, her vision dwindling from the present, Edward tuning into her immediately; I jumped a little as Edward's hand wrapped tightly around mine in a protective manner. Jake tensed, his large muscles bulging as the flexed threateningly while watching Alice out of the corner of his eye. Even my mother seemed to notice that everything had suddenly become too quiet, but before she could question the awkward silence, Alice let out her melodious soprano laughter, laid down one of her cards and yelled, "Uno!" My eyes narrowed slightly, wondering what on earth I had just missed.

The doorbell rang sometime after that. I sighed apprehensively as I watched my mother prance around the corner to get the door, wondering just who it could be on a Sunday afternoon; my old friends weren't due home from college until next week and the reporters had slowly ceased to a stop. I leaned into Edward's arms, taking notice that he was listening to someone's thoughts; a soft smile crossed his face as he peered down at me, his eyes once more golden and loving.

"Bells?" Renée poked her head around the corner. "It's for you, honey."

I groaned softly, rolling my eyes as I pulled myself to my feet. After excusing myself from my family, I rounded the corner, eager to get the questions done and over with. Renée clapped my shoulder and kissed my cheek with adoration before she disappeared into the living room. I gave her a searching look before pulling on my jacket and mittens—I was very disgruntled about having to stand in the snow. I shoved my socked feet into a pair of old and very used boots. I pulled open the door. What stood on my front porch startled me.

"Miss Bella!" Nicky hurtled himself at my legs and hugged them tightly. My eyes widened in surprise as I awkwardly lifted him into my arms and tried to shut the door behind me.

"Nicky?" I asked just as the door clicked shut. _Oh boy, have you gotten heavy_, I thought, shifting him to my other side in hopes that he would be easier to hold. "How did you—?"

My eyes searched the steps before me, narrowing in on a lithe girl standing with one foot on the bottom step. She turned and gave a small wave to a woman who sat inside her Ford Taurus, waiting with kind patience before looking back up at me, holding in her arms a tiny girl with little brown ringlets poking out from underneath a pink cap.

"Hey, stranger," the girl said giving me a sheepish grin as the car pulled out of my driveway. My jaw dropped in shock as I watched the car slowly drive up the road. Nicky pointed at the girl as a quirky smiled cross her face.

"Olivia?" I whispered, staring into her green eyes, about a thousand emotions flitting through my body as if I was on fire. Olivia grinned at me and stepped up onto the stair.

"It's me," she admitted with a sheepish nod. I trembled, clutching Nicky in my arms with everything I had, blinking as though I had just seen the sun for the first time.

"You're here!"

"Because of you." Finally Olivia reached the top step, now level with my eyes. I gave Olivia a half smile and before my mind could process my motions, I had enveloped her into a large hug, cramming both Nicky and Little Bella in between us. "I'm so happy to see you!" Olivia whispered, finally breaking apart from the embrace.

"Me too," I replied honestly. I set Nicky down on the snowy ground and outstretched my arms to take Little Bella. Olivia gladly gave her up, fondly adjusting the tiny hat that was much too big for Little Bella's head. She had definitely grown so much since the last time I had seen her—she snuggled into my arms, placing her precious head upon my shoulder, thumb in her mouth.

"How did the police find you?" I wondered out loud, staring at Olivia in mild disbelief. "I didn't know much of what happened to you—but I told them everything that I knew."

"They found Tilly and the kids first," Olivia explained while adjusting the wool hat atop Nicky's head. "Vince gave her away when they took him in for questioning." I was secretly relieved that Olivia didn't add, 'Didn't you watch the news?'—ever since I came home, the news never came on and if it did by accident, I would leave the room immediately. In my mind—as it was with my parents—no news was good news. Olivia continued, "When they found Tilly, they took my kids away from her. Nicky and Little Bella were held in protective custody while people were searching for me. Thankfully I went somewhere nice this time—the old couple who had me treated me well enough." She shrugged it off easy, as if living with a strange old couple had been no big deal. "_They_ actually called the hotline number first, bless their souls. They were happy to help—I think they were a bit senile, though," she added as an after thought—I couldn't help but suppress a giggle—"And then I went home, easy as that. My mom wouldn't let me out of her sight for days."

"How'd you get the kiddos back?"

Olivia frowned. "It took a bit longer to get Nicky and Bella back—after telling my mom about the two of them, and then having to come forward to the authorities and then I had to go through maternity tests and all of that," she waved her hands as she spoke, trying to show how much she had been through. It seemed to me as though that had been a more stressful experience than the kidnapping itself. Olivia gave a small chuckle. "I mean, why would I lie about something like that—I'm almost sixteen for crying out loud! At first it felt as though no one believed what I was saying—sometimes I felt as though my mom felt that way. But I never gave up—I would stop at nothing until I was able to hold them both in my arms once again." She reached out to gently cup Little Bella's cheek. "Finally—after what seemed like years—we were given the okay and Nicky and Bella got to come home. I-it was like we had never been apart." She smiled, stroking the baby's cheek with her thumb with soothing gentleness. Nicky wrapped his arms around her leg and nuzzled his head into her kneecap.

"How did your mom handle….the kids?" I bit my lip as my stomach twisted nervously.

Olivia waved her right hand and grinned. "At that point, I don't think she cared. I mean, I'm sure a part of her was devastated—to have the truth in black in white right in front of her—but she was so happy and overwhelmed to see me again—and she loves the kiddos so much."

I grinned. "That's great to hear." I hugged her again, breathing in her sweet, citrusy scent. "I'm so happy you're okay—I was so worried that something horrible had happened."

"It wasn't fun," Olivia admitted. "Not in the very least. I was worried about the two of you as well."

My heart and face sank a little bit in disappointment, which Olivia was sure to catch. Her eyes narrowed in regret and I saw a ripple of tears well up within them.

"Bren is gone." It wasn't so much a question. The terrible truth reared back to bite our asses again.

The two of us stood in silence for a few moments, remembering our friend. It was strangely comforting to finally have someone to remember her with. White puffs of snow began to fall from the sky as we pensively stood.

"I didn't know her that well." Olivia gnawed on her lip and kicked the newly fallen snow with the toe of her shoe. "But no one deserved that."

I shook my head in agreement. "Not Bren." I lifted my hazy eyes to find Olivia's searching for me. "You would have loved her, Livi. She was truly a character—always had a smile for everything. Her laughter…was infectious." And I laughed as I remembered her corny jokes and her charming wit. "I think sometimes, it was Bren who kept me going for so long…she always saw the glass half full."

"How did it happen?" Olivia's brow furrowed with concern. I could see everything happening in my mind's eye—Paulo, with his monstrous red eyes glowing in the bright and balmy light of midday, his hands as they ever so carelessly tossed Bren to the wind as though she was a lifeless ragdoll. She had only died trying to help me—I should have told her to stay put no matter what. I often wondered why it had been Bren—a true fighter—instead of me.

"She…fell." I didn't know how else to explain it to Olivia. How else do you tell someone, "Oh, a vampire used his immortal strength to throw her into the back wall. It happens every day!"

Olivia didn't need any other explanation; she firmly nodded, reaching out to grasp my hand.

I don't know how long we stood like that, out on my front porch while the snow fell from the sky. I was well aware that my family was watching the two of us from the confines of my father's house, but nothing really mattered other than the moment I was in.

Just before I was about to ask if Olivia wanted to step inside from the cold, her mother's car pulled back into the driveway. I eyed the license plate carefully this time, trying to make sense of this crazy yet definite realization.

"Livi—you came all this way to see me?" I whispered incredulously.

Olivia winked. "Consider yourself well loved. I don't convince my mother to drive clear into snowy unfamiliar terrain that often. Phoenix, as you are well aware, is very dry."

I gave her mother a wave. She smiled and waved frantically back. Olivia had her arms wrapped back around me, holding me so close I could feel her heart beating. "Keep in touch okay?" I whispered, gripping her tightly.

Olivia laughed and took Little Bella from my arms. "That was my intention." I leaned forward to give Little Bella a kiss. Nicky nearly plowed me over into a tiny banking with the vigor of his hug. Before Olivia took Nicky's hand and led him back to her mother's car, she turned around, grinning ear to ear. Her hand caught mine and I felt her cram something tiny into the palm of my near frozen mit. "Don't forget to tell your parents that me and the kids will be needing place to crash for about a week this spring! I'll be back before you know it—and then we can find closure together!"

My laughter sounded foreign—even to my own ears—but it secretly felt good to let some of the butterflies flutter out of my stomach. I helped Olivia get her little ones into the back seat of the car, received a more than friendly hug from Mrs. Bennett and waved frantically as I watched them pull free from my driveway. Olivia waved back, blowing kisses to me with one of the brightest smiles I think I have ever seen. I waved until I could no longer see the tiny car and I found myself looking at the tiny piece of paper the was wadded up against my palm.

Scrawled inside, was Olivia's neat handwriting. It read:

"Here's my number—don't be afraid to call! And here is my new email address too. I love you, Bella. At the very least, we'll always have each other!"

Love you very much!

Olivia, Nicky and Baby Bella

PS-I'm very, very happy that my baby was named after someone who inspires me everyday. Without you, Bella, we would have never found our way home. You will always hold a very special place in each of our hearts.

A tear rolled down my cheek as folded the tiny piece of paper back into fourths and shoved it into my coat pocket. The wind picked up pace, blowing my hair back and causing the icy snow to whip at my face. I looked to the sky, watching the wondrous gray clouds, thankful that I had at least saved someone I loved—someone I cared about. One part of me was ready to take the next step—to finally tell someone what had happened. I could feel each and every experience at the tip of my tongue, ready to roll with the slightest push.

"Bella?" His velvet voice warmed me in way Jacob could never. His hand gently touched my shoulder and I looked up into his brilliant golden eyes. My smile grew and then faded as he led my back inside, planting secret kisses into my damp hair.

I stood as one divided forever, a girl and a woman, innocent and tainted purity.

Edward took me in his arms; I was aware of my mother, Alice and Jake laughing from the other room, but I really didn't care for what ever they were joking about. I nuzzled my face into Edward's stone chest, breathing in his scent—not wanting this to end. Edward said nothing; he simply ran his cool fingers through my hair with one hand and ran his other in smooth circles along my back.

I wasn't ready to break this silence. I had to keep those who I loved the most from the truth. They would never look at me the same way—_Edward_ would never love me with the strange fervor that he had for me and only me. I pushed my head even further into Edward's chest, trying to block out the noise that was whooshing at me with great intensity.

Biting down on my tongue, I bit back on the scream that was desperately yearning to break free from its cold dungeon. Never…never, never, _never_. Silence is blissful, easy. But every silence is meant to be broken.

* * *

Yay! A completed story! Now I know many of you are wondering, "Okay. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?????????" Because naturally, you're left wondering about how Bella will heal and what will happen when Olivia comes to visit--and does Bella turn into a vampire. But I think a lot of you are wondering about Victoria and her evil plot :)

Coming soon to , the next chapter begins...

_As Bella's vow of silence becomes a burden for herself and for her family, a real horror begins: Vince escapes prison. Bella tries to remain afloat for the ones she loves, but when she and Olivia run head first into untimely danger, will Edward, Jacob and both of their families arrive in time? Will Bella find the strength to speak--or will her silence swallow her down into the terrifying darkness that is threatening to take her very life?_

Heehee, just a little teaser--there is much more to SPEAK that just that little blub--and so much more happens ;) Plot twists galore, that you all will be sure to love. Please expect it out in a couple of weeks the very least, and thank you all so much. Please, please, please read and review as it will get the next installment out faster--and thanks again for you dedication. If you have any questions that need to be answered, please don't hesitate to ask.

Love to each and every one of you,

Skye


End file.
